Anoitecer
by Cat e Dan
Summary: E se um anoitecer muda-se toda a nossa vida! E se Bella fosse vampira e Edward um humano? Será que ele compreendia? // Somos pessimas com resumos, leiam e tirem as conclusoes
1. Prefácio

**Prefácio**

Tinha combinado com ele no jardim que nos tinhámos conhecido.  
Ele estava sentado num banco.  
Aproximei-me dele lentamente, sentando-me ao seu lado, segurei as suas mãos.  
- Edward- disse num sussurro - eu preciso de te contar uma coisa.  
- Diz, meu amor. – Disse dando um beijo na minha testa e deixando-me mais nervosa do que já estava.  
- Independentemente do que eu vá dizer a seguir, eu continuo a mesma! Continuo a Bella que sempre conheces-te. - exclamei não sabia qual iria ser a sua reacção mas eu esperava o pior.  
-Bella, que se passa? Diz de uma vez! - exclamou ele impaciente.  
-Edward, eu sou uma vampira! - exclamei de uma só vez, como ele tinha pedido.

**

* * *

**

Olá nova fic com Edward e Bella, escrita por nós, esperamos que gostem dela.  
Deixem Review!


	2. Minha Historia

**Capitulo I  
Minha história**

Aqui estou eu, como a nossa vida ou existência (como lhe quiserem chamar) pode dar mil e uma voltas. Como podemos adormecer humanos e normais e quando acordamos somos criaturas tiradas de uma historia de terror.  
É, eu sou uma vampira!  
Surpreendidos? Pois então imaginem a minha cara quando descobri!  
A minha vida era perfeita, eu era uma rapariga normal de 25 anos, uma fotografa profissional. Organizei uma exposição só com fotos minhas, tudo estava perfeito e as pessoas pareciam gostar e eu já havia feito algum dinheiro. Até que houve uns empresários italianos donos de um grande jornal que amaram-nas simplesmente.  
Claro que eu fiquei super contentíssima!  
Mas se eu soubesse na altura do que sei agora provavelmente teria apenas agradecido e mandá-los voltar para o sitio de onde tinham vindo.

Bom voltando à minha história…Eles propuseram-me um trabalho como fotógrafa de jornalismo no jornal deles!  
Claro que eu idiota como sou, aceitei logo!  
Mas quando é que eu ia começar a dar uso aos poucos neurónios que me restavam?!  
Não havia nada que prendesse no Porto, a minha cidade natal, os meus pais tinham morrido à precisamente cinco anos, num acidente de carro fatal.  
É parece que a minha família não tem muita sorte com os acidentes…Deve ser genético! Ou então alguma praga!  
Para além disso eu sempre tinha querido conhecer Itália desde pequenina. Estar numa cidade que eu adorava a fazer o que eu mais amava! Era um sonho tornado realidade!  
Quem é que no seu perfeito juízo iria recusar uma proposta daquelas?!

Uma semana depois eu estava a embarcar num avião, no aeroporto do Porto, rumo a Roma. Respirei fundo antes de entrar.  
Lembro-me perfeitamente da forma como senti ao me sentar no meu banco e ver aquele estranho atraente a olhar para mim de uma forma muito observadora.  
Ele era lindo isso era irrevogável, aparentava ter a mesma idade que eu fisicamente mas o seu olhar mostrava uma experiência de vida muito grande, como se fosse mais velho do que aparentava ser.  
Ele observava-me à pelo menos uns dez minutos. Os seus olhos eram de um tom dourado que eu nunca havia visto, ao contrario dos meus castanhos chocolate que eram o mais vulgares possíveis. Tinha o cabelo loiro preso num rabo de cavalo e estava vestido de uma forma muito descontraída. Por baixo da sua camisa preta fina os seus abdominais viam-se perfeitamente. Quando apanhou o meu olhar preso nele, sorriu. Eu simplesmente coradissima virei a cara envergonhada.  
O avião descolou rumo a Italia, e voou durante algumas horas. Até que começou a tremer por todos os lados, as hospedeiras andavam de um lado para o outro a ver o que se passava e outras sentavam-se nas cadeiras e punham os cintos. O piloto deu a noticia que o avião estava com problemas no motor, que tinha perdido completamente o controlo no avião. Resultado: estavamos a cair.  
O pânico foi percorrido por todos os passageiros, que choravam, rezavam, despediam-se dos seus companheiros, bebes a chorarem mesmo não percebendo porquê é que as mães os apertavam, para tentar salvá-los, freiras a rezarem um terço. Reparei que o rapaz ao meu lado pegava no telemovel e telefonava para alguem, talvez a despedir-se, já que falava tão depressa que eu nem podia perceber.  
Eu não tinha ninguem para me despedir, mas não era assim que eu esperava que a minha vida acabasse. Fechei os olhos e esperei que aquilo acabasse.

O avião aterrou em terra, partindo-o em dois. Abri os olhos pela primeira vez, estava fraca, sentia isso. Olhei em volta e vi todos mortos, mulheres, crianças e homens, nenhum se mexia. Até que... o rapaz do meu lado pôs o seu ouvido no meu peito, o meu coração apesar de fraco, bateu furiosamente não esperando um toque assim.  
- Como é que... – Disse sem voz quase.  
Ele olhou para mim, os seus olhos dourados estavam quentes, sorriu. Estava sem nenhum arranhão.  
- Chiuu, descansa. – Disse, fechei os olhos e sentiu-o a levantar-se e depois a pegar em mim ao colo. Como é que ele tinha forças para aquilo tudo? Mas mal sentiu-o a sair do avião, senti uma esperança para mim, apesar do meu coração estar fraco.  
Suspirei com as lembranças, era vampira a três anos, não uma vampira que bebe sangue humano, a minha familia não é assim, bebemos sangue animal. Sentia falta da minha vida mas agora tinha uma familia espectacular, Carlisle e Esme eram os nossos pais, simplesmente adoraveis, Rosalie e Alice, as minhas irmãs, e Jasper e Emmett, eram os meus mais adoraveis irmãos/cunhados.  
O sol estava-se a pôr no horizonte, já não havia perigo da minha pele brilhar em mil diamantes. Peguei na mala e sai de casa, para explorar a nova cidade onde nos encontravamos, Lisboa.  
Havia um belo jardim ao pé de casa, então decidi dar um passeio por lá, a ver se me acalmava um pouco.

As lembranças começaram a surgir novamente enquanto eu caminhava pôr aquele jardim magnifico.  
_- Olá, bem vinda aos Cullen. – Dizia um homem mais ou menos com 30 anos loiro, quando eu abri os olhos. Eu sentei-me na cama em que estava deitada, encolhendo-me, uma posição na defensiva. Ele sorriu. Olhei para o seu lado e estava um mulher mais ou menos com a sua idade, cabelos castanhos e o rosto em forma de coração, sorria calorosamente para mim. Ao seu lado encontrava-se uma rapariga pequena com o cabelo preto com as pontas espetadas para todo o lado, encontrava-se abraçada a um rapaz loiro que estava apreensivo a olhar para mim, outro rapaz mais alto, de cabelos pretos e musculoso encontrava-se a sorrir e de mãos dadas a uma rapariga loira, que metia inveja a qualquer uma por causa da sua beleza. E depois... aquele rapaz estranho que estava no avião.  
- Tu... – Disse  
Ele sorriu.  
- O que estou aqui a fazer? – Perguntei  
- És uma vampira. – Disse o rapaz loiro.  
- O QUÊ?! Estou a dormir? Isso lá existe.  
- Como achas que eu sai de um avião contigo sem qualquer arranhão? – Disse aproximando-se de mim. Olhei para todos.  
- Vocês são todos...  
- Sim. – Disse o rapaz grandalhão – És a nossa nova irmã.  
- Mas porquê eu?!  
- Tens uma boa personalidade, a unica sobrevivente humana do avião, não te podia abandonar ali. – Disse o loiro tristemente - Quando soube que o avião tinha problemas telefonei a Carlisle.  
Lembrei-me de o ver ao telefone.  
__- Carlisle? – Perguntei  
- Eu sou o Carlisle, o pai desta malta toda. – Disse o homem de 30 anos sorrindo – Esta é a minha mulher Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie.  
- Eu sou o James. – Disse o loiro sentado ao meu lado.  
- Eu sou a Isabella, mas prefiro que me tratem por Bella. – Disse por fim rendida à minha nova vida, ao meu novo ser.  
__Senti a minha garganta a arder pela primeira vez, e levei as mãos à garganta, apertando-a, todos olharam para mim preocupados.  
- Ela está com sede. – Disse Alice, com os olhos vazios. Eu olhei para James.  
- Ela vê o futuro.  
Acenei com a cabeça. _

As minhas lembranças foram interrompidas por um som estridente, que só depois me apercebi que se tratava do meu telemovel que estava a tocar. Tirei-o do bolso das calças. Não precisava de olhar para o visor para saber quem me estava a telefonar. Reparei que estava a começar a anoitecer, suspirei, teria de voltar em pouco tempo para casa.  
- Alice - disse atendendo.  
- _Bella Cullen! Sua idiota! Onde é que te meteste?! Andava tudo doido à tua procura! Tu não conheces a cidade! - exclamava ela furiosamente.  
_- Eu também te adoro irmãzinha! - exclamei ironicamente, Alice era a minha irmã favorita e a minha melhor amiga - Como se tu não soubesses onde eu estou! - ela previa o futuro, para quê tanto histerismo?!  
- _Eu sabia! Mas imagina que eu não estava aqui!_ - exclamou ela dramaticamente. Esta rapariga deveria ter ido para actriz!  
Todos eles se preocupavam muito comigo por ser a mais nova, mas não percebiam que eu ja não era propriamente uma criança!  
- Pronto Alice eu... - e foi quando me virei que o vi pela pimeira vez.  
- _Bella?! Que se passa Bella?!_ - perguntava Alice freneticamente ao telemovel - _Porque é que ..._ - eu não a deixei continuar, desligando-lhe o telemovel na cara. Eu sabia que quando chegasse a casa iria ouvir um valente raspanete mas eu não me importava, a partir naquele momento eu só me importava como aquele estranho que estava à minha frente.  
Ele era lindo, o seu corpo podia provocar inveja em muitos modelos masculinos. Ele estava a fotografar, uma coisa que eu me recusava a fazer depois do que me tinha acontecido, eu nunca mais voltara a segurar numa maquina fotografica, apesar da minha nova familia, principalmente Esme, me pedir para começar a fotografar novamente.  
Os seus olhos eram verdes como esmeraldas e brilhavam cada vez que ele observava as suas fotos. Para ele parecia não existir mais nada ali para além dele e da sua maquina. Fazia lembrar-me eu na minha outra vida enquanto era humana. Os seus cabelos eram cor de bronze e estavam despenteados no seu estado natural. Apararentava ter mais ou menos a mesma idade que eu tinha enquanto humana. E via-se que amava aquilo que estava a fazer.  
Não resisti a aproximar-me um pouco mais, mas quando me apercebi encontrava-me a apenas um metro de distancia dele. Maldita velocidade vampirica! Mas já que eu estava tão perto eu podia tentar ouvir a sua voz. Ele de perto era ainda mais maravilhoso, os seus olhos pareciam maiores e mais cintilantes. Era uns 20 centimetros mais alto que eu, uma caracteristica que eu longe não reparara. Eu sentia curiosidade em saber se a sua voz era tão maravilhosa como tudo nele. Dei alguns passos percorrendo a distância que nos separava. Ele parecia não se aperceber da minha presença olhava para as suas fotografias.  
- Olá! - exclamei com o meu melhor sorriso, que deixava todos os homens a babar-se.  
Ele olhou na minha direcção.

* * *

**Aqui está o primeiro capitulo esperemos que gostem e que deixem reviews! Por favor /de joelhos a suplicar/**

**Resposta às Reviews:**

**Helena -** Claro que tem mais! Muito mais! Esperamos que goste deste capitulo!

**Anny Thomaz -** Obrigado! Esperamos que goste deste entao! Aqui você ja pode ver se ele tem olhos verdes! Esperamos que fique contente com a resposta!

**E para a Thais que eu sei que é muito fan da Bella espero que goste desta!**

**Beijos, Dan e Cat  
**


	3. Desde quando o amor é um erro Bells?

**Capitulo II  
"Desde quando o amor é um erro Bells?" - Alice Cullen**

Ele sorriu-me. Era o sorriso mais lindo do mundo! Se o meu coração ainda batesse ele estaria a bater à velocidade da luz! Quando o seu olhar encontrou o meu foi a melhor sensação do mundo! Como se eu tivesse voltado a ser humana outra vez! Um calor estranho invadiu o meu corpo pela primeira vez.  
- Já me estava a perguntar quando virias falar comigo. – disse ele com um sorriso torto.  
O quê?! Ele tinha-se apercebido que eu o estava a observar?! Boa! Agora ele ia pensar eu era uma maluca atrás de jovens inocentes!Mas eu tinha dado assim tanto nas vistas?  
- Eu sou muito observador. – disse ele. Mas como é que ele sabia o que eu pensava? Será que ele lia mentes? Será que ele não era humano? Quem era aquele estranho fascinante? Arqueei uma sobrancelha observando-o melhor. Ele parecia humano! Eu podia ser vampira há muito pouco tempo, mas eu ainda conseguia distinguir humanos! Nem que fosse pelo seu cheiro! Ele tinha um cheiro maravilhoso…uma mistura de mel e lilás. Muito doce. Que me provocava uma certa água na boca. Mas eu sempre fora muito controlada e eu nunca o iria magoar.  
Ele suspirou.  
- Não eu não leio pensamentos, apenas sou muito perspicaz. E não é muito difícil saber o que tu estás a pensar. – não era? Isto ia dar-me muitos problemas! – Fazes com cada cara! – exclamou gargalhando.  
Eu estaria completamente derretida se fosse um gelado!  
Depois lembrei-me que eu deveria era ficar zangada e não fascinada. Um humano não deveria me deixar assim!  
- Já vi que não estás para conversas sérias! – exclamei voltando-lhe as costas.

Senti alguém a segurar-me no braço. Claro que eu podia ter me desprendido muito facilmente. Mas eu não queria. O seu toque era quente e macio, eu não me importava que ele me tocasse para a eternidade. Bella! Acorda! Primeiro ele é humano e depois porque é que ele haveria de te tocar para a eternidade se nem sequer te conhece. Eu estava a delirar.  
- Por favor, fica. Desculpa às vezes sou um bocadinho contraditório. Chamo-me Edward Masen e tu? – a voz dele parecia uma melodia cantada harmoniosamente, não havia como negar algo a ela.  
Virei-me para o encarar. Ele sorria.  
- Bella Cullen. – disse também sorrindo.  
- Então não és de cá? – perguntou interessado. Eu gostava desse interesse dele mas ele não deveria interessar-se demais por mim, para o bem dele.  
- Não eu sou do Porto, mas nasci em Londres. E tu? Também não tens um nome português. – perguntei.  
- Ah eu sou mesmo de cá! Os meus pais é que são americanos. – disse com um sorriso. O meu sorriso.  
- Não tens frio? – Perguntou ele aconchegando o seu casaco no seu pescoço. Olhei para a minha roupa. Boa Bella, só uma vampira saia de calças e de top de casa em pleno Inverno.  
- Sai de casa a correr, esqueci-me do casaco. – Sorri, ele olhou para mim desconfiado. Era melhor mudar de assunto. - Então estavas a fotografar? – perguntei sobre o assunto que me tinha feito reparar nele.  
- Sim. – deu-me um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Tu gostas de fotografia?  
- Oh, se gosto. Era a minha vida.  
- Era?  
- Sim.. deixei de fotografar à três anos.  
Ele parecia interessado.  
- Porquê?  
- Passei por uma etapa na minha vida que não gostei muito, tudo por causa da fotografia. – Sorri tristemente e um flash do avião a cair veio-me à memoria, afastei isso.  
- Eu vou conseguir pôr-te a fotografar de novo. – Disse convencido de si mesmo.  
Eu ri.  
- Não sei.  
- Vais ver.  
Então aquilo era uma promessa que o voltaria a ver?!  
- O que estás a pensar? – Perguntou  
- Nada de mais. – Sorri, o meu telemovel começou a tocar no meu bolso, tirei-o e vi o nome de Alice no visor – Desculpa – Disse afastando-me um pouco dele, atendendo a chamada. – Diz.  
- _Bella, tens de vir para casa. James está doido por ainda não teres chegado. Eu não consigo omitir mais o que vi. Por favor vem.  
_- Ok Alice. Vou a voar.  
- _Ok. Adoro-te mana._  
- Tambem te adoro. – Disse, desligando a chamada. Caminhei até onde estava aquele rapaz que me fascinara desde o primeiro segundo que o vi. Estava a fotografar uma rosa, deixei-o acabar.  
Ele olhou para mim e sorriu.  
- Tenho de me ir embora. – Disse tristemente.  
O seu sorriso desvanesceu-se.  
- Que pena. Vejo-te amanhã?  
- Vou tentar. – Disse indo-me embora para casa, Alice de certo iria-me encher de perguntas, de certeza que viu Edward numa visão quando eu decidi ir falar com ele. Mordi o lábio. James iria-me fazer mais perguntas, não podia pôr Edward em perigo. Teria-me de controlar o maximo possivel e nem tentar fazer muita amizade com ele.

Abri a porta de casa e Alice veio ter comigo abraçando-me. Esme e Carlisle entraram na sala e deram-me um beijo na testa.  
- Querida, estavamos preocupados. – Disse Esme abraçando-me.  
- Desculpa, mãe. – Sorri-lhe.  
James entrou na sala, e quando os outros o viram, decidiram sair da sala, por mais que eu quisesse que eles ficassem... eu tinha de ter aquela conversa com ele sozinho.  
- Onde estives-te? Estava preocupado. – Disse-me beijando. Sim, eramos namorados. Quer dizer, noivos! Mas eu não gostava muito daquela palavra. Não o amava para casar-me com ele para toda a eternidade. Simplesmente, era como um agradecimento por me ter salvo a vida.  
- Desculpa, estive a dar uma volta. Queria conhecer a cidade, e estar todo o dia fechada não ajuda muito. – Disse-lhe  
- Eu percebo, mas podias ter avisado, ou pedido para ir contigo. – Dizia enquanto mexia numa mecha do meu cabelo.  
- Não queria incomodar-te. – disse sorrindo e tentando parecer convincente. Eu nunca tinha sido uma grande mentirosa, e esse era um dos poucos factos que não tinha mudado com a minha transformação. Na verdade eu tinha saído sozinha porque me sentia sempre vigiada por ele, eu sabia que ele não fazia por mal, apenas queria proteger-me, mas às vezes eu sentia-me uma prisioneira.  
- Sabes que estar contigo nunca me incomoda! Pronto não vamos falar mais do assunto! – exclamou dando-me um beijo na testa e puxando-me para o seu colo. Eu encostei a cabeça na cavidade do seu pescoço. Eu sentia-me segura junto dele. Mas como uma criança se sente junto do irmão mais velho ou do próprio pai. – A Alice disse que foste ver algumas igrejas para o nosso casamento. – Caiu-me tudo! Igrejas?! Deixei de respirar! Olhei para ele nos olhos, sorria abertamente. Eu não o podia magoar! Não depois de tudo o que ele tinha feito por mim! Mas o que é que eu lhe ia dizer?! Eu estava com James apenas por agradecimento. Ele tinha-me salvado a vida, eu não o podia magoar dizendo-lhe que não gostava dele da mesma forma que ele gostava de mim. Eu sentia amor por ele, mas era apenas amor de irmão, de melhor amigo. Quase igual ao que eu sentia por os meus outros irmãos. Quando ele me pedira em casamento, eu não tive coragem de dizer que não, ainda me lembrava de como os seus olhos brilhavam à espera da minha resposta. Eu tive tanta pena. Depois de tudo, mais valia a minha infelicidade do que a dele. Desde aquele momento que eu me arrependia da minha decisão. Mas não podia voltar a trás.  
Quando me preparava para responder senti o cheiro de Alice nas escadas.  
- Bella! Bella! – gritou até chegar a mim – Tens de vir ver as novas roupas que eu comprei! – exclamou entusiasmada puxando-me pela mão.  
- Alice eu estava a falar com a Bella! – exclamou James levantando-se.  
- Oh como se vocês não tivessem a eternidade para falar! – exclamou arrastando-me.  
- Desculpa amor. – disse beijando-o e seguindo Alice. Ele sorriu.

Corremos até ao quarto dela. Rosalie encontrava-se sentada na cama à nossa espera. Assim que vi que me encontrava a salvo, fechei a porta e finalmente respirei deixando-me cair no chão junto a ela.  
- Mais cedo ou mais tarde vais ter de lhe contar, Bella. Não vais conseguir fugir durante muito mais tempo. – disse Rose.  
- Eu sei. Mas ele vai sofrer tanto! – gemi apertando os joelhos contra o peito.  
- Nós estamos aqui para te ajudar mana. – disse Alice abraçando-me.  
Abracei-a também. Elas tinham razão, eu não conseguiria escapar por muito mais tempo.  
Alice largou-me colocando de pé aos saltinhos.  
- Vá agora conta-me tudo! – exclamou super entusiasmada.  
Eu fiz um ar confuso.  
- Tudo o quê? – perguntei colocando-me de pé.  
- Oh Bells! Não te faças de parva! Vá quem é ele? – perguntou Rose.  
Uma imagem de Edward a sorrir para mim passou pela minha cabeça, abanei-a expulsando aquelas imagens da minha cabeça.  
- Chama-se Edward Masen, é humano, gosta de fotografar e é lindooo! – exclamei com um grande sorriso caindo na cama de costas.  
Alice deu uma grande gargalhada e Rose acompanhou-a.  
Sentei-me com ar confuso.  
- Qual é a piada? – perguntei curiosa.  
- Nada, nada! – exclamou Rosalie.  
- É só que parece que alguém está apaixonado! – exclamou Alice sorrindo na minha direcção.

Voltei a deitar-me sorrindo. Seria? Seria isso? Seria esse o significado daquele fogo estranho que pareci consumir o meu corpo quando estava perto dele? O aperto que eu sentia agora na garganta como se estivesse longe da minha necessidade mais profundo? Não podia! Não podia ser! Ele era um humano e eu uma vampira! Era naturalmente impossível. Ele deveria sentir medo e receio de mim e não querer a minha companhia. Será que ele a quereria? Um novo aperto tomou conta de mim. Será que ele me iria rejeitar e fugir a sete pés de mim quando soubesse da verdade? Fiquei angustiada de um momento para o outro!  
Sentei-me na cama com a cara enterrada nas mãos.  
- Que se passa mana? – Perguntou Rose colocando o braço em volta dos meus ombros.  
- Isto é muito errado e naturalmente impossível! Ele é a minha presa! – gemi abraçando-a fortemente.  
- Pronto maninha vai ficar tudo bem. – disse ela embalando-me.  
- Desde quando o amor é um erro Bells? – perguntou Alice sentando-se ao meu lado.  
- Desde que é entre um humano e uma vampira. – respondi-lhe chorando sem lágrimas.  
- Bella – disse ela agarrando-me nos ombros – tu és a vampira mais controlada que eu conheço e também a mais correcta! Vais arranjar uma maneira de tornar isto possível e de seres feliz! Quer seja com ele ou com o James.  
Sorri e abracei-a.  
Bateram à porta.  
Era Jasper.  
- Alguma das senhoras quer fazer-nos companhia num jogo de playstation? – perguntou com um sorriso.  
Olhei para elas, todas concordamos e seguimos Jazz até à sala.  
Ficamos todos com os respectivos companheiros.

**

* * *

**

Mais um capitulo, esperemos que estejam a gostar da nossa fic

Bom nós vamos fazer uma experiência, acho que vocês vão gostar (eu pelo menos gostava nós gostavamos) vamos fazer novamente este capitulo mas no ponto do Edward...se recebemos reviews a dizerem que gostaram podemos fazer isso mais vezes ao longo da fic!

Resposta às Reviews:

Mew Mew Mellow - Ainda bem que gostou! Espero que goste deste!

miintrindade - Ah ainda bem que está gostanto da fic! Espero que goste deste capitulo! Nós somos portuguesas.

Nádia - Obrigado amiga! Obrigado pelos elogios! Espero que gostes!

ines - Ainda bem que gostaste pulguinha! Lê este e vê se gostas!

Helena - Os seus desejos são ordens! Ahahah Aqui tem mais!

Sol Swan Cullen - Obrigado pelo elogio! Aqui esta o proximo!

Obrigado a todas que comentaram do fundo do coração! Fazem-nos muito felizes e dão-nos inspiração para continuar!

Continuem a fazê-lo! Obrigado!

Beijos, Dan e Cat


	4. POV Edward Masen

**Capitulo II – POV Edward Masen  
"A sua voz, a sua imagem não me saiam da cabeça." **

Estava mais um dia de Inverno em Lisboa, as alturas em que eu mais gostava de fotografar. Peguei na minha maquina e no meu casaco e sai do quarto.  
- Jake, vou sair. – Disse ao meu irmão que jogava Fear no computador. Ele deu um pulo quando ouviu a minha voz por trás de si.  
- Queres-me matar? Eu estou a jogar um jogo de terror e tu falas assim do nada? – Eu dei-lhe o meu sorriso torto. – Ok, vai lá.  
Eu sai do seu quarto, morava no centro de Lisboa com os meus pais e o meu irmão mais novo, Jacob de 18 anos. Eramos um familia cheia de recursos, bem como queiram, ricos.  
Sai de casa e caminhei para o meu jardim favorito, ao pé da estufa fria.

Enquanto fotografava o lago reparei numa rapariga que estava a olhar, como se tivesse a perguntar a si propria se vinha ter comigo ou simplesmente virava de costas e ia-se embora. No minimo de cinco segundos já se encontrava a um metro de mim. Isso era possivel?  
- Olá – Disse ela atras de mim.  
Eu olhei na sua direcção, ela era linda. O seu sorriso era magnifico/perfeito. Sorri-lhe de volta.  
- Já me estava a perguntar quando virias falar comigo. – Disse fazendo o meu sorriso torto. Ela ficou chocada a olhar para mim, nos seus olhos parecia que estava confusa por eu ter reparado que ela estava a olhar para mim. – Eu sou muito observador. – Acabei por dizer. Ela fazia com cada careta enquanto pensava se eu lia a sua mente ou coisa assim, arqueando a sombracelha observou-me com mais rigor. Talvez avaliando se era mesmo um humano e não um super heroi. Suspirei. – Não eu não leio pensamentos, apenas sou muito perspicaz. E não é muito dificil saber o que tu estás a pensar. – O medo invadiu-lhe a sua expressão fazendo uma cara completamente engraçada. – Fazes com cada cara! – Exclamei gargalhando.  
- Já vi que não estás para conversas sérias! – Exclamou por fim virando-me as costas.  
Não, não a podia deixar ir. Edward o que se passa contigo? Tu nem a conheces! Sem pensar se estava a agir bem ou mal segurei-lhe o braço. Ela parou com o meu toque e eu senti um formigueiro a percorrer o meu corpo com o toque na sua pele gelada.  
- Por favor, fica. Desculpa às vezes sou um bocadinho contraditório. Chamo-me Edward Masen e tu? – Sorri ao vê-la a virar-se novamente para me encarar. Ainda não tinha largado o seu braço.  
- Bella Cullen – Disse sorrindo, aquele sorriso magnifico de novo. Os seus cabelos castanhos realçavam a sua pele branca, nunca tinha visto ninguem tão branco, tão perfeito com ela. Seria uma miragem? Mas o que se passava comigo? E os seus olhos eram de um dourado invulgar, parecia caramelo derretido, larguei-lhe o braço.  
- Então não és de cá? – Perguntei interessado em saber mais coisas dela.  
- Não eu sou do Porto, mas nasci em Londres. E tu? Também não tens um nome português. – Perguntou  
- Ah eu sou mesmo de cá! Os meus pais é que são americanos. – Disse sorrindo.  
Olhei com atenção para ela, como é que ela em pleno inverno usava só umas calças e um top?  
- Não tens frio? – Uma aragem fria percorreu o meu corpo e eu aconcheguei o meu casaco no pescoço. Ela olhou para a sua roupa.  
- Sai de casa a correr, esqueci-me do casaco. – Sorriu, eu olhei para ela meio desconfiado. – Então estavas a fotografar? – Disse apontando para a minha maquina.  
- Sim. – Dei-lhe um sorriso de orelha a orelha – Tu gostas de fotografia? – Aquilo interessava-me.  
- Oh, se gosto. Era a minha vida. – Respondeu tristemente.  
A curiosidade de saber mais coisas sobre ela, percorreu-me novamente.  
- Era?  
- Sim... Deixei de fotografar à três anos.  
Humm, que se terá passado? Não há nada mais maravilhoso para uma pessoa que fotografar, principalmente se gostar de transmitir as suas emoções e todo o resto numa simples fotografia.  
- Porquê?  
- Passei por uma etapa na minha vida que não gostei muito, tudo por causa da fotografia. – Sorri tristemente, senti uma enorme vontade de envolvê-la com os meus braços para a consolar, mas afastei isso. Tive uma ideia.  
- Eu vou conseguir pôr-te a fotografar de novo. – Disse convencido de mim mesmo. Tinha de fazer isso, tinha de a pôr feliz. Mas depois assaltou-me uma duvida, o facto de se ela não quiser ver-me mais.  
Ela riu-se. E a esperança de voltar a vê-la surgiu.  
- Não sei.  
- Vais ver. – Ela ficou pensativa – O que estás a pensar? – Eu amava mesmo poder ler a mente dela.  
- Nada de mais. – Sorriu e o seu telemovel começou a tocar. Tirou-o das calças e olhou para o visor – Desculpa – Disse afastando-se de mim, eu observei-a. Olhei para o lado e vi uma rosa vermelha, sorri e baixei-me para a fotografar. Senti os passos suaves de Bella a aproximarem-se de mim. Tirei a foto e levantei-me, olhando para ela de novo e sorrindo.  
- Tenho de me ir embora. – Disse tristemente. Senti o meu sorriso a desvanescer. Não queria que ela fosse. Não agora que a tinha visto. A sua voz, a sua imagem não me saiam da cabeça.  
- Que pena. – Disse por fim – Vejo-te amanhã?  
- Vou tentar. – Disse indo-se embora, parecia preocupada com o facto de me ver novamente.  
- Bella. – Sussurrei para mim mesmo sorrindo. Caminhando pelo jardim a ver se via mais alguma coisa.

O telemovel no meu bolso começou a tocar. Tirei-o e suspirei ao ver quem telefonava.  
- Estou?  
- _Edward, onde estás? Estou à tua espera à mais de duas horas! –_ Gritava Victoria do outro lado. Olhei para o relogio, estava mesmo atrasado.  
- Desculpa, vim fotografar e esqueci-me completamente das horas, onde estás?  
- _Em tua casa. Só pensas em fotografar?! Não sei no que vês de importante nisso e... – _Não tinha paciencia para ouvir aquela conversa novamente, desliguei-lhe o telemovel na cara. Por vezes Victoria conseguia ser bem ciumenta com coisas que nem valiam a pena. Guardei a maquina na bolsa propria e dirigi-me para casa. Bella ainda não me tinha saido da mente, o que se passava afinal comigo?

Abri a porta de casa e Victoria já se encontrava a olhar para mim, suspirei a conversa seria longa. Fechei a porta e caminhei até ela, dando-lhe um beijo na testa.  
- Edward Masen, é assim com este despreso todo que tu me tratas?  
- Vá lá Vicky, o que eu fiz agora? – Disse caminhando para o meu quarto com ela atrás.  
- O que fizes-te? Vim ter contigo e tu simplesmente tinhas desaparecido.  
- Não sejas exagerada, estou aqui agora não é? – Perguntei abraçando-a.  
- Sim. Mas que raio vês nessa procaria a que chamas fotografia?!  
- Parás de ser assim? – Perguntei largando-a.  
- Podias antes preocupar-te com o nosso casamento! – Gritou  
Sim, eu estava noivo para ai à um ano. Graças aos meus pais que ainda viviam em seculos passados e arranjaram-me uma noiva. Pelo menos podiam ter escolhido uma de melhor personalidade. Ela às vezes tirava-me mesmo do serio.  
- Victoria, não tenho andado com cabeça para isso.  
- Nunca andas! É só fotografia, fotografia. Edward cresce.  
- Não! – Gritei – Aqui quem tem de crescer és tu.  
- É assim que pensas?  
- É preciso responder?  
Ela abriu a boca mas fechou-a logo, pegando na sua mala que estava em cima da minha cama.  
- Quando quiseres ou tiveres um tempo para nós telefona-me. – Saiu do quarto. Ouvi a porta da rua ao fundo do corredor a fechar bruscamente. Dei um pontapé na cadeira que estava ao pé da minha secretária e deixei-me cair para a cama. Ela andava a passar das marcas.  
Peguei num caderno e começei a desenhar, outra coisa que adorava para alem da fotografia.

- Ela estava pior que um furacão. – Disse Jake entrando no meu quarto.  
- Nem me digas nada. – Disse dando os ultimos retoques no meu desenho.  
- Tens de falar com os pais Ed, ela não é quem tu... Quem é essa? – Perguntou apontando para o desenho que estava à frente das minhas mãos. Olhei com atenção e reconheci a rapariga que desenhara, Bella.  
- Uma rapariga que vi no parque.  
- Amor à primeira vista Edwazinho?  
- Cala-te, cromo! – Disse pegando numa almofada, mandando-a, bateu mesmo na cara.  
- Pronto, pronto! – exclamou com as mãos no ar.  
Eu gargalhei.  
- Como a conheceste? Como é ela? – perguntou quase aos saltos.  
Eu arqeei a sobrancelha.  
- Tu às vezes pareces mesmo uma rapariga. – disse eu rindo às gargalhadas.  
- Ah ah ah. Tens cá uma piada! – exclamou dando-me um calduço na cabeça e colocando-se atras de mim para observar melhor o desenho.  
- Bom se ela for mesmo assim é cá uma boazona! – exclamou.  
Eu senti o meu sangue a ferver. Levantei-me bruscamente olhando-o nos olhos.  
- Não voltas a falar assim dela! Ouviste bem! – exclamei quase gritando.  
- Calma maninho! Não é preciso matares-me! – exclamou afastando-se. Mas o que é que se passava comigo, eu nunca tinha reagido assim. Isto estava a dar-me a volta à cabeça.  
- Desculpa Jake, não sei o que me deu. Ela não me sai da cabeça. – disse derrotado e deitando-me na cama.  
- Não faz mal. – disse sentando-se ao meu lado – Entao mas como é que tu a conheceste? – perguntou com um ar sério. Eu sorri.  
- Eu estava a fotografar e ela aproximou-se. Foi como uma miragem, nem sei explicar. Como um anjo caido do céu. Ela é linda e a sua voz parece uma melodia saida de um piano. Uma melodia que eu podia ouvir para sempre. – respondi suspirando.  
- Aqui alguém está apaixonado e não sou eu! – exclamou ele – Eu nunca te vi assim, meu. Nem mesmo com a Victória.  
Eu sentei-me.  
- Isso foi porque eu nunca me senti assim. – respondi olhando-o nos olhos e sorrindo.  
Ele levantou-se.  
- Bom vou deixar o apaixonadinho a pensar na sua miragem. – disse abrindo a porta. - Só eu é que não tenho visões destas! – ouvi-o resmungar enquanto batia com a porta.  
Gargalhei para mim próprio.  
Mas uma nova angústia tomou conta de mim. Será que ela era isso? Será que ela não tinha passado de uma visão? Será que eu nunca mais voltaria a vê-la?  
Um aperto no coração quase agoniante surpreendeu-me. Mas o que é que se passava comigo?! Seria amor como o Jake tinha dito?! Não, não podia ser. Eu só a tinha visto uma vez! Eu tinha que voltar a vê-la. Voltar a sentir o seu perfume e ouvir a sua voz. Aliás eu tinha-lhe feito uma promessa e pretendia cumpri-la. Era uma boa desculpa para a voltar a ver.  
Suspirei.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo II na versão de Edward como tinhamos dito, esperemos que gostem.  
**

**Resposta as REVIEW'S:  
Sol Swan Cullen - **Sol querida, ainda bem que estás a gostar desta fic, esperamos que gostes do POV de Edward.

**Mew Mew Mellow - **Aqui tens mais um capitulo, nos quissemos por mais personagens do que o habitual então misturamos, nunca niguem deve ter imaginado Jake como irmão de Edward ou Victoria namorada dele. x'D obrigada pela REVIEW, esperamos que gostes deste. É tambem imaginamos muito os Cullen a jogar playstation, principalmente Emmett.

**Thassial - **Ainda bem que estas a gostar, ficamos muito contentes. É é estranho ver James bonzinho, mas tambem lhe fica optimo este papel x'D

**Noelle - **Ainda bem que estas a gostar da fic querida, é vamos ver se James vai ficar bonzinho quando Bella falar com ele x'D Obrigada pela fic e continua a visitar-nos e a deixar Review.

**Helena - **Mais um capitulo, espero que gostes e deixes Review

**Anny Thomaz - **Aqui está mais um capitulo, no ponto de vista do nosso homem dos sonhos, Edward. Espero que gostes. Sim, o poder vai ser esse a mais um x'D Deixa Review querida.

**Raquel - **Aqui esta prespectiva do Edward em relaçao ao encontro com Bella e depois, espero que gostes e deixes Review.

**Nadia - **Mais um capitulo, esperamos que gostes querida.


	5. O meu coração voltou a “bater”

**Capitulo III  
****O meu coração voltou a "bater" – Bella Cullen**

Passei a noite toda com Alice e Rosalie a conversar ou então no meu quarto com James. Mas por mais que eu tentasse tirar Edward da cabeça não conseguia. Eu precisava de o ver pelo menos mais uma vez! E foi com esta certeza que me esperei ansiosamente que o dia nascesse. Quando se vive eternamente e nunca se dorme a noites tornam-se muito aborrecidas.

Quando os primeiros raios de Sol apareceram, fui até ao meu quarto e troquei de roupa. Apesar se não ter frio, tive o cuidado de vestir uma blusa grossa e um casaco por cima, não podia cometer o mesmo erro do dia anterior. A seguir sentei-me em frente ao meu espelho a pentear-me. Os meus cabelos chegavam-se pela cintura e caiam em cachos, um aspecto bom de se ser vampira, está-se sempre bonita independentemente da situação. Senti o cheiro de Alice e bateram à porta.  
- Entra. – disse apenas.  
- Acabei de ver o que vais fazer. – disse ela sentando-se na minha cama. É não servia para nada, a não ser para pensar.  
- Achas mal? – perguntei com um ar triste. A opinião dela era muito importante para mim.  
- Não, eu não acho. – ela sorriu e eu suspirei de alivio – Mas acho que devias ter mais cuidado com o James. – disse com um ar sério, mas depois sorriu – Mas como eu sou muito inteligente, pedi ao Jasper para o levar a caçar quando vi o que ias fazer! – e pôs-se aos saltinhos.  
Não havia melhor irmã que Alice. Fui até ela e abracei-a.  
- Obrigado, mana! Nem sei como te agradecer! Faço tudo o que quiseres! – exclamei abraçando-a fortemente.  
Ela largou-me com um grande sorriso nos lábios.  
- Ah que bom! – exclamou olhando-me de cima a baixo.  
Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha não percebendo o que ela estava a dizer. Quando finalmente percebi, coloquei as mãos no ar e afastei-me rapidamente dela, até à outra ponta do quarto.  
- Ah não Alice! Isso não! – gritei.  
Ela fez um ar inocente.  
- Mas tu disseste tudo! – exclamou gemendo.  
E começou a chorar falsamente e sem lágrimas. Porcaria! Porque é que eu não suportava ver a minha duendezinha triste?!  
- Pronto, Alice. Mas só desta vez! – exclamei avançando para ela.  
- Iupii! – exclamou batendo palmas e aos saltinhos.  
Avançou para dentro do meu grandioso armário (que eu nunca tinha usado nem metade das roupas para grande desgosto de Alice) e quando saiu de lá trazia consigo um vestido comprido de cetim azul-bebé com mangas compridas, eu gostava principalmente do pormenor das mangas que eram justas e abriam junto às mãos. Eu não podia negar que ele era lindo e que Alice tinha muito bom gosto. Ela deu-mo para eu vestir. Vi-me ao espelho no fim.  
- É lindo, Alice! – exclamei vendo de vários ângulos.  
- Eu sei! Eu sou um génio! – exclamou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.  
- Mas ainda falta uma coisa. – disse apontando para uma cadeira. Sentei-me e ela penteou-me e no final apanhou em cima com alguns fios de cabelo a caírem-me na face.  
- UAU! – exclamei no final de tudo. – Obrigado. – disse dando-lhe um abraço.  
- De nada. – disse ela – Como se eu fosse capaz de te deixar ir ter com o teu apaixonado humano naquele estado lastimável em que estavas! – exclamou abanando a cabeça em sinal de reprovação.

Sorri e corri até à porta de entrada.  
- Vou sair! – gritei quando abri a porta.  
Bati com a mão na testa. Bolas, Bella! Já te ias esquecendo outra vez! Voltei para trás e vesti um casaco de ganga que quase nunca utilizava e depois sai pela porta ainda aberta.  
Assim que pisei o primeiro degrau, senti o cheiro lindo do dia anterior, mas não podia ser! Olhei para o lado sentido alguém a olhar para mim. Não! Não podia ser! Edward Masen estava parado nos degraus da casa ao lado a olhar para mim também surpreso. Vá lá Bella! Diz alguma coisa! Não vais ficar feita parva a olhar para ele! Mas nada…não saia nada da minha boca. Ele fechou a boca e sorriu. Nem isso eu consegui fazer!  
- Olá Bella! – exclamou descendo as escadas e aproximando-se de mim – Parece que tu e a tua família são os meus novos vizinhos. – disse já junto a mim.  
Vi que a ideia lhe agradava e sorri com isso. Ficamos assim, simplesmente a olhar um para o outro, tentando perceber o que o outro pensava. Até que me apercebi que era a minha vez de dizer alguma coisa.  
- Hum, olá Edward! – exclamei sorrindo – Pois parece que sim. - Reparei na maquina fotográfica que se encontrava na sua mão.  
- Vais fotografar? – perguntei apontando para a maquina.  
- Sim, vou. – disse sorrindo – Queres vir? Vou até à Estufa Fria. – perguntou com um ar sério, como se estivesse com medo que eu recusasse (como se isso fosse possível).  
- Claro! – exclamei descendo as escadas e colocando-me ao lado dele.  
Logo um sorriso apareceu na sua cara.  
- Hoje estás muito bonita. – disse enquanto caminhávamos lado a lado, sem sequer olhar para mim, imaginei que fosse para esconder como estava corado.  
- Humm Obrigado. – agradeci, se eu ainda fosse humana provavelmente estaria vermelha da cabeça aos pés.  
- De nada! – disse finalmente olhando para mim – Eu só digo verdades! – exclamou dando um grande sorriso onde mostrou todos os seus dentes brancos. E gargalhou. O meu som preferido no mundo inteiro.  
- Então e o que fazes da vida? – Perguntei  
- Bem, eu pinto e tiro fotos. Porque há sempre duas galerias prontas a terem algo meu. – Disse piscando-me o olho.  
Galerias... fez-me lembrar o porquê de ter ido para Italia, por ser agora uma vampira. Bem, por um lado agradecia isso, tinha uma familia espectacular e agora, tinha Edward como vizinho... quem não queria uma coisa destas?  
- E tu? – Perguntou ele tirando-me do transe de pensamentos.  
- Neste momento ajudo a minha irmã no atlier dela. – Disse sorrindo.  
Pagámos a entrada da Estufa Fria e entramos, aquilo lá dentro era fabuloso, um bom sitio para fotografar e sem duvida para estar com um rapaz escultural como o Edward.  
- Queres? – Perguntou inclinando a maquina para mim. Olhei para ela e senti uma atracção de pegar na maquina. Mas não estava segura disso.  
- Não, obrigada.  
Ele sorriu e inclinou-se. O que fez a minha pele arrepiar.  
- Um dia vou conseguir. – Disse no meu ouvido, aquela voz... suspiro... aquele cheiro...  
Afastei-me.  
Ele suspirou, continuando a fotografar. Em uma/duas horas tinhamos visto aquilo tudo. Eu lamentava pelo tempo passar tão rapido quando ele estava comigo.  
- Queres ir almoçar comigo?  
Se pelo menos eu podesse comer...  
- Eu não tenho fome, mas se quiseres posso acompanhar-te.  
Ele sorriu, aquele sorriso que me deixava sem "ar".  
- Seria uma honra. – Disse dando o seu braço.

Chegámos a um restaurante ao pé da estufa e sentamo-nos numa mesa. Mal ele pediu o que queria e o garçon foi-se embora, Edward começou-me a avaliar com aqueles olhos verdes.  
- És diferente.  
Eu fiquei sobressaltada, no que ele tinha reparado?  
- Calma, é no bom sentido.  
Respirei de alivio.  
- Diferente como? – Perguntei por fim.  
- Não sei. Talvez porque me chames à atenção. – Gargalhou. Se fosse humana simplesmente tinha ficado vermelhissima. Agradecia, que nós vampiros não corassemos.  
- Fala-me de ti.  
- O que queres saber?  
- Sei lá. – Sorri, ele parecia fascinado a olhar para o meu sorriso.  
- Hum, então moro com os meus pais e o meu irmão, humm... não sei... – Riu-se  
- Namorada? – Perguntei, ele olhou para mim como se tivesse a tentar decifrar o porquê detrás da minha pergunta.  
Antes que ele podesse responder, uma rapariga de cabelos ruivos aproximou-se dele e beijou-o. BEIJOU-O? Eu fiquei completamente sem reacção, sentia a minha boca aberta pelo espanto mas nem conseguia fechá-la. Que estupida que eu sou! Ele é lindo e é humano, era normal ter uma namorada.  
- Victoria, tenho companhia, para com isso. – Dizia Edward tentando livrar-se dela. Pedindo-me desculpa com a sua expressão.  
Ela olhou para mim avaliando.  
- Olá sou a Victoria, namorada dele. – Disse, eu levantei-me, já não tinha nada a fazer ali. Sem dizer nada e sem olhar novamente para Edward sai de lá a correr. Ainda ouvi ela a dizer "Tens amigas muito antipacticas.".

Quando me vi fora de vistas, corri em velocidade vampirica. Em cinco minutos estava de volta a casa. Entrei e senti os olhares de Rose, Alice e Esme em mim, mas não liguei. Subi até ao meu quarto trancando-o, deixei-me cair na cama, chorando sem lagrimas.  
Bateram à porta.  
- Bella? – Era Esme, mas não respondi. Não queria falar com ninguem. Então foi que entraram pela janela do meu quarto. Alice. Bolas!  
- Bella... que se passou? – Disse sentando-se na minha cama e fazendo festas no cabelo. – Só te vi a correres para casa.  
- Oh, Alice... ele tem uma namorada. Meu Deus, fui tão estupida em acreditar que ele estaria interessado em mim. – Abraçei-a.  
Alice começou a cheirar o ar e eu fiz o mesmo, era o cheiro dele, o cheiro de Edward. Tocaram à campainha. Fui de sorra até à janela e viu-o, tinha sido ele. Corri para dentro do quarto, apesar de me sentir magoada queria vê-lo, precisava de o ver. Alice agarrou-me o braço.  
- É melhor não. – Disse  
- Porquê?  
- James está a voltar. Vou lá abaixo dizer para não abrirem a porta. Por favor, não faças asneiras, sabes como é James.  
Acenei com a cabeça e ela saiu. Como me podia sentir mal por ele ter namorada se eu tinha um noivo? Seria por querer estar a minha eternidade com o Edward? E se ele amar a namorada? Suspirei, caindo de novo na cama.

Sai do quarto e desci as escadas, sentando-me ao lado de Rose na sala, que me abraçou. Alice já lhe tinha contado tudo. Suspirei e abraçei-a tambem enquanto ela me mexia no cabelo. Fechei os olhos, lembrando-me de todos os momentos antes de saber da rapariga ruiva.  
A porta abriu-se e as vozes dos rapazes fizeram-se ouvir. Jasper, Emmett e James tinham chegado a casa da caçada. Cumprimentaram-nos e começaram a contar as suas aventuras. Será que ninguem lhes tinha ensinado que não se brincava com a comida?  
- Bella, vamos a um joguinho? – perguntou Emmett.  
- Claro.  
- Prepara-te que vou ganhar. – Disse dando-me o comando da playstation.  
- Seria a primeira vez. – Disse James, fazendo todos gargalharem. Emmett fuzilou-o com o olhar.

Lá para as 23horas, arranjei uma desculpa para subir para o meu quarto. Fui ate ao armario e vesti algo mais confortavel. Subi pela minha janela até ao telhado.

Ficando a olhar para a lua cheia e as estrelas a brilharem no ceu escuro.  
- Bella? – Ouvi atrás de mim passado uns momentos. Olhei para trás e Edward estava lá.  
- O que estás aqui a fazer? – Perguntei. E se alguem sentisse o cheiro dele? E se James viesse ver o que se passava comigo?  
- Isso pergunto-te eu a ti. Podes cair. – Eu gargalhei com a ironia, como se eu me aleijasse. Ele arqueou a sombracelha e eu parei. Ele sentou-se ao meu lado. – Vi-te aqui da minha janela – Apontou – E vim ter contigo. Queria falar contigo.  
- Fala. – Disse indiferente, não podia mostrar o quanto estava magoada com aquela situação.  
- Queria pedir-te desculpa por aquilo de hoje. – Disse segurando a minha mão.  
Tirei-a das mãos dele.  
- Não tens de me pedir desculpa por beijares a tua namorada.  
Ele suspirou e eu olhei para ele.  
- Se fosse por mim, ela não era minha namorada.  
- Como assim? – Aquilo interessava-me.  
Ele suspirou.  
- É um casamento arranjado.  
Eu arqueei a sombracelha.  
- Estamos no seculo XXI.  
- Mas os meus pais são conservadores. Agora tu, Bella... – Ele olhou para mim nos olhos – Não sei, mas chegas-te e mudas-te toda a minha vida e... – Tapei-lhe a boca para ele não falar, por mais que eu quisesse que ele continuasse, estava a ouvir alguma coisa. Uma coisa que não se ouviria se eu fosse humana. Nos olhos verdes dele passou a duvida do que se passava.  
_-Bella? _– Ouvi a voz de James, em pouco tempo ele estaria no meu quarto e iria à janela e sentia o cheiro de Edward lá.  
- Edward tenho de ir.  
- Mas..  
- Desculpa, vai para casa, faz isso por favor. – Disse dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha e saltando para o parapeito da varanda, fechei a janela e fui abrir a porta. James estava a olhar para mim sorrindo.  
- Demoras-te. – Disse entrando.  
- Desculpa, querido. Estava lá fora e não ouvi.  
Ele sorriu, envolvendo-me nos seus braços.  
- Estás diferente.  
- Se pudesse diria que estava cansada. – Sorri.  
Bateram à porta. Abri-a.  
- James, Carlisle vai caçar hoje, perguntou se queres ir connosco. – Perguntou Jasper.  
- Mas fomos caçar hoje.  
- Amanhã vão elas. E assim aproveitavamos e jogavamos um joguinho de Basebol.  
- Ok. – Disse. Beijou-me – Venho logo. – Sorri, seria obra de Alice?  
Eles sairam do quarto e eu fui atrás deles.

Alice veio ter comigo quando os rapazes já tinham saido.  
- Como vais vestida? – perguntou  
- Onde?  
- Hum, ainda não decidis-te?  
Pensei por uns momentos e olhei para o relogio era meia noite. Edward devia estar a dormir, então lembrei-me da janela para onde ele tinha apontado. Será que ele tinha a janela aberta?  
Olhei para Alice e ela sorriu.  
- Sim é mesmo isso. – Ela disse.  
- Vou assim. Bem adeus – Disse dando-lhe um beijo na face e fiz o mesmo a Rose e a Esme. Aquela caçada e o jogo deviam ser ideias da Alice.  
Subi para o telhado e saltei para o predio ao lado. Entrando pela janela que Edward tinha apontado.  
Encontrava-se a dormir. Olhei para a secretária e vi um desenho, curiosa pelo facto dele me ter dito que tambem desenhava, peguei na folha. E vi-me a mim. O belo retrato meu. Ele pensava em mim?!  
Sorri, o meu coração voltou a "bater".  
Peguei na cadeira e devagar coloquei-a ao pé da cama, sentando-me nela, observei Edward a dormir. Era perfeito, pena ter de esconder aqueles olhos fantasticos.  
Ele virou-se para o lado onde eu estava, suspirou.  
- Bella. – Sussurrou.

**

* * *

**

Bom aqui está mais um capitulo! Esperemos que estejam a gostar das suspresas! Nós estamos muito entusiasmadas com todas as reviews que estamos a receber e queriamos agradecer-vos muito!!

**Resposta às Reviews:**

**Bella** - Naah's little princ... - Obrigado Thais! Aqui está mais um amiga esperamos que goste!

**Sol Swan Cullen** - Oh obrigado! Tentamos sempre melhorar! É mudamos um bocadinho a historia original... Esperamos que goste deste querida! Olhe eu (Dan) já adiconei seu email no msn agora é só voce aceitar!

**Helena** - Ainda bem que está gostando! Esperamos que goste!

**raquel **- Sim nós arranjamos uma maneira de tornar a história muito diferente do original... e tentamos pô-los a sentir coisas diferentes dos companheiros, que não amor! Esperamos que goste.

**Beijos e Esperamos que gostem! Agradecemos do fundo do coração a todos que comentaram e leram!**

**Deixem Review!!**

**Dan e Cat**


	6. Um vento veio, trazendo o seu cheiro

**Capitulo IV  
"Um vento veio contra a minha cara, trazendo consigo o cheiro do Edward, aquele cheiro doce que me deixava agua na boca."**

O dia começou a amanhecer e eu tinha de voltar para casa, sabia disso, mas a dor de deixar Edward era muito mais forte. Ele ainda dormia, e não havia movimento ainda em sua casa. Levantei-me devagar da cadeira e arrumei-a no sitio certo. Olhei para ele uma ultima vez e suspirei, saltando pela janela. Subindo outro telhado e saltando para a varanda do meu quarto. Alice já lá se encontrava.  
- Olá – Disse com grande sorriso.  
- Olá Bella. – Falou um pouco chateada, eu sentei-me ao seu lado.  
- Que se passa Alice? Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
- Não, Bella. Só eu é que fiquei sem a minha amiga e companheira durante a noite toda.  
- Desculpa. – Disse abraçando-a.  
- Então gostas-te do desenho?! – Perguntou levantando-se  
- Já o tinhas visto? – Arqueei a sombracelha e ela deu-me o seu grande sorriso – Oh, era fabuloso.  
- Estou curiosa em conhecê-lo.  
- Mal haja uma oportunidade eu apresento-te. – Sorri abraçando-a. – Eles já chegaram?  
- Não. – Disse tristonha, para alem de ter ficado sem mim durante a noite, doia-lhe mais o facto de não estar com o Jasper. Ela nestes tempos separava-se dele só para me ajudar. – Vão chegar um pouco depois da nossa partida. – Sorriu – Vamos caçar?  
A garganta começava a arder só de lembrar do cheiro a sangue fresco.  
- Vamos. – Disse fazendo uma careta de esfomeada, ela riu-se pegando na minha mão saimos as duas do meu quarto. Descendo as escadas. Rose e Esme levantaram-se do sofá quando sentiram o nosso cheiro ou nos ouviram.  
Esme abraçou-me.  
- Querida, estás melhor?  
- Sim, mãe.  
Rose sorriu-me e abraçou-me, ela sabia perfeitamente o que eu sentia, já que gostava de Emmett mesmo antes dele virar vampiro. Saimos as quatro de casa e entramos no mercedes de Carlisle que estava na rua estacionado. Rosalie ia a guiar enquanto Esme estava sentada a seu lado e eu e Alice no banco de trás.  
- Quando é que o vou ver novamente? – Perguntei a Alice baixo, mesmo sabendo que Esme e Rose ouviam, mas ao qual fingiam que não estavam a ouvir.  
- Logo, logo. – Sorriu-me.  
Senti o meu coração a "bater" de novo. Ah, como era optima a sensação de saber que não tarda ia estar com Edward. Tinha de falar com James sobre isso, mas tinha de saber o quanto Ed significava para mim ou eu para ele. Não queria magoar desnessariamente James, ele não merecia. Alice pegou-me na mão quando viu a minha expressão de meio panico.  
- Ainda não consigo ver o que vai acontecer depois da conversa com James, mas ele é uma pessoa/vampiro espectacular.  
- Espero que ele me perdoe.  
- Vais ver que não acontece nada querida. – Disse Esme  
Olhei para a Rose, já que queria tambem uma resposta ou opinião dela, mas pela sua expressão ela achava que James não iria reagir tão bem como as outras pensavam. Suspirei.

Chegámos a um vale bem longe de Lisboa em algumas horas, Rose estacionou o carro entre as arvores, longe da estrada, vá alguem curioso procurar as pessoas que estavam no carro e vissem-nos a caçar.  
Saimos do carro e separamo-nos, não era muito seguro estarmos a caçar na mesma area, já que quando caçavamos entregavamo-nos completamente aos instintos de predadores.  
Caçei alguns veados e lobos e corri novamente para o carro, esperando por elas. A primeira que chegou foi Rose. Entramos no carro à espera de Alice e Esme ouvindo um cd de Emmett de Rock Português.  
- Quando pensas em falar com James? – Perguntou ela.  
- Quando tiver a certeza do que eu sou para Edward, não vale a pena magoar James se Edward não sentir o mesmo que eu.  
- E como achas que ele vai reagir quando souber que és uma vampira?  
Eu suspirei.  
- Não sei, e posso confessar que tenho muito medo disso.  
Ela sorriu e passou com a sua mão no meu cabelo.  
- Vai tudo correr bem. Olha elas vêm ai.  
Alice e Esme em cinco minutos estavam dentro do carro e Rosalie arrancou novamente para Lisboa, eu suspirei e fiquei a admirar a paisagem que por vezes ficavam só borrões, pela velocidade maxima a que ela conduzia.  
Rose estacionou o carro mesmo ao pé de casa. Senti o meu cheiro favorito no ar e olhei para o lado vendo Edward saindo de casa. Elas estavam a olhar para ele e depois sorriram para mim entrando em casa.  
Eu caminhei um pouco em direcção do rapaz que sorria por mim e esperava ao pé das escadas do seu prédio.  
- Mana...  
Virei-me e Alice encontrava-se com os olhos vazios, corri até ela.  
- O que viste? – Perguntei assustada.  
- A partir das quatro vais estar sol. Cuidado! – Disse correndo para casa, pois, porcaria da nossa pele a brilhar como mil diamantes enquanto exposta ao sol. Caminhei novamente até ele que sorria para mim.  
- Bom dia. – Disse sorrindo  
- Olá Bella – Disse dando-me um sorriso de orelha a orelha e pegando em mim ao colo rodando comigo.  
Quando pôs-me no chão gargalhei.  
- Muito bem disposto logo de manhã.  
Ele sorriu e estendeu-me a sua mão com uma carta.  
- Lê! Enviaram-me hoje.  
Eu peguei e abri-a.

"_Mr. Edward Mansen,  
__É com muito orgulho que gostariamos que passa-se por cá no dia 9 de Dezembro para que falassemos de uma nova exposição sua.  
__Director Billy Black"_

- Edward, que maximo! Dia 9 é já amanhã.  
Sorri.  
- É o melhor que me aconteceu... quer dizer... – Aproximou-se mais de mim. Eu sentia borboletas no meu estomago com aquela aproximação? Senti outro cheiro na rua, o cheiro do James. Oh, não!  
Peguei na mão dele e corri, tendo cuidado para não correr com a velocidade de vampira. Parámos no jardim onde nos conhecemos.  
- O que se passou?  
- Estava a chegar uma pessoa que eu não queria ver agora. – Sorri-lhe e ele tentou decifrar a minha expressão mas depois suspirou por não conseguir.  
Tentei sentir ou ouvir, o cheiro ou a voz de James, mas nada. Que alivio, tinha de estar com atenção.  
- E posso ir ver a tua exposição?  
- Claro, quero-te lá logo que começe.  
- E a Victoria? – Perguntei fazendo uma careta e ele riu-se.  
- Oh, ela nem deve ir. Nunca foi.  
- Serio? Que parvoice.  
Ele sorriu.  
- É hoje que comes comigo?  
Eu mordi o lábio. Eu não podia estar sempre a dizer que não tinha fome. Tinha de fazer o sacrificio, já que das quatro da tarde até à hora dele ir dormir iria faltar muito.

Há hora de almoço, procurámos um bom restaurante na baixa e sentámo-nos. Eu não conhecia todos os sabores, mas massa para um vampiro era horrivel, então pedi pure com uns bifes, enquanto ele pediu um prato de peixe.  
- Quando será a exposição?  
- Normalmente dois dias depois da reunião. – Sorriu de orelha em orelha, aquilo era a vida dele, estava-lhe nos olhos, naquele brilho. Naqueles olhos verdes que me faziam perder, mas ao qual eu não me importava. Suspirei.  
- O que foi? – Disse pousando a sua mão na minha, um choque deu-se por causa das temperaturas e ele retirou imediatamente a mão, suspirei de novo. Aquilo era tão mau. – Não estás com frio? Estás sempre gelada.  
Eu mordi o lábio, ele estava a ser mais prespicaz do que eu esperava. O pânico apoderou-se de mim e ele reparou nisso.  
- Bella, que se passa? – Perguntou  
Fui salva pelo comer, fingindo ser uma esfomeada, peguei nos talheres e cortei um pouco de carne pondo-o à boca.  
Aquilo sabia à terra ou mesmo carvão era horrivel, tirando o sabor do sangue, já que tinha pedido para fazerem o bife mal passado. Mas aquele sabor, burgh teria de me lembrar de vê-lo antes ou depois das refeições.  
- Não está bom? – Perguntou.  
- Oh, está. – Menti – Só queimei-me, é o que dá ser gulosa.  
Ele gargalhou e eu continuei a comer, aguentar aquele sabor horrivel a terra e carvão.  
Enquanto estavamos sentados na mesa, só a conversar depois de acabarmos a refeição um vento veio contra a minha cara, trazendo consigo o cheiro do Edward, aquele cheiro doce que me deixava agua na boca. Tinha de me controlar o maximo possivel não podia de modo nenhum magoa-lo.  
Tirei um papel da carteira e uma caneta, pondo lá o meu numero de telefone, só para me distrair um pouco daquele cheiro, daquele cheiro delicioso.  
Estendi-lhe com o papel.  
- O meu numero se quiseres.  
Ele sorriu, então ao pegar no papel segurou a minha mão e beijou-a. Os seus labios macios na minha pele encheram-me de formigueiros pelo corpo e novamente a sensação de borboletas no estomago.  
- Obrigada – Ele disse largando-a.  
Eu sorri.  
Olhei para o ceu, estava a ficar sem nuvens, e a nuvem que naquele momento cobria o sol, começava a desaparecer.  
No momento que olhei novamente para os seus olhos verdes, o sino da igreja ali ao pé começou a dar as quatro badaladas, das quatro horas. Eu levantei-me sobressaltada e ele tambem.  
- Que se passa? – Perguntou confuso.  
- Tenho de ir! – Disse, ele agarrou-me o braço ignorando o choque e puxou-me para mais perto de si.  
- Não vás.  
- Desculpa Edward, tenho de ir. – Soltei-me com facilidade, tendo o cuidado de não o magoar e começei a correr a caminho de casa.  
Quando abri a porta, James estava à minha espera na sala.  
Suspirei e respirando fundo fui enfrentar a fera.

Ele estava sentado no sofa olhando para a televisão desligada, eu sabia que estava chateado. Quando já me encontrava a um metro dele olhou para mim, os seus olhos apesar do tom dourado estavam vazios e angustiados. Sentei-me ao seu lado ele continuava com aquele olhar.  
- Olá querido. – murmurei dando-lhe um beijo no rosto e sorrindo.  
- O que se passa Bella? – perguntou.  
- Não se passa nada. – tentei mentir e sorri – Porque perguntas? – perguntei mexendo no cabelo. Precisava de saber do que ele desconfiava.  
- Andas distante… nunca estás em casa. Não falas comigo…parece mesmo que me evitas! – exclamou irritado.  
Eu tinha de inventar uma desculpa muitissimo boa. Só havia uma coisa que o faria voltar a sorrir: o nosso casamento. Mas eu não podia dar-lhe mais falsas esperanças! No entanto também não estava preparada para lhe contar toda a verdade! Tinha de fazer uma escolha dificil….  
Desculpa James, disse mentalmente. A minha parte egoista venceu.  
Suspirei.  
- Pronto, era suposto ser uma surpresa! – exclamei como se estivesse chateada, ele pareceu ficar interessado, sorri para dentro – Eu tenho andado a procurar locais para o nosso casamento. – disse dando o meu melhor sorriso.  
Ele deu um grande sorriso e abraçou-me fortemente. Se eu fosse humana estaria a chorar. Como é que eu lhe podia estar a fazer isto?!  
- James, eu… - comecei a tentar explicar tudo, mas ele interrompeu-me dando-me um beijo apaixonado. Eu não podia contar-lhe a verdade enquanto não soubesse o que sentia.  
- Eu amo-te, Bella. – disse olhando-me nos olhos.  
- Eu também, James. – disse enquanto deitava a cabeça no seu colo. E amava…como irmão. Apenas isso.  
Ficamos assim até perto da meia-noite, apenas em silêncio ele a mexer no meu cabelo e eu a pensar nas confusoes que me tinha metido num só dia. Até que Jasper o veio convidar para uma corrida e eu fui ter com Alice ao meu quarto.

Sentei-me na cama com os joelhos apertados contra o meu peito. Até que senti o braço da minha irma por cima dos meus ombros.  
- Tu não tiveste outra alternativa. – disse ela compreensiva.  
- Claro que tive! – exclamei levantando-me – Se eu tivesse sido minimamente decente tinha lhe contado toda a verdade! – quase gritei.  
- Bella deixa de ser tão dura contigo propria! – exclamou ela colocando-se ao meu lado.  
- Eu vou magoá-lo mais cedo ou mais tarde! É só isso que sei fazer! – gritei enterrando a cara nas mãos. Alice abraçou-me e ficamos assim algum tempo.  
Ela largou-me.  
- Fica com ele a noite inteira, porque amanha vais estar o dia inteiro sol e sabes o que isso significa. – disse dando um sorriso.  
Eu abanei a cabeça e sai pela janela. Abri a dele com facilidade, parecia que já estava à minha espera. Sentei-me na minha cadeira mesmo junto à sua cabeceira. Ali com ele tudo fazia sentido, as minhas mentiras e as minhas desculpas. Era por ele que eu fazia tudo aquilo. Por ele eu era capaz de tudo. Por nós. Quando já era quase de manha arrumei a cadeira no seu lugar e quando me preparava para saltar, ouvi-o chamar o meu nome.  
- Bella – chamou, parei de respirar será que ele me tinha visto?! – Por favor não vás! – pediu. Eu permiti-me a olhar para ele, e suspirei de alivio quando percebi que apenas sonhava. Comigo! Como eu gostava de saber o que sonhava ele. Como eu gostava de poder sonhar com ele!  
- Eu volto! – prometi num sussurro saindo em seguida pela janela.

Era meio-dia quando o meu telemovel tocou. Olhei para o numero, não o conhecia.  
- Estou? – perguntei intrigada, eu não dava o meu numero a ninguem que não conhecesse.  
_- Olá. –_ disse uma voz do outro lado. Parei de respirar, e um arrepio percorreu o meu corpo. Era ele!  
_-_ Olá Edward! – exclamei felicissima.  
Ele pareceu ficar contente com a minha exaltação e gargalhou. Como eu me tinha descontrolado tanto?!  
_- Olha é so para te dizer que a minha exposição vai ser amanha às oito da noite na Galeria São Luis. –_ disse.  
- Oh que boa noticia! – exclamei verdadeiramente contente.  
_- Tu não queres vir ter comigo agora para me ajudares a escolher o que devo levar para expor? –_ perguntou.  
Eu já me preparava para dizer que sim, quando me lembrei do sol que fazia lá fora e também não podia pedir-lhe para vir a minha casa, James estava cá.  
- Desculpa, Edward! – exclamei – Hoje não posso ter imensas coisas para fazer! – era mais facil mentir por telefone.  
_- Oh! –_ percebi que tinha ficado triste, como eu queria consola-lo _– Não faz mal. Eu entendo. Mas vens amanha, não é? –_ perguntou exitante.  
_-_ Claro que vou! Não a perdia por nada deste mundo! – exclamei tentando compensá-lo.  
_- Ok, entao até amanha! –_ exclamou.  
- Até amanha… - disse, ele desligou em seguida – meu amor. – continuei para o telefone mudo. A forma como aquilo me tinha saido naturalmente, agradou-me. Sorri e guardei o telemovel.  
Fiquei com James o resto do dia, mas sempre pensando em Edward. Era como se ele agora fosse a minha fonte de vida. Finalmente o dia chegou ao fim e a noite ergueu-se. Fui para o meu quarto com o pretexto de estar cansada (como se isso fosse possivel). Esperei até à meia-noite e fui até ao seu quarto. Ele dormia calmamente, e assim que eu entrei sorriu. Foi como se senti-se a minha presença. Reparei numa grande caixa a um canto que dizia "Trabalhos para a exposição". Aproximei-me, tinha curiosidade em saber o que tinha escolhido. Logo em cima encontrava-se um desenho…o meu desenho! Dei um grande sorriso e sentei-me admirando-o. Era tão perfeito…quando amanheceu saltei pela janela.

Passei o dia a tentar convencer o James que nessa noite iria a uma festa de uma antiga amiga, depois de muitas tentativas e de Alice ter dado uma ajudinha, dizendo que tudo iria correr bem, lá o consegui convencer a deixar-me ir sozinha.  
Eram quatro da tarde e eu estava no meu quarto a ouvir musica, quando senti o cheiro de Alice do outro lado da porta.  
- Alice – disse apenas.  
Ela entrou, tinha um vestido preto até aos pés de alças decotado e uma maquilhagem preta leve. Arqueei a sobrancelha. Onde é que ela ia assim vestida?!  
- Vou contigo! – exclamou sorrindo.  
- Não, não vais. – disse dando um sorriso falso.  
- Bella não vale a pena discutir, eu já vi que tu vais deixar e eu quero mesmo conhecê-lo. – implorou.  
- Pronto Alice, podes ir. – não valia a pena discutir, como ela própria tinha dito.  
- Obrigado Bella! – exclamou batendo palmas.  
Foi até ao meu guarda-fatos e tirou de lá um vestido de cetim vermelho, comprido, muito decotado e sem costas. Eu fiquei a olhar para ela de boca aberta. Ela tinha enlouquecido?! Parecia que sim. Teria que falar com Carlisle sobre o assunto.  
- Nem penses que vou vestir isso! – exclamei agitando a cabeça em sinal de negação.  
Ela deu um sorriso malévolo e cinco minutos depois eu já estava vestida e com uns sapatos de salto alto pretos calçados (um perigo se eu ainda fosse humana).  
Ela admirou-me de alto a baixo como um pintor que admira uma obra de arte que sabe estar inacaba.  
- Senta-te. – ordenou apontando para uma cadeira que estava à sua frente.  
Obedeci resignada.  
Ela penteou-me e maquilhou-me por um tempo que me pareceu infinito, nunca mais chegava a hora da exposição parecia que os minutos eram horas.

Quando ela acabou dirigi-me ao meu espelho. Bem… eu estava espectacular, eu sabia que o facto de ser vampira ajudava mas Alice tinha feito um trabalho fantástico. Eu tinha o cabelo num apanhado simples e com algumas mechas a cairem-me pela face e uma maquilhagem muito suave que me envidenciava os olhos cor de bonze.  
- Uau, Alice! – exclamei admirando o seu trabalho.  
- Eu sei. – disse ela com um sorriso convencido.  
- Agora vamos que eu não quero chegar atrasada! – exclamou pegando na sua bolsa e recordando-me de onde iamos. Abri um grande sorriso e sai com ela.  
Todos tinham ido jogar baseball para uma clareira longe dali. Alice era mesmo uma maquina, pensava em tudo!  
Fomos no seu porche amarelo (que não dava nada nas vistas). Chegamos em cinco minutos embora ela não pudesse conduzir à velocidade máxima como habitualmente.  
Estava nervosa como nunca tinha estado.  
Assim que passei a porta de entrada, vi-o e ele sorriu-me torto.

**

* * *

**

Aqui está mais um capitulozinho!! Desculpem a demora mas as aulas não nos deixam tempo nenhum! E para a semana começamos com os testes, por isso somos capazes de demorar um pouco a postar...

**Mas vou deixar um cheirinho do próximo: pode ser que eles dêem seu o primeiro beijo... (suspense)**

**Ahhh já viram a nova foto do ed e da bella no baile? Nós amamos! Tá tão lindaaaa! O Ed tá um amor! Eu(Dan) e a Mary já combinamos fazer um atentado à Bella e depois dividir o Edward entre nós! Plano Maléfico! Ahahaha**

**Resposta às Reviews: **

Noelle - Obrigado querida! É nós invertemos os papeis... Esperamos que goste deste!

miintrindade - Obrigado linda! Esperamos que goste e poste logo nas suas fic's!

Tha Vieira - Ainda bem que gostou! Espero que continue a gostar.

Anny Thomaz - Ainda bem que gostou! O apelido é muito adequado nós achamos..ahaha, siim ele fez um desenho dela e vai fazer algo com ele...Nós ainda não temos a certeza mas pode ser que ele toque e ela faça outra coisa também relacionada com a musica...Espero que goste!

Helena - Que querida, obrigado! Nós tentamos fazer o melhor que conseguimos! É inversão de papeis ta ficando ate muito boa! Espero que goste deste!

**Obrigado a todos que comentaram e que leram! Dão-nos imensa inspiração! Por favor se tiverem ideias ou questões estejam à vontade para perguntar e sugerir.**

**Beijos e por favor deixem REVIEW!!**

**Dan & Cat**


	7. “Vamos ser grandes amigos!” – Alice C

**NOTA: Só uma coisinha nesta fic os vampiros podem tomar banho embora não seja uma necessidade, podem fazer isso para tirar um cheiro do seu corpo ou entao para relaxar! Pronto era só para esclarecer! BOA LEITURA!!**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo V

"**Vamos ser grandes amigos!" – Alice Cullen**

Começou a caminhar na minha direcção sempre a sorrir. Oh My Good! Mas seria possível que ele ainda estivesse mais bonito que nos outros dias?! O smoking assentava-lhe como uma luva, tinha camisa por fora das calças e a gravata um pouco larga. De resto continuava igual, as suas duas esmeraldas no lugar e o seu cabelo cor de bronze desordenado também. E claro…o meu sorriso. Aquele que me deixava completamente derretida. Assim que chegou perto de mim ficamos a olhar encantados um para o outro, a admirar-nos mutuamente. Ele era mesmo magnífico. Eu cada vez tinha mais dúvidas quanto ao facto de ele ser humano ou mesmo real. Alice deu-me uma cotovelada nas costas acordando-me do meu transe.  
- Ah hum…Edward esta é a minha irmã Alice! – apresentei apontando para a criaturazinha atrás de mim.  
Ele sorriu e Alice atrevida deu-lhe dois beijos na cara. Ficamos os dois surpresos a olhar para ela, que quando se virou para mim me deitou a língua de fora.  
- Prazer em conhecer-te Ed! – exclamou com um grande sorriso – Vamos ser grandes amigos. – disse.  
Oh meu deus! Mas ela batia bem da cabeça?! Devia andar a tomar alguma coisa! Edward ficou a olhar para mim confuso. Pois eu no lugar dele também ficaria.  
- Não ligues. – disse apenas com um sorriso e abanando a cabeça.  
Lancei um olhar a Alice como a mandá-la embora, ela não estava a dar uma para a caixa. Daqui a bocado contava-lhe que éramos personagens de filmes de terror!  
- Ah eu vou ver aquela fotografia ali! – exclamou apontando para uma parede muito longe e dirigindo-se para lá.  
Eu suspirei e voltei a encarar o deus à minha frente. Ele sorria apesar de não perceber nada do que se estava a passar.  
- Senhor Masen? – chamou um empregado.  
- Desculpa, Bella. Eu tenho de ir ali, já volto. – disse dirigindo-se ate ao rapaz que o chamava.  
Eu fiquei ali sozinha a olhar para tudo em meu redor. Eu já não estava numa galeria há muito tempo, não parecia terem mudado muito. Um retrato numa parede chamou-me a atenção. Era o meu desenho! Dirigi-me para lá na minha velocidade vampírica sem pensar duas vezes. Felizmente ninguém parecia estar a reparar em mim. Estava tão lindo, ele tinha mesmo jeito para aquilo. Eu não podia ser assim tão bonita. A pessoa do retrato parecia tão linda por dentro e por fora. E naquele momento eu sentia-me a coisa mais egoísta do mundo. Junto ao quadro encontrava-se uma inscrição, comecei a lê-la, tinha interesse em saber o que ele tinha escolhido para colocar junto ao desenho que tinha feito de mim.

_Amor é fogo que arde sem se ver;  
_

_É ferida que dói e não se sente;  
_

_É um contentamento descontente;  
_

_É dor que desatina sem doer;_

_É um não querer mais que bem querer;_

_É solitário andar por entre a gente;_

_É nunca contentar-se de contente;_

_É cuidar que se ganha em se perder;_

_É querer estar preso por vontade;_

_É servir a quem vence, o vencedor;_

_É ter com quem nos mata lealdade._

_Mas como causar pode seu favor_

_Nos corações humanos amizade,_

_Se tão contrário a si é o mesmo Amor?_

_**Luís de Camões, Lírica Completa II, INCM**_

Era tão lindo. Que será que aquelas estrofes significavam para ele? Será que era o que ele sentia por mim? Seria isso?  
A minha cabeça encheu-se de duvidas. Mas eu tinha certeza de uma coisa: o meu amor por ele.  
- Retrata tão bem o que sinto por ele. – pensei em voz alta sem me aperceber.  
- E o que sentes por mim? – perguntou uma voz masculina atrás de mim.  
Oh não! Ele tinha ouvido! E agora o que é que eu lhe ia responder? Eu podia confessar o que sentia realmente por ele, mas e se ele não senti-se o mesmo por mim? Eu não ia suportar, eu não estava preparada para isso. Quando me preparava para responder a primeira coisa que me viesse à cabeça, um rapaz moreno aproximou-se de nós com um sorriso.  
- Olá sou o Jake! – exclamou sorrindo na minha direcção.  
Era alto e tinha o cabelo curto preto, era musculado e devia ter mais ou menos uns dezoito anos.  
Edward fulminou-o com o olhar, mas eu sorri de agradecimento.  
- Bella este é o meu irmão mais novo. – disse apontando para o rapaz a seu lado com um ar sério.  
Realmente eu agora reparava que ele possuía os mesmos olhos verdes que o irmão, embora não tivessem o mesmo efeito em mim.  
- Olá Jake, eu sou a Bella. Muito prazer em conhecer-te. – disse apertando-lhe a mão.  
Automaticamente senti o cheiro de Alice ao meu lado, olhei para o lado e ela lançou-me um olhar de "precisamos de falar".  
- Olá sou a Alice, irmã da Bella. – disse sorrindo para Jake.  
- Uau, vocês são umas bombas! – exclamou ele, olhando para mim e para a minha mana de alto a baixo e colocando a mão na testa.  
Levou um calduço do irmão mais velho que olhava para ele com um olhar reprovativo.  
Eu e Alice gargalhamos e ele corou.  
- Muito obrigado pelo elogio. - disse com o sorriso, para que ele percebesse que não nos tinha ofendido.  
Edward afastou-se um pouco com Jake, provavelmente para repreende-lo por ter interrompido a conversa e pelo comentário. Eu por outro só tinha a agradecer-lhe, nesse momento decidi que lhe iria agradecer mais tarde. Teria de pensar numa forma. Talvez Alice me pudesse ajudar. Nesse momento ouvi a voz dela ao meu ouvido.  
- Temos de ir embora, James virá à tua procura, eles já voltaram do jogo e ele está preocupado. – sussurrou-me com um tom preocupado.  
Acenei com a cabeça. Porque é que tinha sempre de me ir embora e de o abandonar? Chamei um garçon e dei-lhe um papel com um recado para Edward.

_Tive de me ir embora, desculpa.  
__Adorei e obrigado pelo desenho.  
__Beijos, Bella_

De seguida fui me embora com Alice. A única coisa que me consolava era o facto de que o veria algumas horas mais tarde, embora ele não me visse.  
Chegamos a casa e como Alice previra eles já tinham chegado. James andava impaciente de um lado para o outro na sala. Assim que me viu correu até mim e abraçou-me.  
- O que se passou? – perguntei quando me largou.  
- Estava preocupado contigo! Esta noite foi uma pessoa assassinada aqui na zona! E tu nem me deixaste a morada do local da festa! – exclamou com um ar super preocupado.  
- Eu sei defender-me James! – exclamei extasiada, aquele excesso de preocupação irritava-me. – Desculpa, não queria deixar-te preocupado. – reformulei um pouco a resposta depois de ver a sua cara de sofrimento.  
- Mas preocupaste! – exclamou abraçando-me de novo – Promete que não voltas a colocar-me neste sofrimento. – pediu.  
Eu não queria prometer-lhe aquilo! Mas tinha de ser! Ele não podia ficar assim!  
- Prometo. – sussurrei enterrando a cara no seu ombro.  
Se eu pudesse estaria a chorar naquele momento. Ele não merecia isto.  
- Obrigado. – disse beijando-me e indo ter com Emmett e Jasper que estavam no sofá a jogar consola.  
Com um ar melancólico subi as escadas em direcção ao meu quarto. Ainda bem que nenhuma das minhas irmãs se encontrava lá. Embora eu adorasse desabafar com elas, naquele momento precisava de ficar sozinha. Mudei de roupa, vestindo umas calças de ganga e uma t-shirt azul escuro eléctrico, calcei um dos meus All-stars e desprendi o cabelo. Sentei-me na minha janela a olhar para a noite que se desenrolava à minha frente. A minha vida estava uma autêntica confusão e incertezas. Fechei os olhos esperando que o tempo passasse, para ir ter com Edward. Precisava de o ver. A sua presença acalmava-me. Entrei pela sua janela por volta das duas da manhã, sabia que se tinha deitado mais tarde e que deveria estar cansado. Mas não, estava agitado pois não parava de dar voltas na cama embora estivesse claramente a dormir. Parecia que estava a ter um pesadelo. Como eu gostava de me poder deitar a seu lado e acalmá-lo, mas não podia, a minha temperatura corporal de certeza que iria acordá-lo. Por isso limitei-me a sentar na minha cadeira de sempre.

Por volta das seis da manha começou a amanhecer, ele acalmou e eu decidi que estava na hora de me ir embora, James andava mesmo desconfiado e eu não queria que ele me seguisse até aqui, nem sei o que poderia ele fazer. E só de pensar deu-me um aperto no estômago. Arrumei a cadeira no seu lugar e saltei a janela, quando já me encontrava no telhado senti uma mão quente a agarrar-me no braço e a impedir-me de ir embora.  
Oh não! Ele tinha-me descoberto! E agora?! Que ia eu dizer-lhe? Virei-me lentamente e olhei-o nos olhos, para meu espanto ele estava a sorrir. Agilmente e bastante rápido para um humano, saltou a janela e colocou-se à minha frente no telhado.  
- Edward eu… - comecei com a cabeça baixa, não queria que ele visse como estava envergonhada. Ele pegou no meu queixo docemente e fez-me voltar a encará-lo. De repente senti os seus lábios quentes nos meus gelados, estava a beijar-me e eu a ele. Coloquei os braços em redor do seu pescoço e coloquei-me em bicos de pé, ele pôs uma mão na minha cintura e outra no meu cabelo. De repente senti flocos de neve a caírem sobre o meu cabelo. A natureza estava a festejar o nosso amor. O beijo depressa passou de doce e leve a urgente e apaixonado. Eu tinha de me controlar para manter os meus dentes afiados longe da sua língua. Mas apesar disso aquela era a melhor sensação do mundo. Eu sentia-me tão feliz! Quando paramos de nos beijar, reparei que ele estava a tremer. A preocupação tomou conta de mim! Será que eu o tinha magoado?  
- Edward estás bem? – perguntei super preocupada.  
- Não! – exclamou tremendo – Podemos ir lá para dentro? É que estou a congelar! Nem sei como consegues estar só com essa blusinha! – cada vez tremia mais e estava a ficar com os lábios roxos.  
Ah tinha-me esquecido que ele era humano e que precisava de estar numa temperatura amena. Suspirei de alívio. Ao menos era só isso e nada que eu tivesse feito.  
- Claro vamos. – disse encaminhando-me para dentro do seu quarto, ele entrou atrás de mim e eu fechei a janela.  
Edward puxou-me para a sua cama, fazendo com que me deitasse ao seu lado. Começou a tremer e eu afastei-me.  
- Como é que nunca tens frio e estás sempre gelada?  
Eu tinha de contar mas não estava preparada, não ainda. O que poderia eu dizer? Quando ia a responder o meu telemovel vibrou no bolso das calças, era Alice. Sentei-me na cama e atendi.  
- Estou?  
- _Bella, podes vir para casa? Jasper e Emmett andam loucos à tua espera para jogares com eles. E Carlisle hoje está cá.  
_- Ok, Alice. Vou já. – Desliguei o telemovel. Olhei para Edward que me beijou o ombro.  
- Tens de ir? – Perguntou.  
- Sim, mal possa venho ter contigo. – Sorri dando-lhe um beijo apaixonadissimo, saindo de seguida pela sua janela.

Alice estava sentada na minha cama. Dei-lhe um beijo na testa e dirigi-me cantarolando para a casa de banho, depois de tomar um banho relaxante e tirando o cheiro do Edward da minha pele, para muito desgosto meu, já que amava o seu cheiro.  
Secando-me e enrolada na toalha, dirigi-me até ao armario, vestindo a minha roupa interior, umas calças de ganga, com uma blusa vermelha e all star vermelho.  
- Bella, gostei do Edward. – Disse Alice quando me sentei ao seu lado.  
- E puseste o pé na poça.  
Ela riu-se e fez-me uma careta.  
- Desculpa. Mas ele é um espanto e parece mesmo caidinho por ti.  
Rose entrou no meu quarto.  
- Olá Bella. – Disse abraçando-me.  
- Olá Rose.  
- Alice contou-me da exposição. Um quadro só teu? – Perguntou  
- Ah, e o poema. – Disse Alice  
Eu ri-me.  
- Beijamo-nos hoje, ele apanhou-me a sair da sua casa.  
- Eu vi, eu vi! – Disse Alice dando saltinhos.  
Eu e Rosalie gargalhámos.  
- Até parece que estás a ver um episodio de alguma novela. – Disse Rose – Vamos lá para baixo?  
Acenei com a cabeça e puxei Alice comigo.

- Pai! – Disse abraçando Carlisle que estava no sofá com Esme.  
- Bella, como estás?  
- Bem! Quanto tempo vais ficar cá?  
- Uns dias. – Sorriu.  
- Então Bella estavas na sesta? – Disse Emmett gargalhando.  
Eu dei-tei-lhe a lingua de fora e sentei-me ao lado de James que rondou a minha cintura com o seu braço, sorri-lhe.  
- Vá Emmett, dá-me o comando. Vou-te dar uma tareia. – Disse  
Ele deu uma gargalhada estrondosa e atirou-me o comando livre.

**

* * *

**

Esperamos que tenham gostado! Como prometido, aconteceu o tao esperado beijo! Ja estava demorando né? Estas raparigas gostam de nos fazer sofrer! Ahahaha  
E que tal o novo trailer? Lindoooo! Nós amamos embora os Cullen não aparçam muito...E viram o truque com a maçã? Deve ter dado tanto trabalho a filmar! Maldito filme que nunca mais sai!

NOTA: PROXIMO POST É O CAPITULO V EM POV DE EDWARD!! NAO PERCAM!

**Resposta às Reviews:**

**Noelle **- Obrigado e esperamos que goste deste capitulo. Ainda vai ter de esperar um pouco para ver isso mas não muito! Nós prometemos. Sim esse filme nunca mais sai! Grrr Sim nós tamos tentando ser o mais rapidas possiveis, mas eu vou começar com os testes para a semana e vai ser um pouco dificil...

**miintrindade** - Finalmente eu me lembrei de te pedir o email! A minha memória é muito ruim mesmo! Ainda bem que você gosta esperamos que também goste deste! Beijos linda

**Helena **- Ainda bem que está gostando querida! Não, nós somos portuguesas e eu moro no Alentejo e a Cat em Lisboa! Esperamos que goste!

**Anny Thomaz **- Ainda bem que gostou. Pois a Alice é a comédia em pessoa, ups, em vampira! Ahaha Ainda vai demorar um pouco para o James saber e vai ser de uma maneira um pouco dramática, e não conto mais nada. Mas o beijo você já aqui tem. Pois acho que todas as fãs de Twilight do mundo querem um bocado de Edward! Mas infelizmente ele é só da Bella! Esperamos que goste deste capitulo!!

**Nádia **- Obrigado pelos elogios amiga! Já estava a ver que nunca mais comentavas! Pois tens razão daqui a pouco vai ser super complicado escrever! Mas para as coisas que se gosta arranjasse sempre tempo!! Esperamos que gostes deste capitulo!

**Catarina **- Obrigado! Ainda bem que estás a gostar!! É a primeira vez que recebemos uma review tua mas esperamos que seja a primeira de muitas!! Esperamos que goste deste.

**Agradecemos imenso a todos que comentaram e que leram. São a razao pela qual continuamos a escrever! Esperamos que gostem deste capitulo! Esta fic está a dar-nos imenso prazer a escrever e nós esperamos que também vos esteja a dar prazer a ler!! **

**DEIXEM REVIEW!!**

**Beijos, Dan & Cat**


	8. Pov Edward

**Capitulo V – POV Edward  
**"**Eu amo-te Bella Cullen" - Edward Masen**

Acordei com a musica no quarto do meu irmão aos altos berros, miudo parvo. Levantei-me da cama e inspirei o ar, mais um dia na minha vida esquisita e confusa iria começar. Senti um cheiro conhecido, o cheiro de Bella. Olhei para todos os lados mas estava tudo como sempre deixava, mas como é que no meu quarto tinha o cheiro dela? Encolhi os ombros e levantei-me da cama, dirigindo-me à minha casa de banho privada. Tomei um banho e depois vesti-me.  
Saí do quarto e fui tomar o pequeno-almoço.  
- Bom dia meu querido. – Disse a minha mãe enquanto lhe dava um beijo na testa e sentava-me, a empregada apressou-se a servir-me.  
- Bom dia, mãe. – Disse dando-lhe um sorriso e dando depois uma dentada no meu pão.  
- Victoria telefonou à bocado, vem cá ter.  
Eu suspirei e ela ergue a sombracelha.  
- Ok. – Disse – O pai e tu vão à exposição?  
- Sim, devemos aparecer por lá. – Levantou-se da mesa e deu-me um beijo na bochecha – Até logo. – Disse saindo.  
Cada vez se tornava menos suportavél estar com Vitória, ela parecia tao futil. Nem tinhamos os mesmos gostos. O pior ainda era fingir que gostava dela. Como eu odiava isso. Estava tão perdido nos meus pensamentos que não ouvi o meu irmão a aproximar-se.  
- Bom dia. – cumprimentou ele.  
Assustei-me de tal forma que entornei a caneca de café que tinha na mão toda por cima de mim. O dia não estava a começar bem.  
Jacob gargalhou.  
- Estamos muito nervosinhos hoje. – comentou ele ainda a rir. – A pensar na sua amada deusa? – perguntou com ar de gozo.  
- A criancinha acordou bem disposta hoje, não foi? – perguntei com ar irónico. Ele odiava que lhe chamasse de criança, nunca tinha gostado de ser o mais novo.  
- Pronto já me calei! – exclamou colocando as mãos no ar e começando a comer.  
- Acho muito bem. Vou lá acima trocar de roupa e arrumar umas coisas para levar para a galeria. – informei levantando-me.  
Assim que cheguei ao meu quarto atirei a roupa toda suja para o chão e vesti uma nova. Umas jeans e uma camisola pratica e confortavel verde esmeralda.  
Por fim deitei-me na minha cama a pensar. A pensar…nela.

Estava no meu quarto a arrumar as coisas de ultima hora para levar para a exposição, quando alguém entrou.  
- Olá.  
- Olá Victoria. – Disse parando para olhar para ela, esta aproximou-se e beijou-me.  
- Que estás a fazer?  
- A preparar as ultimas coisas para logo, vais lá?  
- Querido, sabes que não gosto destas coisas. – Disse sentando-se na minha cama e dando de ombros.  
- Ok. – Eu lá me importava por ela ir. Tinha lá a Bella, isso é que eu mais queria.  
Quando terminei de arrumar olhei para ela.  
- Tenho de ir para a galeria, queres que te leve para algum lugar?  
- Oh, não. Vou às compras. – Sorriu  
- Ok. – Disse saindo do meu quarto com ela atrás. Passei pelo quarto de Jacob.  
- Venho já.  
- Ok, meu.

Entrei no carro e dirigi-me para a galeria.  
Estava tudo montado e muito arranjado como sempre. Sorri e fui ate uma empregada que estava a fazer um arranjo de flores.  
- Desculpe, onde posso colocar estas coisas? – perguntei sorrindo.  
Ela levantou a cabeça na minha direcção e sorriu.  
- É para a exposição? – perguntou. Eu abanei a cabeça em afirmação. – Entao pode-me entregar a mim que eu dou ao responsavel. Já agora acho que ela queria falar consigo, eu vou chama-la.- disse.  
Entreguei-lhe a caixa e ela saiu por uma porta. Alguns minutos depois apareceu uma mulher de meia idade já minha conhecida.  
- Olá Sra Margot. – cumprimentei.  
- Olá Edward. – disse sorrindo – Já está quase tudo preparado, mas precisavamos de saber qual a peça que vai estar logo no inicio da galeria? – perguntou.  
Não precisei pensar muito.  
- O retrato a carvao da rapariga, com a mesma descrição que tinhamos acordado no outro dia. – disse sorrindo.  
- Com certeza. – respondeu apontando no seu caderno. – Agora se me dá licença. – pediu e saiu pela mesma porta.  
Eu olhei mais uma vez para o espaço e sai pela porta de saida que dava para o exterior.  
Conduzi até casa e tentei relaxar até à exposição.

Eram oito e meia da noite quando saí de casa com o meu irmão, a caminho da galeria de novo. Sentia-me nervoso, estava prestes a vê-la. Já tinha imensas saudades dela.  
- A pensar nela?  
- O quê?  
- Na rapariga do quadro. – Perguntou olhando para mim  
- Nem sabes o quanto.  
- Quando vais falar com a Victoria?  
- Mal saiba o que Bella sente por mim. – Dei-lhe o meu sorriso torto, estavamos ambos de Smoking, mas eu tinha a camisa para fora e a gravata um pouco larga, um momento de rebeldia.

Quase caia para o lado quando a vi entrar por aquela porta, parecia nervosa, mas estava fabulosa, uma deusa. E aquele vestido acentava-lhe mesmo bem, deixando as suas curvas o mais delineadas possiveis, estava... mesmo... excitante.  
Quando ela olhou para mim sorri-lhe.  
Caminhei em direcção a ela, à medida que me aproximava a sua beleza ofuscava ainda mais. Quando parei à sua frente ficámos os dois a olhar um para o outro, como se não houvesse mais nada à nossa volta. Só eu e ela.  
- Ah hum... Edward esta é a minha irmã Alice! – Disse fazendo-me acordar das minhas fantasias com ela, olhei para a rapariga baixinha ao seu lado, também bastante bonita, mas nada se comparava a Bella, sorri-lhe, mas a rapariga deu-me dois beijos na cara. Olhei supreso para ela e reparei que Bella estava tambem estupefacta a olhar para a irmã, esta deitou-lhe a ligua de fora, e olhou para mim.  
- Prazer em conhecer-te Ed! – Exclamou dando-me um grande sorriso – Vamos ser grandes amigos.  
Grandes amigos? Com ela sabia uma coisa daquelas? Tinha-me visto em dez minutos nem tanto. Olhei confuso para Bella e reparei no pânico da sua expressão, o que se passa aqui?  
- Não ligues. – Disse-me.  
- Ah, eu vou ver aquela fotografia ali! – Disse a pequenina apontando para a parede mais longe e dirigindo-se para lá, como se pretende-se fugir ou remediar o que tinha dito e que não devia. Bella suspirou e voltou a encarar a minha cara confusa com aquilo tudo.  
- Senhor Masen? – Chamou um empregado.  
- Desculpa, Bella. Eu tenho de ir ali, já volto. – Disse dirigindo-me para o empregado que estava a chamar-me.  
- Sr. Masen, sou a Célia de Pour a vossa galeria está fabulosa. – Disse uma mulher aproximadamente quarenta anos.  
- Obrigada, minha Senhora.  
- Estou interessadissima nums quadros seus, aqui tem o meu contacto, por favor me contacte mal os possa tirar daqui e vende-los.  
- Esteja descansada. – Dei o meu melhor sorriso – Agora se me dá licença.

Olhei em volta e vi Bella em frente do desenho que tinha pintado dela, ao lado tinha posto um poema de Luis Camões, que retratava tudo o que eu sentia por ela.  
Enquanto me aproximava consegui ouvir o seu comentário em relação ao poema.  
- Retrata tão bem o que sinto por ele.  
- E o que sentes por mim? – Perguntei mesmo atrás dela.  
Ela olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados, pois aquilo não era para eu ouvir, será que ela não percebia que tudo o que eu mais queria era ela? Será que ela não percebia que aquele poema era tudo o que eu sentia?  
- Olá sou o Jake. – Exclamou o meu irmão quando chegou ao pé de nós, sorrindo.  
Fuzilei-o com o olhar, será que este miudo não perdia esta coisa de interromper no momento mais coiso?  
- Bella este é o meu irmão mais novo. – Disse apontando para Jacob.  
- Olá Jake, eu sou a Bella. Muito prazer em conhecer-te. – Disse ela com cortezia, apertando a mão dele, reparei no meu irmão a estremecer com o toque.  
- Olá sou a Alice, irmã da Bella. – Disse a pequenina sorrindo para ele.  
- Uau, vocês são umas bombas! – Exclamou olhando para Bella e Alice de cima a baixo. Dei-lhe um calduço para ele se calar, era lá assim que ele tinha de falar para elas.  
Bella e Alice gargalharam e Jake corou.  
- Muito obrigada pelo elogio. – Disse Bella sorrindo, aquele sorriso que me deixava louco!  
Peguei no braço de Jake e afastei-me um pouco dele.  
- É assim que se fala com elas?  
- Oh, que queres... já viste bem como elas são umas brasas?!  
- Jake...  
- Ok, ok... Estás completamente apaixonado pela Bella, mas já pensas-te que a beleza delas é mais do que humano? Alias, não te sentes esquisito com a presença delas?  
- Esquisito? – perguntei confuso.  
- Não sei, Bella estava gelada quando me apertou a mão.  
Encolhi os ombros.  
- Sr. Masen? Pediram para lhe entregar isso. – Disse o empregado dando-me um bilhete.

_Tive de me ir embora, descula.  
__Adorei e obrigada pelo desenho.  
__Beijos, Bella. _

Suspirei olhando mais uma vez para o bilhete que tinha uma excelente escrita que daria inveja a qualquer pessoa.  
- Que se passa? – Perguntou Jake.  
- Ela teve de ir embora. – Disse guardando o bilhete no bolso, ele deu-me uma palmadinha de incentivo no ombro e eu continuei a falar com os convidados.

Cheguei a casa por volta da uma e meia da manhã, estava estafado. Subi até ao meu quarto e despi-me, vestindo as calças com que eu dormia. Mal cai na cama, adormeci. Apesar de estar cansado, não consegui adormecer logo, e quando finalmente consegui, tive o pior pesadelo da minha vida. Ela estava à minha frente, no entanto não me ouvia e eu não conseguia tocar-lhe. Era como se pertencesse a outro mundo. Quanto mais eu a chamava mais ela se afastava. Parecia que fugia de mim ao mesmo tempo que se queria aproximar. Era tudo tao estranho mas ao mesmo tempo tao real. E eu continuava imovel, sem conseguir correr atras dela. E ela afastava-se, afastava-se e afastava-se, até que eu já não a via e ela tinha desaparecido. Este sonho repetiu-se inumeras vezes e so depois de algumas horas parou. E foi ai que tudo aconteceu...

Acordei quando o seu cheiro me invadiu o nariz e os sonhos, abri os olhos e vi-a a saltar pela janela. Mas...  
Nem pensei duas vezes, saltei da cama e corri para a janela agarrando-lhe o braço. Ela olhou para mim em pânico, mas quando viu que estava a sorrir, relaxou um pouco. Saltei da janela para o telhado, colocando-me à sua frente.  
Era por isto que eu sentia o cheiro dela no meu quarto? Ela ia lá?  
- Edward eu... – Começou a falar com a cabeça baixa, peguei no queixo e fiz com que ela me encara-se, sem pensar duas vezes, sem perceber o que eu iria fazer, aproximei a minha cara dela, até que os nossos lábios se tocaram. Estava gelada. Mas não me importei, eu estava a beijá-la! Uma nova sensação percorreu o meu corpo, ela colocou os braços em redor do meu pescoço e eu pôs uma mão na sua cintura puxando-a o mais possivel para o meu corpo e a outra no seu cabelo.  
De repente começou a cair flocos de neve. Neve em Lisboa, coisa estranha, até parecia um sinal qualquer, talvez. O beijo passou de doce e meigo para um mais urgente, como se nós precisassemos um do outro, para sermos nós.  
Quando paramos de nos beijar, admirei-a, ela era tão branca como a neve e os seus labios carnudos irresistiveis. A neve no cabelo, ainda dava mais a sensação de eu estar à frente de uma deusa.  
O frio percorreu o meu corpo, começando a tremer por todos os lados, Bella ficou com uma expressão de pânico.  
- Edward estás bem? – Perguntou super preocupada.  
Como é que eu podia estar bem com aquele frio todo?  
- Não! – Exclamei tremendo – Podemos ir lá para dentro? É que estou a congelar! Nem sei como consegues estar só com essa blusinha! – Só de olhar ficava ainda com mais frio, parecia uma cana verde a tremer. Ela suspirou de alivio, será que ela escondia alguma coisa para o facto de estar sempre gelada e não ter frio?  
- Claro vamos. – Disse entrando para o meu quarto, segui-a. E ela fechou a janela.  
Puxei a sua mão para que ela se deitasse ao meu lado, mas num instante começei a tremer com o seu corpo gelado, ela afastou-se.  
- Como é que nunca tens frio e estás sempre gelada? – Perguntei  
Ela mordeu o lábio, como se tivesse a combater alguma coisa, no seu interior. Retirou o seu telemovel do bolso e olhou para o visor, atendendo-o.  
- Estou? – uma pausa – Ok, Alice. Vou já. – Disse desligando o telemovel, aproximei-me dela, quando olhou para mim e beijei-lhe o seu ombro frio.  
- Tens de ir? – Perguntei tristemente.  
- Sim, mal possa venho ter contigo. – Disse sorrindo e beijou-me de seguida, saindo do meu quarto.  
Eu cai de novo na cama, com o sorriso mais parvo e apaixonado no rosto.

Dormi mais algumas horas, sempre sonhando com ela. Os melhores sonhos da minha vida. Tão diferentes daquele que me tinha perseguido toda a noite.  
Levantei-me alegre e arranjei-me. De seguida fui tomar o pequeno-almoço. A minha mãe e o meu irmão já lá estavam conversando calmamente.  
- Bom dia familia!! – exclamei sentando-me.  
A minha mãe olhou para mim confusa mas não ligou, já Jake arqueou uma sobrancelha suspeitando do que se tratava.  
- Que bicho é que te mordeu? – perguntou.  
- Nenhum que eu saiba. Uma pessoa já não pode acordar bem-disposta? – perguntei piscando-lhe o olho e começando a comer com apetite.

Fui até à galeria para retirar as peças que ainda se encontravam em exposição e saber quais tinham sido vendidas e quais eu podia levar para casa. Quando regressei Jake estava no meu quarto sentado na minha cama, à minha espera.  
- Agora já nem se pede para entrar? – perguntei enquanto entrava no quarto e pousava uma caixa com fotos.  
- Ah deixa-te de coisas. Vá conta-me o que aconteceu! – exclamou Jake muito excitado.  
- Tens a certeza que és um rapaz? – perguntei com ar duvidoso, eu às vezes tinhas as minhas duvidas.  
- Ah ah ah que piadinha. Vá conta. – ordenou quase com um ar serio.  
Eu suspirei e sentei-me a seu lado.  
- Ontem à noite apanhei-a aqui no meu quarto e beijamo-nos. – disse com um sorriso estupido – Foi o melhor beijo da minha vida. – suspirei fundo.  
Mas logo o meu semblante mudou.  
- Mas não sei se ela me ama. – sussurrei.  
- Mas ela não te beijou? – perguntou ele confuso.  
- Sim beijou. Mas pode ter sido uma força do momento e ela pode não sentir nada por mim e…  
- O que é que ela fazia no teu quarto? – Perguntou enquanto a sua expressão o denunciava, já estava a fazer filmes pornograficos na sua mente, que miudo este.  
- Jake, não é nada disso que estás a imaginar. – Disse, ele fez uma cara de desaprovação e levantou-se dirigindo-se à porta para a porta. – E se ela não gosta de mim, Jake? Como eu gosto dela? O que será de mim? Já não consigo passar um segundo sem pensar no seu sorriso, sentir o seu cheiro...  
- E depois sou eu que pareço uma rapariga. – gargalhou enquanto abria a porta – Se eu fosse a ti falava com ela. – aconselhou e saiu.  
Eu cai na cama de olhos fechados, pensando no nosso beijo.

Bateram à porta do meu quarto enquanto eu desenhava um novo retrato de Bella. Levantei-me da cama e abri a porta.  
- Olá. – Disse Victoria sorrindo.  
- Olá. – Disse voltando de novo para a minha cama, seria possivel que ela estava sempre ali?!  
Sentou-se ao meu lado na cama e olhou para a folha, pegando nela.  
- QUEM É ESTA!? – Perguntou gritando e levantando-se da cama.  
- Isabella Cullen. – Disse calmamente.  
- E posso saber porquê é que estas a fazer retrato dela? A tua mãe disse-me que tinhas outro dela na exposição!  
- Victoria, temos de falar. Isto não pode continuar.  
- O quê? – Perguntou  
- Eu não consigo estar contigo mais, ela não me sai da cabeça, é ela que eu quero.  
- O quê?! Edward Masen, tu nem a conheces bem!  
- E o que isso interessa quando se ama?  
- Amar?! – Reparei nas lagrimas que agora lhe caiam pela face, não a queria magoar, mas não podia deixa-la andar na ilusão. – Nós estamos noivos.  
- Por obrigação. – Disse-lhe abraçando-a, mas ela empurrou-me.  
- Isto não vai ficar assim, não vai não. – Disse rasgando o desenho e saindo porta fora.  
- Victoria, espera! – Disse-lhe mas ela nem olhou para trás correndo para sair dali.  
Jake apareceu à porta do seu quarto para ver o que se passava, tinha uma expressão confusa, mas ao olhar para mim fez um olhar de compreensão. Eu não disse nada e fechei a porta, acabando por cair e ficar sentando no chão encostado a ela. Enterrei a cabeça nos joelhos. Como é que de um momento para o outro a minha vida tinha ficado tao confusa? À um ano que me tinha tornado noivo de Victoria, e de certa forma já me tinha conformado, a fotografia e o desenho eram a minha escapatória, por assim dizer. Até ao dia em que conheci Bella, a minha vida deu uma volta de 360º. E agora eu amava uma pessoa que eu não sabia se me amava e tinha acabado de fazer sofrer Victoria que não tinha culpa de nada. E se eu a estivesse a fazer sofrer sem razao e se eu tivesse desiludido os meus pais para nada? Mas que confusão. Não tinha a certeza de nada!! Olhei para o lado e vi o desenho rasgado. Peguei-lhe e juntei as duas partes. Não! Eu tinha certeza de uma coisa. Eu amava-a.

Sim, era isso, levantei-me e vesti o meu casaco. Passei que nem um furacão por Jacob, que me olhou confuso. Sai de casa e dirigi-me a casa de Bella, hoje iria saber o que ela sentia por mim!  
Toquei à porta, uns segundos depois Bella abriu-a, com uma expressão um pouco confusa que ficou depois surpresa.  
- Olá. – Disse-lhe  
- Olá – Disse ela sorrindo, aquele sorriso que me fascinava.  
Sem pensar duas vezes peguei na cintura e puxei-a para mim, ficámos a encarar-nos a poucos centimetros, beijamo-nos. Aquela sensação de ter tudo, voltou a mim.  
Ela afastou-se.  
- Vamos dar uma volta? – Perguntou  
- Sim. É melhor levares um casaco, está frio. – Disse olhando para a blusinha dela que apesar de curto, assentava-lhe lindamente.  
Ela pegou num casaco e saimos.  
Enquanto subiamos a rua a caminho, talvez, do jardim, já que nenhum de nós estava a dar atenção para onde iamos, ganhei coragem de pegar na mão dela, entrelaçando os nossos dedos, ela olhou para mim e sorriu.

Chegamos até ao jardim e sentamo-nos num banco. Eu estava mais nervoso que nunca. Ela não olhava para mim, apenas encarava o horizonte. Talvez já soubesse o que eu sentia e estivesse a pensar numa maneira simpatica de me rejeitar. Tremi com a ideia.  
- Bella – chamei. Ela olhou para mim com um sorriso curto.  
- Hoje acabei com a Victoria – vi que o seu rosto tinha ficado serio – porque estou apaixonado por outra pessoa. – respirei fundo – E essa pessoa és tu! – exclamei de uma vez.  
Ela ficou surpreendida a olhar para mim.  
- Eu amo-te Bella Cullen. – disse com todas as letras e encarando-a nos olhos topazio.  
- Edward, eu…. – começou ela. Não! Eu já sabia o que ela ia dizer, por isso não a deixei continuar.  
- Não precisas dizer nada, eu sei que não sentes o mesmo por mim. Mas precisava de te dizer o que sentia. – disse encarando o chão.  
Ela colocou as duas mãos geladas na minha cara e obrigou-me a encara-la.  
- Eu também te amo. Muito. – disse com um grande sorriso nos labios, mostrando todos os seus dentes brancos.  
Eu delirei ao ouvir aquilo. O que eu tinha esperado para a ouvir dizer aquelas palavras. Sem pensar em mais nada beijei-a apaixonadamente. Ficamos ali abraçados, por o que me pareceram horas. Ela encostada ao meu peito e eu com a cabeça apoiada na sua nuca. Eu podia ficar assim para sempre.  
- É melhor irmos. A minha familia vai ficar preocupada. – disse ela, movendo-se finalmente.  
Sem esperar pela resposta levantou-se e estendeu-me a sua mão para que eu a agarra-se. Fomos abraçados o caminho inteiro. Parecia que estava a viver um sonho.

Quando chegamos ao pé das nossas casas paramos e olhamo-nos nos olhos.  
- Posso aparecer no teu quarto esta noite? – perguntou ela timidamente.  
- Pensei que não precisasses de convite. – disse gargalhando.  
Ela ficou envergonhada.  
- Espero por ti. – disse beijando-a e seguindo para a minha casa.  
Ela olhou para mim com um grande sorriso e foi também em direcção à sua porta.  
- Não demores. – disse piscando-lhe o olho, antes de entrar em casa.

Jake estava muito concentrado no seu quarto a ver um filme que parecia ser de terror. Entrei de repente e atirei-me para cima dele, fazendo-lhe uma moche.  
- AHHHH. – gritou ele assustado.  
Eu comecei a rir às gargalhadas.  
- Tu queres matar-me do coração? – perguntou indignado.  
- Desculpa. – pedi ainda gargalhando.  
- Tas muito bem disposto. – comentou.  
- A Bella ama-me e começamos a namorar. – disse com um grande sorriso tolo e apaixonado.  
- Finalmente. – disse ele levanto as mãos como se estivesse a louvar a alguem.  
- Olha já que está tudo resolvido. Tu por acaso não tens o numero da Alice não? – perguntou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.  
Dei-lhe um calduço e abanei a cabeça.  
Mas ele nunca mudava? Pensei enquanto me sentava ao seu lado a ver o filme, mesmo não dando atenção ao que via.

* * *

**Bem grande este POV!  
****Depois de alguma espera ca esta o capitulo V no ponto de vista de Edward, esperemos que gostem.  
A parte dele ir ter com ela a casa dos Cullen, faz parte do Capitulo VI da Bella, que já estamos a escrever.  
Vamos tentar não demorar muito, mas esta proxima semana esta recheada de testes e trabalhos /**

**_Resposta às Review's:  
_Miintridade - **Bella ja cai nos braços de Edward nos proximos capitulos. Agora o que lhe preocupa é contar que é vampira, ja que esta a começar a achar estranho ela estar sempre tao gelada. Esperemos que gostes deste POV, ficamos a espera de review.

**Noelle - **Nunca nos esquecemos de vocês. Voces sao o orgulho aqui neste mundinho ., é Bella vê-se num grande problema, contar a Ed que é vampira e a James que está apaixonada por um humano. Espero que gostes deste Review

**Milady Louise - **Olá , mais vale tarde do que nunca, espero que gostes do resto dos capitulos, e aqui esta mais um. Esperamos Review.

**Malfoydarkmagic - **Olá, tambem imagino o Edward de olhinhos verdes, apesar de melhor melhor é o nosso Vampiro Edward Cullen x'D Espero que gostes deste POV e deixes review.

**Kagome Juju Assis **- Olá, obrigada pelo teu Review. Aqui está mais um POV do Edward, espero que continues a gostar da nossa fic e a deixar Review's.

**Muito Obrigada  
Catarina & Daniela**


	9. Melodia

**Capitulo VI  
Melodia**

**- **Sinto-te mais feliz. – Disse James quando ficámos sozinhos na sala.  
- Hum? – Perguntei sem perceber a sua afirmação.  
- Não sei, Bella. Mas o brilho voltou aos teus olhos, que se passou? – Perguntou mexendo numa mecha do meu cabelo.  
Eu senti-me nervosa, e nesse instante senti os meus sentimentos a modificarem, onde ele estivesse Jasper estava a manipular.  
Alice entrou a correr na sala, assustada.  
- James, Emmett precisa de ti.  
- Onde?  
- Na garagem. – Alice respondeu, James arqueou a sombracelha – Ele disse para ires a voar.  
Ela olhou para mim suplicante.  
- É melhor, ires querido. – Disse eu  
- Ok. – Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça e saiu na rua velocidade vampirica. Quando Alice o viu na garagem, deixou-se cair no sofá suspirando de alivio.  
- Por pouco. – Disse  
- Que se passa? – Perguntei sentando-me ao lado dela.  
Nesse momento tocaram à campainha, eu olhei confusa, não era nada normal.  
- Isso. – Disse levantando-se – Despacha-te Bella, eu depois telefono-te. – Mandou-me o telemovel que apanhei no ar ainda confusa.

Dirigi-me à porta e abri-a. Edward sorria para mim. Meu Deus, Edward estava à minha porta?! James matava-o se visse...  
- Olá – Ele disse dando-me o seu melhor sorriso fazendo com que me esquecesse de quem era ou porquê tinha de tirá-lo dali.  
- Olá. – Sorri  
Ele pegou-me na cintura e puxou-me para ele, ficámos a poucos centimetros um do outro, ele baixou um pouco a cabeça e beijou-me apaixonadamente, como eu sentia completa com ele. Tudo fazia sentido.  
- Bella... – Ouvi a voz de Alice de modo que Edward não podesse ouvir, tinha de o tirar dali. Afastei-me dele.  
- Vamos dar uma volta? – Perguntei  
- Sim. É melhor levares casaco, está frio. – Disse  
Olhei para a minha roupa, estava apenas de blusinha, peguei no casaco de Alice no cabide ao pé da porta e sai com Edward.  
Enquanto subiamos pela rua, ele pegou a minha mão, entrelaçando os nossos dedos, olhei para ele, a sua expressão estava em pânico, sorri para ele, o que o deixou mais calmo.

Enquanto caminhavamos eu não conseguia encará-lo, não sabia o que dizer ou fazer, tinha medo de me precipitar, o beijo podia nem ter sido nada para ele, sabe-se lá o que passa na mente dos homens humanos. Além disso se fosse alguma coisa que eu queria, se ele gostasse de mim, teria de falar com James. Teria de dizer o que eu era a Edward, tinha de mostrar o meu ser, o meu lado horripilante.  
Chegámos ao jardim onde nos tinhamos conhecido, ele sentou-se num banco e eu fiz o mesmo, ecarando novamente o horizonte.  
- Bella? – Chamou-me, olhei para ele dando um sorriso curto cheio de nervosismo  
- Hoje acabei com a Victoria – O quê?! Ele tinha acabado com a ruiva?! – porque estou apaixonado por outra pessoa. – Respirou fundo – E essa pessoa és tu! Eu amo-te Bella Cullen.  
Olhei supreendida para ele, apesar de ser tudo o que eu queria era tudo o que eu pensava que não iria acontecer, nem explicar ou descrever tudo o que eu senti neste momento, toda aquela magia e alegria que me invadia completamente a minha mente, o meu corpo, o meu ar.  
- Edward, eu... – Começei, eu tinha de dizer o que eu sentia.  
- Não precisas de dizer nada, eu sei que não sentes o mesmo por mim. Mas precisava de te dizer o que sentia. – Disse encarando o chão, o quê? Ele pensava que eu não o amava? O miudo estava doente?! Coloquei as minhas mãos na sua cara e obriguei-o a encarar-me.  
- Eu também te amo. Muito. – Disse, sentindo um grande alivio por finalmente puder dizer aquelas palavras que queimavam em mim. Ele ficou bem quieto a digirir aquelas palavras, do nada beijou-me apaixonadamente.  
Sorri-lhe quando nos afastamos um pouco. Deitei a minha cabeça no seu ombro e ele apoiou a sua na minha nuca, nunca me tinha sentido tão bem, completa, queria aquele momento para toda a eternidade. Mas com estes pensamentos lembrei-me que ele era um simples mortal. Teria de viver com isso para sempre, que um dia ele iria-se embora.

Tinha de falar com James, não podia enganá-lo mais, e andar com eles os dois ao mesmo tempo. Teria de explicar tudo muito bem a James, tinha de o fazer, devia isso a ele, por ele me ter salvo daquele acidente de avião. Devia-lhe tudo, principalmente sinceridade. Era isso!  
- É melhor irmos. A minha familia vai ficar preocupada. – Disse, movendo-me facilmente e levantando-me. Estendi-lhe a mão, mas ele abraçou-me, fomos assim o caminho todo.  
Em pouco tempo estavamos em frente da minha casa e olhei para ele.  
- Posso aparecer no teu quarto esta noite? – Perguntei timidamente.  
- Pensei que não precisasses de convite. – Disse ele gargalhando.  
Se eu pudesse estaria completamente vermelha naquele momento.  
- Espero por ti. – Disse beijando-me e seguindo para a sua casa, olhei para ele dando o meu grande sorriso e caminhei até à porta da minha casa e da minha familia.  
- Não demores. – Disse ao entrar na sua casa, qualquer humano não teria ouvido aquilo, mas nós tinhamos um ouvido perfeito para ouvir atrás das portas.

Entrei em casa, tinha tomado a minha decisão e iria contar tudo a James.  
Carlisle recebeu-me com um abraço e pai. O resto da minha familia estava na sala, olhei para as malas de viagem, eram mais do que as normais.  
- Vais já embora? – Perguntei  
- Sim, o dever chama-me.  
Olhei para o lados.  
- James?  
- Está lá em cima. – Disse Rose abraçando-me – Quer falar contigo.  
Olhei para eles todos. Será que ele tinha percebido tudo? Oh. O meu olhar encontrou o de Alice que me sorria e depois o de Jasper que transmitia coragem. Uma invasão de novos sentimentos percorreram o meu corpo, teria de lhe agradecer tudo o que estavam a fazer por mim.

Subi e entrei no meu quarto.  
James encontrava-se junto da janela, olhando para o céu.  
- James? – Sussurei, ele olhou para mim e aproximou-se um pouco.  
- Bella, eu nunca...  
- James, eu... eu não queria que isto fosse assim... – Desbobinei sem ter coragem de o olhar, encarando o chão. Bella Cullen como tiveste a coragem de fazer isto a ele?  
- Não? Achas que faço mal ir com Carlisle? – Perguntou segurando a minha mão. Olhei para ele confusa.  
- Oh, isso é bom! Sempre foste o seu assistente. – Disse-lhe. És tão covarde, Bella.  
- Então do que falavas?  
- Assim temos de adiar os preparativos do casamento. – Disse, parva, parva, PARVA!  
Ele sorriu.  
- Alice irá ajudar-te. – Beijou-me e envolveu-me com os seus braços que sempre me foram protectores, seguros.  
- Levas-me lá a baixo?  
- Sim. – Disse dando-lhe a mão e saimos do quarto.

Saimos todos de casa, até ao carro de Carlisle que estava mesmo em frente da porta da nossa casa, Carlisle pôs as malas dentro da mala do carro e despediu-se de nós, sussurrando no meu ouvido que eu tinha uma carta dele no meu quarto. Acenei com a cabeça e sorriu. Ele beijou novamente Esme e entrou no carro, Rosalie abraçou Esme enquanto esta chorava por mais uma partida do seu amado, era muito dificil para eles estarem longe um do outro, tanto ou mais como eu estar longe de Edward.  
James despediu-se deles e abraçou-me.  
- Vou ter saudades tuas.  
- Eu tambem, James. – Sorri  
Ele beijou-me e entrou no carro. Acenamos até ao carro desaparecer pela rua, logo no dia em que tinha ganho a coragem de falar a verdade. Senti um cheiro, o cheiro que tinha sentido num dos primeiros dias que tinha estado com Edward, olhei em volta e vi a rapariga ruiva, a sua antiga namorada, o que ela estava ali a fazer? O meu olhar cruzou com o dela, o dela estava cheia de odio. Encolhi os ombros e entrei em casa com o resto da minha familia, ela iria de certeza a casa dos Masen.  
Subi até ao meu quarto, para ver a carta que Carlisle me tinha dado, depois teria de falar com Alice e com Rosalie, precisava de ir caçar, se iria passar a noite com o Edward.  
Entrei no quarto e vi logo a pequena folha em cima da minha cama direitinha. Sentei-me na cama e peguei na carta.

"_Bella, Alice falou comigo sobre o teu novo caso, sobre estares apaixonada pelo humano, nosso vizinho. Minha querida, tens todo o meu apoio,se é ele que queres e se és tu que ele quer. Se ele o decidir até o poderemos transformar, tens é de lhe contar a verdade. E fala com James, tu és muito importante por este meu filho.  
__Levei James comigo, para puderes ter tempo de falar com Edward, para resolverem.  
__Carlisle"_

Suspirei, ele achava mesmo que eu iria transformar Edward? Ele tinha um futuro, tal como eu tinha.  
Pus a carta novamente em cima da cama e sai do quarto.  
- Alice, Rose? – Chamei  
- Aqui na sala. – Respondeu Alice  
Em segundos estava lá.  
- Sua, lingua grande – Gargalhei quando ela me pôs a lingua de fora – Preciso de ir caçar.  
- De novo? – Perguntou Esme  
- Vou estar com Edward logo. – Disse com um grande sorriso  
- Ah, é uma boa causa, vão indo. Eu só vou acabar de regar as coisas.

Saimos as três de casa e ficámos a falar, eu a contar a minha saida com Edward, encostadas no porsche amarelo de Alice.  
Vi Jake a sair de casa e acenei-lhe, ele veio ter comigo, cumprimentando.  
- Olá Jake. – Disse Alice dando-lhe dois beijos na cara, fazendo o pobre rapaz corar como tudo.  
- Esta é a Rosalie, a minha irmã tambem.  
Rose virou-se pela primeira vez para Jake, sorrindo, este pôs a mão à cabeça caindo para o lado.  
- O que se passou? – Perguntou Rosalie, ajoelhando-se e dando palmadinhas na cara de Jake.  
- Acho que ele desmaiou contigo. – Disse Alice gargalhando.  
Desatamos as duas a rir. Emmett e Jasper sairam tambem de casa e olharam para nós assustados.  
- O que vocês estão a fazer?! – Perguntou Jasper  
- Ele desmaiou quando viu Rose! – Desatamos a rir todos ao ver as caras de parvos que ele fazia.  
Jake foi acordando.  
- O... que... se... passou? – perguntou levantando-se.  
- Desmaias-te ao ver a minha mulher! – Rosnou Emmett pondo-se à frente de Rosalie, Jasper fez o mesmo a Alice.  
- Ah, desculpem, não estava à espera. – Num instante já estava a correr de volta a casa.  
Eu olhei para Alice e desatamos a rir às gargalhadas, Rose olhava para nós muito envergonhada. Emm e Jazz estavam de braços cruzados a olhar para nós como que pergunta: "Onde é que está a graça?".  
- Não se riam. – pediu a minha irmã loira – Coitado do rapaz.  
- Muito bem, podemos ir. – disse Esme ao sair de casa. - Que se passa? – perguntou olhando confusa para nós que não conseguiamos parar de rir.  
- Nada, nada. – disse eu finalmente.  
A nossa mãe olhou para nós e abanou a cabeça. Virou-se para os meus irmãos.  
- Também vão connosco meninos? – perguntou ela.  
- Sim é melhor. – disse Emmet.  
- Podem aparecer mirones indesejados pelo caminho. – completou Jasper.  
Eu e as minhas irmãs demos uma risada e abanamos a cabeça. Eu, Alice,Jasper e Esme fomos no porsche amarelo, enquanto Rose e Emmet foram no Jipe. A minha irmã foi a conduzir. Chegamos em cinco minutos e separamo-nos. Cacei dois veados e voltei para ao pé do carro esperando pelos meus irmãos e pela minha mãe. Estava ansiosa, nunca mais chegava a hora de estar com Edward. De voltar a sentir o seu cheiro e os seus lábios quentes nos meus gelados. Eles foram chegando aos poucos e poucos.

- Queres conduzir? – perguntou Alice balançando as chaves.  
Dei um grande sorriso, peguei nelas e rapidamente entrei no carro. Esme sentou-se ao meu lado e Jasper e a minha irmã foram abraçados no banco de trás. Fui o mais rápido que podia, as árvores passavam por nós como um borrão.  
Chegados a casa fui para o meu quarto, ouvir musica.  
Fiquei assim até às dez da noite mais ou menos. Dirigi-me até ai meu guarda-fatos que mais parecia um novo quarto. Vesti umas jeans justas e uma blusa roxa, calcei as minhas botas pretas e coloquei as calças por dentro delas, por fim vesti o meu casaco de ganga. Sentei-me em frente ao meu espelho e penteei-me. Admirei a minha figura e dei-me por satisfeita. Ser vampira tinha as suas vantagens. Dirigi-me até à janela e sai, quando me virei para a fechar senti um cheiro familiar.  
- Sim Alice? – perguntei dirigindo-me à duende na minha janela.  
- Diz que sim. – foi apenas o que ela me disse.  
- Ahm? – perguntei, mas ela já tinha fechado a janela e saido do meu quarto num segundo.  
Abanei a cabeça. Era mesmo grave, ela tinha endoidecido de vez. Bati à janela do meu namorado. Ele abriu com um sorriso e puxou-se para dentro. Agarrou-me pela cintura e beijou-me apaixonadamente, eu fiquei a uns bons 20 centimetros do chão. Quando me afastei sorriu, fechou a janela e puxou-me para a sua cama. Deitamo-nos abraçados.  
Eu tinha a cabeça apoiada no seu peito quente e ele o queixo na minha cabeça, enquanto me fazia festas no braço.  
- Já sei da vergonha que o meu irmão passou hoje. – disse dando uma risada.  
- Coitado, ficou mesmo envergonhado. – disse olhando-o nos olhos.  
- Aquilo passa-lhe. – disse dando-me um beijo no topo da cabeça.  
- Tenho um convite para te fazer. – disse-me um tempo depois.  
Olhei para ele curiosa. Que seria?  
- Sim..? – inicitei-o a continuar.  
- Quero que amanha venhas jantar aqui a minha casa, para te apresentar como minha namorada. – disse de uma vez.  
Eu olhei para ele surpreendida. Seria daquilo que Alice estava a falar? Aquela pulga ia pagar-mas! Mas eu não lhe poderia negar nada, não aqueles olhos verdes magnificos. Restava saber como eu iria conseguir comer comida humana. Mas eu por ele fazia tudo…..tudo!  
- Okay, eu venho. – disse com um grande sorriso. Ele olhou para mim surpreendido e beijou-me apaixonadamente.  
- Agora é melhor dormires. Já é tarde. – disse-lhe com um sorriso triste. Eu não queria ver aqueles olhos fechados.  
- Tu ficas? –perguntou esperançoso.  
Pensei por um instante, não faria mal desde que saisse antes dele acordar.  
- Sim. – respondi enterrando a cabeça no seu peito.  
Ele sorriu.  
- Eu amo-te, minha Bella. – disse colocando-se debaixo dos lençois.  
- Eu também. Eternamente. – disse apenas o que sentia. E fechei os olhos fingindo adormecer. Fiquei assim a noite inteira, e poderia ficar assim eternamente.

Quando começou a amanhacer, retirei-me cuidadosamente do seu abraço. Dava-me pena deixá-lo ali, mas tinha de ser.  
Peguei num pedaço de papel e escrevi-lhe um bilhete.

_Tive de ir.  
__Amo-te.  
__Eternamente tua, Bella._

Sorri e coloquei-o na almofada ao seu lado. Sai pela sua janela na minha velocidade e entrei na minha.  
- Bom dia Alice. – disse para a figura sentada na minha cama.  
- Já sabes o que vais vestir? – perguntou com o ar muito serio.  
- Não, ainda não tinha pensado nisso. – disse com um ar de pouco interesse.  
- Ainda bem! – disse aos pulinhos – Porque assim que o centro comercial abrir vamos procurar um vestido magnifico para ti! - disse saindo do meu quarto quase histérica.  
Abanei a cabeça e suspirei pesadamente. Passamos o dia no shopping, entrando em todas as lojas possiveis e imaginarias. Eu já não podia ver roupas à frente, enquanto que Alice fazia aquilo como se fosse um desporto. Acabamos por escolher um lindo, assim como um colar lindo e uns sapatos maravilhosos.

Cheguei a casa e tomei um banho relaxante. Passado uma meia-hora sai e sequei-me. Vesti o meu vestido que era de cetim preto, cai-cai e com uma cauda. Colquei um colar com muito brilhantes rente ao pescoço e calcei as sandálias prateadas com salto agulha. Apanhei alguns cabelos na nuca, deixando a maior parte deles soltos. Olhei para o espelho, estava magnifica. Desci até à sala e peguei num casaco preto comprido.  
- Estás linda mana. – disse Alice perto de mim.  
- Obrigado. – disse abraçando-a.  
- Vê lá não te engasgues com a comida maninha. – disse Emmet da cozinha com uma gargalhada.  
- Fica descansado. Eu como devagar. – respondi com um sorriso.  
Sai e dirigi-me à casa ao lado. Toquei à campainha e apercebi-me que era a primeira vez que iria entrar pela porta, eu era mesmo estranha. Foi ele que abriu a porta, estava com uma camisa branca e umas calças de fato pretas. Magnifico, como sempre.

- Olá – cumprimentou com um sorriso.  
Eu não disse nada, apenas entrei e dei-lhe um beijo apaixonado. Ele olhou para mim surpreendido.  
- Estava com saudades. – disse simplesmente.  
Ele riu-se e ajudou-me a retirar o casaco.  
- Os teus pais? – perguntei. Não era suposto eu ser apresentada à familia?  
- Eles e o meu irmão já descem. – explicou com um sorriso.  
Agarrou-me na mão e puxou-me até junto e um piano que se encontrava a um canto da sala. Era lindo.  
- Quero mostrar-te uma coisa. – disse sentado-se no banco em frente ao piano.  
Começou a tocar uma melodia harmoniosa, que ora acelarava ora se tornava mais calma. Mas era sempre linda. Tinha altos e baixos, parecia feita para nós.  
- Compu-la quando nos beijamos e tu disses-te que me amavas, é sobre nós e chama-se Anoitecer. Que foi quando nos conhecemos. – explicou enquanto retomava novamente a melodia agora mais suave – Gostas? – perguntou. A minha cara demonstrava toda a emoção que eu sentia, e se pudesse estaria a chorar de certeza naquele momento.  
Abanei com a cabeça afirmativamente e sentei-me a seu lado. Comecei a acompanhar a melodia com a minha voz, era mais uma das vantagens de ser vampira. Quando ele parou de tocar ficamos a olhar um para o outro a sorrir. Até que senti um cheiro estranho a aproximar-se.  
Os pais dele vinham ai.

* * *

**Novo capitulo, grande até, esperamos que gostem dele.**

**NOTA: A musica que o Edward toca neste capitulo é a musica Her de Robert Pattinson, que é um grande pianista também. Se a quiserem é só adicionarem o email e pedir. (DAN)**

**_RespostasàsReview's:_**

**maaaiara - **Ainda bem que estás a gostar da fic, esperamos que gostes tambem deste capitulo e que nos deixes Review.

**shisuka - **Espero que gostes deste capitulo, deixando uma review para nos fazer feliz :)

**tatyperry - **Ficamos muito contentes por saber que estás a gostar da fic : ) Espero que gostes deste capitulo, essas perguntas serao respondidas com o desenrolar da historia, falta pouco para Bella dizer a verdade a Edward.

**Leticia - **Ainda bem que estas a gostar da fic, ficamos muito contentes, por isso. Essas perguntas serão todas respondidas logo logo, com o desenrolar da historia, mas a parte de Bella dizer a verdade a Edwardesta quase a chegar.

**Noelle - **Haha, esperamos que gostes deste capitulo, querida.

**Kagome Juju Assis - **Capitulo novinho, esperamos que gostes. Edward é mesmo uma graça .

**Helena - **Aqui esta mais um capitulo, a parte de james ficou para mais tarde , ja que ele foi de viagem .

**Obrigada a voces meninas, voces deixam-nos cheias de entusiasmo de continuar com a fic.  
OBRIGADA!!**

**Catarina & Daniela**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo VII  
****Confissão**

Ele levantou-se do banco e estendeu a sua mão, levantei-me e peguei nela.  
Os seus pais aproximaram-se de nós. A mãe dele era uma mulher bastante bonita, com os olhos iguaizinhos a Edward e Jake, mas o cabelo era preto, igual ao do filho mais novo, como as suas expressões, ela sorriu para mim, e eu retribui.  
O pai, oh... era Edward completamente, com o seu cabelo tambem cor de bronze e os olhos verdes, Edward era fotocopia perfeita do seu pai.  
- Mãe, pai, esta é Isabella Cullen, Bella é a minha mãe Elizabeth e o meu pai Edward. – Sorriu-me  
- Muito prazer. – Disse fazendo uma vénia.  
- O prazer é todo nosso querida, por fazeres o meu filho tão feliz, como nunca tinha estado. – Disse a sua mãe enquanto me pegava no braço e arrastava-me para longe de Edward, eu olhei para ele que me sorriu, deixando-me mais calma.  
A mãe dele sentou-se no sofá e fez um gesto para me sentar tambem. Edward e o seu pai continuaram um pouco afastados de nós a conversar. Eu podia ouvir sobre o que conversam: Eu. Mas não conseguia estar atenta. Estava mais preocupada com o que a mão dele me iria dizer. Será que ela iria culpar-me por ter acabado com o noivado por si arranjado? Por ter afastado a noiva por si escolhida?  
- És realmente muito bonita Isabella. – disse com um sorriso nos lábios.  
- Por favor, trate-me por Bella e muito obrigado pelo elogio Srª Masen. – respondi com a melhor voz que eu conseguia. Estava mais nervosa que nunca.  
- Então trata-me por Elizabeth, por favor. – disse tentando manter uma conversa caual.  
- Elizabeth – assenti. Eu não aguentava mais tinha de lhe perguntar. – Desculpe a pergunta, mas não me odeia por ter acabado com o novado que tinha arranjado para o Edward? – perguntei de uma vez com um expressão séria.  
Ela ficou a olhar para mim séria mas logo colocou um sorriso nos lábios.  
- Sabes querida, o meu filho mais velho sempre teve dificuldade em encontrar alguem com quem se identificasse. Entao eu resolvi apresentá-lo à Victória e eles começaram a namorar. Sei que foi pela nossa pressão que ele a pediu em casamento. Eles namoravam à tanto tempo e eu esperava que ela o fizesse feliz, e também ajudava a fortalecer a amizade entre as nossas familias. Mas cada vez eu via o meu filho mais infeliz, até que tu apareceste. E a partir desse dia os olhos dele pareceram ganhar um novo briho. Aliás se não fosses tu, eu provavelmente teria acabdo com esse noivado. O mais importante para mim é a felicidade dos meus filhos. Por isso não, não te odeio. Aliás muito pelo contrario, so tenho a agradecer-te Bella. – termiou com um sorriso sincero nos lábios.  
Eu estava estática. Nunca tinha pensado que a mãe de Edward fosse assim. Tão bela…o que ela tinha dito era de uma beleza inimaginável. Se eu pudesse estaria a chorar .Não consegui dizer nada, apenas a abracei sem pensar no que ela poderia achar daquilo que eu estava fazer. Primeiro ficou surpresa com a minha atitude mas logo retribuiu o gesto. Olhei para Edward que sorria. Afastamo-nos e eu senti o meu namorado a sentar-se ao meu lado.  
- E então? – perguntou ele na sua voz doce.  
Eu sorri-lhe.  
- Acho que eu e a Bella vamos ser grandes amigas. Tens aqui uma namorada fantástica. – disse ela com um sorriso.  
Ele pegou na minha mão e levou-a aos lábios beijando-a.  
- Eu sei. – disse ele com um grande sorriso.  
Eu respondi com um beijo apaixonado. Só depois me lembrei dos pais dele. Olhei para a mãe dele envergonhada, mas reparei que ela nos observava emocionada.

Jake apareceu na sala, e mal me viu as suas bochechas começaram a ficar bastante vermelhas.  
- Jake – Disse levantando-me e comprimentando-o.  
- Olá Bella – Disse meio envergonhado.  
Edward estava sentado ao meu lado de mãos dadas comigo, começando a rir da cara do seu irmão.  
- Que se passa? – Perguntou o pai  
- Aqui o nosso Jake, desmaiou ao ver as irmãs da Bella – Riu-se – e os maridos delas não gostaram muito da ideia.  
A mãe e o pai dele começaram-se a rir, imaginando a cena, o mesmo aconteceu comigo ao relembrar-me do sucedido, Jacob olhou para o irmão, fuzilando-o.  
- O jantar está servido, senhora. – Disse a empregada  
- Muito bem, vamos lá.  
Dirigimo-nos para a mesa, Edward puxou uma cadeira para eu me sentar e depois sentou-se ao meu lado. A empregada começou a servir-nos e eu fiquei a olhar para a comida, meu Deus, como eu iria comer um prato de carne e arroz?!  
- O que tens? – Sussurrou Edward, olhei para ele e dei-lhe um sorriso.  
- Nada, estou só com muita fome. – Disse sorrindo, ele sorriu tambem.  
Começaram a comer, e eu peguei no meu garfo e espetei um pouco de carne, levando-o à boca e mastigando, como aquilo era horrivel! Porquê que a comida não podia saber bem? Porquê é que tinha logo de parecer terra?!  
- Gostas Bella? – Perguntou a mãe.  
- Sim, sim. Está optimo. – Sorri-lhe.  
Aquilo era pior que sangue fora de prazo! Resolvi comer o mais rapido possivel, sem parecer faminta. Eu odiava comida humana. Nem me tinha lembrado deste promenor quando tinha aceite conhecer os pais dele num jantar. Onde é que eu tinha a cabeça?! Ah já sei! Estava deslumbrada com o meu namorado lindo e maravilhoso. Quando todos acabaram de comer fomo-nos sentar no sofá. Senti pena da empregada a arrumar aquilo tudo sozinha, mas se era assim que aquilo era ali. Acompanhei-os. Ficamos a conversar de assuntos banais.  
- Vão desejar café senhores? – perguntou a empregada ao aproximar-se de nós.  
- Sim, Claire. Também toma Bella? – perguntou Elizabeth olhando para mim.  
Eu não aguentava mais comida humana hoje.  
- Não, obrigado. Eu não bebo café à noite. Faz-me ficar sem sono e eu gosto de me deitar cedo. – respondi amavelmente.  
Ela assentiu a sorrir.  
- É tudo Claire. Pode ir. – disse para a empregada.  
- Com licença. – respondeu ela com uma vénia.  
Só depois reparei que Edward gargalhava ao meu lado após eu ter dito que gostava de me deitar cedo.  
Fulminei-o com o olhar e ele parou.  
Seguramente lembrava-se de me ter apanhado às tantas da manha no seu quarto.  
- O que se passa? – perguntou Jake curioso.  
Eu olhei para o meu namorado como que a avisa-lo. Eu matava-o se ele dissesse alguma coisa.  
- Nada, nada. – respondeu. Eu suspirei de alivio.

Claire trouxe os cafés e enquanto eles os bebiam conversavamos. Até que as dez e meia da noite Edward se levantou e eu segui-o.  
- Mãe, vou acompanhar a Bella até casa. – Disse, a Elizabeth que se levantou e me abraçou, o que me deixou um pouco supreendida.  
- Gostei muito de te conhecer, Bella. Espero que voltes cá em breve. – Disse  
- Obrigada pelo jantar, Elizabeth, estava optimo. Voltarei com certeza. – Dirigi-me ao Sr. Masen e apertei-lhe a mão. – Boa noite. – Disse seguindo Edward para fora dali.  
- Eles gostaram de ti. – Disse enquanto, caminhavamos aquela pequena distancia da minha casa para a dele.  
- Ainda bem. – Sorri, paramos ao pé da minha porta e ele beijou-me apaixonadamente.  
- Não os queres conhecer? – Perguntei apontando para a minha casa.  
- Achas que sim?  
- Claro, Esme está maluca por te conhecer. – Disse sorrindo  
- Então bora lá. – Ri-me

Abri a porta de casa e deixei Edward entrar, entrando depois dele e fechando a porta. Alice, Rosalie e Esme apareceram na sala, quando sentiram o nosso cheiro, já Emmett e Jasper estavam a olhar para nós boqueabertos. Ok, eles não esperavam que eu levasse um humano, principalmente o humano que eu amava, a uma casa cheio de vampiros.  
- Bem, familia, este é o Edward.  
- Olá Edward – Disse Alice aproximando-se dele e cumprimentando-o com dois beijos na cara, o que fez Jasper levantar-se automaticamente a olhar para aquela cena toda.  
- Olá Alice. – Disse o meu namorado sorrindo, já estava habituado a ela.  
- Estes são os meus irmãos, Emmett e Jasper – Edward apertou-lhes a mão – Esta é Rosalie, a tal. – Edward riu-se, o mesmo fez Alice ao perceberem do que eu falava. – E esta é a Esme, a minha mãe. – Esme aproximou-se dele e deu-lhe um beijo na face.  
- Bem vindo, meu querido.  
- Muito obrigado. – Disse Edward sorrindo.  
- Queres vir jogar Ed? – perguntou Emmet apontando para a consola. Que mania que ele tinha de abreviar os nomes!  
- Claro. – respondeu o meu namorado.  
Sentamo-nos todos no sofá. Quando já era quase meia-noite, Esme fingiu que se ia deitar.  
- Bom eu estou cansada. Já não tenho a vossa idade. – disse ela levantando-se. – Gostei muito de te conhecer Edward. – disse ela, dando-lhe dois beijos na cara.  
- Eu também tenho de ir. – disse ele.  
Acompanhei-o até à porta e demos um beijo apaixonado.  
- Até já. – sussurrou ele ao meu ouvido e eu senti um arrepiu a percorrer-me a espinha. Piscou-me o olho e saiu.  
- Para humano até é fixe. – disse Emmet gargalhando.  
Abanei a cabeça e fui para o meu quarto. Tirei o vestido e vesti umas jeans e uma blusa grossa preta. Esperei um pouco e fui até ao seu quarto.

Abri a janela sem dificuldade. Ele não estava lá que estranho. Fechei a janela e ao colocar-me junto à cama senti uns braços quentes a rodear-me a cintura e o seu cheiro invadiu o ar.  
- Já tinha saudades tuas. – sussurrei ao seu ouvido.  
Puxou-me para a cama e deitamo-nos. Coloquei a cabeça em cima do seu peito. Ele acariciava o meu cabelo.  
- A tua familia também é bastante fria. – comentou. Isto tava se tornando um tormento.  
- É verdade. – disse apenas.  
- Amo-te Bella. – respondeu ele, percebendo que nada arrancaria de mim.  
- Eu também Edward. Sempre e para sempre. – disse beijando-o.  
Depois disso fechei os olhos enquanto ele dormia.

Ao amanhecer, como sempre, sai do seu quarto pela janela, voltando ao meu. Entrei, estava vazio. Não era normal Alice não estar ali, encolhi os ombros, dirigindo-me para a casa de banho e tomei um banho relaxante. Quando sai, fui até ao meu guarda fatos e tirei de lá umas calças de ganga e uma blusa vermelha, vestido-a.  
Bateram à porta, abotoei as calças. E começei a pentear o meu cabelo.  
- Entra. – Disse, Emmett e Jasper entraram no meu quarto. Olhei para eles supreendida.  
- Podemos falar? – Perguntou Jasper.  
- Claro. – Disse sorrindo.  
- Bella, tens de contar aquele humano o que nós somos, foi para isso que Carlisle levou James daqui. – Disse Jasper, eu suspirei ele tinha razão.  
- Tenho medo!  
- Maninha, se ele gostar mesmo de ti, vai perceber o porquê esconderes isso dele. – Disse Emmett pegando em mim e sentando-me no seu colo como uma criança.  
- E se ele gostar de mim, mas não perceber?  
- Leva uma sova aqui dos irmãos. – Disse Emmett gargalhando, Jasper deu-lhe uma cotovelada.  
- Ele vai aceitar, Bella. Vais ver que sim. – Disse Jasper.  
Ele tinha razão, eu não podia esconder mais de Edward o que eu era, antes que eu ficasse ainda mais apanhada por ele e depois aconteceria o pior, arrepiei-me ao imaginar ele a dizer que não queria mais saber de mim.  
Emmett deu-me um abraço de irmão urso, pondo-me na cama e pegando no braço de Jasper começaram a sair do meu quarto.  
- Rapazes? – Chamei-os, eles olharam – Obrigada!  
Sorriram  
- Boa sorte. – Foi só o que Jasper disse antes de fechar a porta. Ainda sentada olhei pela janela, eu tinha mesmo de fazer aquilo, não podia ser adiado mais vezes nenhuma, peguei no meu telemovel e marquei um encontro com Edward.

Pronto seria nessa tarde que a razao da minha existencia conheceria o meu verdadeiro eu. Respirei fundo e pus a muscia a tocar. Tentei fechar os olhos e descontrair. Mas imagens de Edward com medo e nojo de mim não me saiam da cabeça.  
Jasper e Emmett tinham-me desafiado para jogar consola com eles, como ainda esperava uma resposta de Edward aceitei, mas não conseguia concentrar-me no que estava a fazer, fazendo com que Emmett ganha-se todos os jogos facilmente.  
O meu telemovel vibrou em cima da mesinha, peguei nele e abri a nova mensagem.

_Ok, meu amor. Espero por ti às 17horas.  
__Amo-te, Edward_

Ok, se eu estava já nervosa, não sei como fiquei agora, acho que estava em parafuso, ansiosa, nervosa e com medo. Jasper ao sentir-me assim, começou a modificar o meu humor.  
- Obrigada. – Sorri sinceramente. Ele sorriu tambem.  
Voltei a jogar com eles. Como as minhas irmãs tinham ido caçar e depois fazer umas compras nem podia falar com elas. Mas também não queria ficar sozinha.

Às 16h30 subi até ao meu quarto tirei a blusa e vesti uma camisola de gola alta vermelha, calçando os meus allstars vermelhos tambem. Penteei o meu cabelo e tirei um casaquinho, daqueles até à cintura e desci.  
- Boa sorte, mana. – Disse Alice.  
- Obrigada.  
- Qualquer coisa telefona-nos. Rosalie e Emmett foram caçar. – Acenei com a cabeça e abraçei-os.  
- Obrigada. – Disse novamente, saindo de casa.  
Percorri a rua, emergida em pensamentos. Aquelas imagens horriveis dessa manha não me saiam da cabeça por mais que eu tentasse. Se eu ainda fosse humana as minhas mãos estariam a suar. Mas eu não era e o problema era esse. Eu estava quase hiperventilando quando cheguei ao local do encontro.  
Tinha combinado com ele no jardim onde nos tinhámos conhecido.  
Ele estava sentado num banco.  
Aproximei-me dele lentamente, sentando-me ao seu lado, segurei as suas mãos.  
- Edward – Disse num sussurro – Eu preciso de te contar uma coisa.  
- Diz, meu amor. – Disse dando um beijo na minha testa e deixando-me mais nervosa do que já estava.  
- Independentemente do que eu vá dizer a seguir, eu continuo a mesma! Continuo a Bella que sempre conheces-te. – Exclamei, não sabia qual iria ser a sua reacção mas eu esperava o pior.  
- Bella, que se passa? Diz de uma vez! – Exclamou ele impaciente.  
- Edward, eu sou uma vampira! – Exclamei de uma só vez, como ele tinha pedido.

* * *

**Novo capitulo, grandito :)**

**Ela contou! E ele ouviu! E agora o que ele vai dizer? Está no segredo dos deuses....  
Bom nós tivemos conversando e chegamos à conclusão que gostariamos muito que essa fic fosse traduzida para ingles! Para ver como era aceite....visto que é uma lingua internacional. Bom e como nos somos uns desastres nessa lingua, queriamos pedir se alguem o poderia fazer. Estamos a aceitar canditadas! Bom se alguem quiser basta deixar uma review a dizer, ou entao mandar-nos uma msg, ou ainda adicionar o mail que está no profile.**

**_Respostas às Reviews:_**

**veronica **- Esse site as vezes entra em parafuso! Obrigado pelo elogio e ainda bem que gosta! Esperamos que continue gostando!

**Chantal** - Claro que vamos continuar e que bom que gosta! Adorei conhecer vc! Esperamos que goste do capitulo!

**Luciana** - É parece que já é um fenomeno mundial! Existem muitas fans aqui em Portugal e pelo que vemos no Brasil também! Ainda bem que gosta! É alguem tinha de ser atirado xD Eu não consegui ver o seu email na review, mas basta adicionar o mail que esta no profile ou entao mandar uma msg com o seu que eu adiciono e ai mando a musica. Esperamos que goste!

**mayarapongitori -** Ainda bem que gosta! É claro que vamos continuar! Esperamos que continue a gostar!

**Anny Thomaz** - Ela vai contar para os dois. Mas não é para já...primeiro vao acontecer umas coisinhas xD Esperamos que goste!

**Kagome Juju Assis** - Eles sao mesmo muito fofinhos! Aqui pode ler a cena do jantar esperamos que goste!

**Noelle** - Sim ela viu. Ainda bem que riu! Nós tentamos conjugar o drama com a comedia para não ficar demasiado melodramático! Esperamos que goste!

**Blackforever **- Bom eu não posso contar como vao ser as reacçoes....mas tao para breve! Esperamos que goste deste capitulo!

**Letícia** - A Alice simplesmente não consegue ficar calada! xD Sendo Victoria é claro que não vai fazer nada de bom! Aqui esta a cena do jantar esperamos não ter desiludido.

**Bom nós queremos agradecer do fundo do coração para todas que leram e comentaram! São voces que nos fazem ficar acordadas até às tantas a escrever e ao frio xD Mas nós adoramos-vos! Leiam a história Fascination que está muito boa. Acho que é tudo! Ah e ja sabem como é....**

**DEIXEM REVIEW!!!!!! 3**

**Beijos,**

**Dan&Cat**


	11. Desilusão

**Capitulo VIII**

**Desilusão**

Edward encarava-me preplexo, como se estivesse a assimilar o que eu acabara de dizer, do nada começou a rir-se, olhei para ele, erguendo a sombracelha.

- Se tu és uma vampira, eu sou um lobisomem. – Disse entre risos nervosos, sem conseguir encarar-me.

- Edward, estou a falar a sério. – Disse-lhe

Bem, eu não esperava aquela reacção dele, eu esperava uma reacção negativa, não uma neutra, que não dava para perceber se era positiva ou negativa.

Mas ele não acreditava em mim, eu via isso no seu olhar, então num instante levantei-me, ele observou-me. Olhei para todo o lado a ver se não era vista, quando vi que estavamos em segurança, começei a correr na minha velocidade, saltando de um lado do lago para o outro, sem dificuldade nenhuma, e sem tirar o promenor que o comprimento era enorme.

Voltei para o seu lado, ele encarava-me ainda mais preplexo do que no inicio, abanando a cabeça, olhou para mim e depois desviou o olhar.

- Ah, não!– exclamou voltando as costas para mim e começando a ir-se embora.

- Edward! – Chamei, mas ele não olhou para trás, continuou o seu caminho, deixando-me ali sozinha, sabendo que tinha acontecido o pior que eu esperava. Edward não tinha aceite o que eu era, alias, como é que me tinha passado pela cabeça que ele, sendo humano, queria ficar com um ser imortal? Que bebe sangue? Que é retirado de um filme de terror?

Deixei-me cair no banco, solunçando, chorando um choro sem lágirmas.

"_Tinha sido o dia de casamento de Rosalie e Emmett, e eu depois da festa encontrava-me sentada na varanda do meu quarto, senti o cheiro de Rosalie, mesmo antes de ela chegar ao pé de mim e sentar-se no chão ao meu lado._

_- O que tens?_

_- Oh, James pediu-me em casamento hoje. – Suspirei_

_- Que máximo, Bella. Ele ama-te. – Disse abraçando-me e dando o seu melhor sorriso._

_- Mas, eu não o amo como ele, Rose. Eu amo-o como um irmão. – Desabafei, enquanto enterrava a minha cara nas mãos._

_- Já lhe deste uma resposta?_

_- Ainda não. Mas eu não o quero ver triste. Ele salvou-me! – Disse, sabendo que os meus olhos estavam cheios de magoa, conseguia vê-los pelos da minha irmã._

_Ela abraçou-me. _

_- Bella, um dia vais encontrar alguem, alguem que te faça renascer novamente, com quem não te vais lembrar que és uma vampira, nem nada. Vais ser amada e ai, serás feliz para o resto da tua vida. – Disse sorrindo"_

A lembrança da conversa de Rosalie há algum tempo atrás veio-me à cabeça, sim, eu tinha encontrado essa pessoa que me fazia esquecer do que era, o qual eu amava com todas as minhas forças. Mas... na verdade, não foi como ela tinha dito. Eu estava sozinha, Edward nunca me iria aceitar, eu tinha-o perdido de vez.

Levantei-me do banco, começou a chover, como se as gotas de chuva fosse as minhas lágrimas. Como se pudessem simbolizar a minha tristeza.

Caminhei lentamente de volta a casa. As pessoas olhavam para mim na rua. No entanto eu não ligava. Ele não me saia da cabeça. Nunca me tinha sentido tao vazia como naquele momento. Eu tinha tido tudo o que sempre desejara e de um momento para o outro, desaparecera. Como a minha vida humana. Parecia que sempre que as coisas estavam a correr bem algo tinha de as estragar. Entrei em casa, toda a minha familia estava na sala à minha espera. Não olhei sequer para eles, não suportava ver a pena nos seus olhares. Era pior que tudo. Eu não queria que tivessem pena de mim. Eu queria o homem da minha existência de volta!

Subi as escadas penosamente e sentei-me na cama, agarrada aos joelhos. Como se a qualquer momento aquele vazio que eu sentia se fosse despedaçar. Eu já não sentia nada. Fiquei assim a noite inteira. Só na noite seguinte alguem se atreveu a entrar no meu quarto, era Alice e Rosalie. Eu sabia que todos eles estavam com medo de me dizer algo que me magoasse ainda mais. Mas como eles estavam enganados. Já nada me magoava, nem animava. Já nada tinha sentido para mim. Parecia que estava imersa num pesadelo e queria desesperadamente acordar. Mas o problema era que eu não dormia. Elas entraram muito devagar. Eu encontrava-me na minha varanda a olhar as estrelas.

- Oh Bella! Por favor tens de reagir! – suplicou Alice gemendo.

- Não podes ficar assim mana! – completou Rose.

Elas não sabiam como eu me sentia. Por isso não me podiam pedir uma coisa daquelas.

- Como querem que eu fique? – perguntei rudemente virando-me para elas. Estavam as duas sentadas na cama.

- Eu não sei o que te dizer. – confessou Alice num sussurro.

- O que queres que nós façamos? Qualquer coisa! – exclamou Rose. Elas estavam dispostas a tudo para que eu voltasse ao "normal".

- Sabem? Quando o presente é triste e o futuro incerto, o passado vem-nos à ideia como a época em que fomos mais felizes. – disse simplesmente virando-me novamente para o céu estrelado. Elas ficaram ali algum tempo sem saber o que dizer. Por fim sairam.

Assim que ouvi a porta ser fechada afundei-me na minha depressao. Deixei-me cair no chao junto à janela. Voltei à minha posição de protecção. Desde daquela tarde no jardim que parecia que o meu corpo se ia partir em mil pedacinhos. Ouvi as minhas irmãs chegarem à sala e sentarem-se.

- Entao? – perguntaram os meus irmãos com um tom muito preocupado.

- Eu nunca a vi assim. – disse Alice num sussurro.

- Parece tão vazia. Não reage a nada… - completou Rosalie no mesmo tom de voz.

- Mas porque é que lhe tinha de acontecer isto? – perguntou a minha mãe com um tom de sofrimento que eu nunca tinha ouvido.

- Ela não me merece. – disse Jasper.

- Ela é forte. Vai ultrapassar isto tudo. – finalizou Emmett tentando trasmintir um tom de voz seguro.

Depois tudo ficou em silencio.

Eu não queria que eles ficassem assim por minha causa. Mas porque é que eu não tinha morrido naquele maldito acidente? Porque é que James me tinha salvo?

James…

Eu tinha de pensar como iria ser a nossa relação daqui para a frente. Eu não queria magoá-lo. Já que eu não podia ser feliz, entao ele iria ser. Eu devia-lhe isso.

_Dois dias depois……_

Eu estava no meu quarto a vestir-me. Não tinha saido nem falado com ninguem desde da conversa com as minhas irmas. Mas James e o meu pai estavam a chegar e eu iria descer para cumprimentar o meu noivo.

Apesar de ter decidido casar-me de vez com o James, não queria dizer que tivesse esquecido de Edward, isso não, nunca iria acontecer. Ele já era muito importante para mim, mas já que não podia ser feliz com a pessoa que amava, porque não deixar James sê-lo?

Ouvi o carro a aproximar-se. Acabei de me arranjar. Olhei-me ao espelho e tentei colocar um sorriso.

Desci as escadas e nesse momento ele entrou em casa. Corri até ele e abracei-o. Podia ver o olhar de todos surpreendidos em cima de mim. Enquanto que o de Carlisle estava confuso. E procurava no dos outros uma resposta. James simplesmente sorria. Afastei-me e beijei-o.

- Tive muitas saudades tuas meu amor! – exclamei tentando manter o meu sorriso falso.

- Eu também. – respondeu com um grande sorriso.

Dirigi-me ao médico atrás dele.

- Olá pai! – exclamei enquanto o abraçava apertado

- Olá querida. – respondeu ele abrançando-me também.

Cumprimentaram o resto da familia e eu fui com o meu noivo até ao nosso quarto.

- Preciso de falar contigo. – disse enquanto fechava a porta.

- Diz Bella. – disse simplesmente.

- Decidi que quero casar ainda esta semana e que apenas quero a nossa familia presente. – disse de uma só vez. Ele olhou para mim surpreendido. – Para não termos de fingir. – apressei-me a explicar.

- Como tu quiseres meu amor. – disse aproximando-se de mim. – É bom ver-te assim tão entusiasmada. – continuou enquanto me puxava para a cama.

- Enquanto estavas fora apercebi-me o quanto és importante para mim. Nunca mais quero ficar longe de ti. – disse enquanto me sentava no seu colo e encostava a cabeça ao seu peito.

- Eu também não. Amo-te. – disse beijando-me o topo da cabeça.

- Eu também. – respondi simplesmente.

Custava-me mentir-lhe assim, mas era para a felicidade dele. Para além disso ele nunca iria saber a verdade. Iria apenas ser feliz para toda a eternidade e eu infeliz para todo o sempre. Mas já que a minha felicidade não estava mais ao meu alcance a dele estava. E eu podia conceder-lhe. Bateram à porta. As minhas queridas irmazinhas. Eu já imaginava o tema da conversa.

- Entrem. – disse enquanto me levantava.

- Desculpem interromper. Mas os nossos maridos estão à tua espera lá em baixo, mano. Querem saber tudo sobre a viagem. – exclareceu Alice rolando os olhos na última parte.

Optima mentirosa.

James riu-se.

- Até já. – disse beijando-me.

- Vá desembuchem. – disse para elas colocando as mãos nas ancas impaciente.

- O que raio estás a fazer? – perguntou Alice quase imitando-me.

- Tu não o amas! – exclamou Rose – Vais ser infeliz para toda a eternidade!

- Já que eu não posso ser feliz, entao ao menos ele vai ser. E nada do que digam vai-me fazer mudar de ideias! – exclamei interrompendo Alice que se preparava para me responder.

- Bom já que é assim. Vamos começar a tratar dos preparativos. – disse com alegria.

Rolei os olhos. Festas era com ela.

Rosalie continuava com o seu ar de reprovação, enquanto Alice estava animadissima com os preparativos, mas enquanto ela falava, eu simplesmente olhava para a lua, Alice reparou e calou-se, fazendo um olhar para Rose, porque é que eu achava que ela estava a preparar alguma?

- Bem, vou ter com o Emmett. – Disse Rose olhando para mim, ela sabia perfeitamente que eu queria estar sozinha, era o que eu mais queria naqueles dias, Alice olhou para mim, e nesse instante os seus olhos ficaram turvos, como se tivesse a ter uma visão, mas quando voltou ao normal, não disse nada, simplesmente abraçou-me e beijou a minha bochecha.

Elas sairam e eu afundei-me na minha depressão novamente, na minha escuridão.

Sem perceber bem o porque estaria a fazer aquilo, levantei-me e sai pela janela, subindo pelos varios telhados, até ao de Edward, entrando no seu quarto. Pela primeira vez, depois de todos aqueles dias.

Estava cheio de boas recordações, das noites em que o via a dormir, da noite em que ele me apanhou e me beijou, e de todas as noites que "dormia" ao seu lado.

Edward estava tranquilo na sua cama, a dormir, aproximei-me e sentei-me na cadeira que tinha ficado durante tantos dias, dias estes felizes.

Olhei para ele, pela ultima vez, levantando-me e inclinando-me, beijando o topo da sua cabeça.

- Adeus, Edward. – Sussurrei, antes de me pôr direita, as palavras doeram, mas eram necessarias para eu perceber que seria o fim, que nunca mais o iria voltar a procurar.

Enquanto caminhava pesadamente para a janela, para sair, ouvi soluços, e olhei para ele, ele estava a chorar... mas porque? Se ele gostava de mim, porque não aceitava o que eu era?! Porque que ele tinha estado a fingir que estava a dormir? Doia-me tanto, estar a ouvi-lo chorar e não me dizer nada.

- Edward?

- Sai! – Exigiu, entre soluços de choro.

- Mas...

- Sai daqui, Bella!

Eu engoli o meu orgulho, perdi todas as forças que me restavam para aguentar aquele abandono, eu sai do seu quarto, indo para casa. Mergulhando novamente na escuridão. Atirei-me para a cama no meio do quarto. Soluçando sem lágrimas.

Se eu ainda tinha alguma esperaça dentro de mim, ela tinha desaparecido naquele momento. Eu nunca me tinha sentido tão mal como naquele instante. A forma como ele me tinha expulsado do seu quarto. Como se tivesse...nojo de mim! Quem me dera puder atirar-me de um penhasco e acabar com a minha vida e o meu sofrimento ali. Afundei a cara nas almofadas. Desejava puder dormir, porque talvez num mundo de sonhos eu pudesse ser feliz, Se ao menos eu fosse humana…

Nesse momento bateram à porta do quarto. Oh por favor! Não compreendem que eu só quero estar sozinha?!

- Bella? – chamou Jasper numa voz meiga.

- Vão-se embora daqui! – ordenei com a voz ligeiramente distorcida por estar com a cara entre as almofadas. Eles fecharam a porta e entraram na divisao.

- Mas sera que vocês nunca me obedecem? – perguntei enqaunto me sentava para os encarar.

Cada um se sentou de um dos meus lados.

- Não – respondeu Emmet descontraido.

Dei-lhes um curto sorriso que corresponderam.

- Eu não vou mudar de ideias. Já disse isso às vossas queridas esposas. – disse antecipando o assunto.

- Nós não te viemos fazer mudar de ideias. – disse o meu irmão moreno. Olhei para ele surpreendida. Entao o que queriam? – Se é isso que queres nós apoiamos-te incondicionalmente. – completou dando um grande sorriso solidário no final

- E vamos estar aqui para te ajudar se precisares. Sempre. – concluiu o meu irmão loiro.

- Obrigado. Vocês são os melhores irmãos do mundo! – exclamei enquanto os abraçava fortemente, aos dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Nós sabemos! – exclamaram em coro, correspondendo ao afecto.

Dei uma gargalhada leve e afastei-me deles.

Nesse momento James apareceu na porta do quarto.

Eu olhei para ele apreensivamente, com medo que ele tivesse ouvido alguma coisa. Mas pelo seu sorriso não devia ter se apercebido de nada.

- Entao que se passa aqui? – perguntou divertido enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si.

- Estavamos so a dar os parabens pelo casamento. – disse Emm com a sua habitual descontração.

- Sim estavamos já de saida. – completou Jazz, levantaram-se e sairam os dois, deixando-nos sozinhos.

James sentou-se ao meu lado e eu enconstei a cabeça ao seu peito marmore. Apesar de tudo ao seu lado continuava a sentir-me protegida. Fechei os olhos enquanto ele afagava o meu cabelo.

_Dois dias depois…_

Eu tentava mostrar-me ansiosa e entusiasmada. Mas não conseguia. Apesar de estar muito decepcionada com o amor da minha existência. Era apenas nele que eu pensava. Era apenas pela sua pele, pelo seu perfume, pela sua voz, pelo seu toque, pelos seus lábios que eu ansiava. Deixara todos os preparativos nas mãos de Alice. Não que ela se importa-se muito. O meu casamentos seria na manha do dia seguinte e eu não estava minimamente feliz. Eu já tinha visto muitos filmes, lido muitos livros e até mesmo assistido a muitos casamentos. E nunca tinha visto nenhuma noiva sentir-se assim, como eu me sentia. A sufocar. Talvez porque essas mulheres sempre casaram por amor. Tiveram a sorte que os homens por elas escolhidos as tinham aceite, tal e qual como elas eram. Sorte que eu não tivera. As minhas irmãs tinham tratado de tudo. O acontecimento seria no jardim interior da casa. Nós casariamo-nos por baixo de um arco decorado com rosas brancas e vermelhas. Seria celebrado por um padre amigo de Carlisle, que sabia o que éramos. Eu caminharia sobre uma longa passadeira vermelha que se estendia desde a porta da casa até ao local onde estaria o meu futuro marido. Eu estava no meu quarto a olhar o pôr-do-sol. Já faltavam poucas horas para o momento mais feliz da existência de James. Bateram à porta.

- Entra Alice. – respondi olhando na direcção dela.

Ela sorriu compreensivamente enquanto observava a minha cara que não estava minimamente alegre.

- O teu vestido chegou maninha. – disse enquanto colocava um saco enorme em cima da minha cama.

- Obrigado. – disse voltando a olhar o sol, agora já quase extinto.

Eu nem sequer tinha dado a minima importancia para o meu vestido nem para nada que fizesse parte do meu vestuario do dia seguinte. Alice tinha bom gosto e eu confiava nela.

- Não o vais ver? – perguntou um pouco desanimada.

- Tenho a certeza que é lindo. Confio plenamente em ti. – respondi olhando para ela com um curto sorriso.

- Obrigado. – disse ela aproximando-se de mim – Sabes que não és obrigada a fazer nada disto. – disse enquanto me abraçava.

- Alguém nesta historia merece ser feliz. – disse simplesmente abrançando-a fortemente.

- Vai tudo correr bem. Até amanha. – disse soltando-me e saindo do quarto sem me dar tempo para responder.

Voltei a encarar o céu, agora escuro como breu. Lembrava a minha vida a partir do dia seguinte. Para sempre envolvida na escuridão. Ela agora era como noite, para sempre sem sol. O meu sol particular, o meu amor. Eu era a Lua e Edward o Sol. Nunca poderiam estar juntos. Porque simplesmente a natureza não o permitia. Deitei-me na cama e fingi que dormia. So queria o dia seguinte passa-se depressa.

O dia amanheceu. E assim que os primeiros raios de sol apareceram as minhas duas irmas entraram no meu quarto.

Levantei-me da cama cumprimentando-as. Sentei num banco enquanto Rose me penteava e maquilhava. No fim olhei para o espelho. Estava bonita. Tinha uma maquilhagem simples mas que fazia sobressair os meus olhos cor de ouro. O meu cabelo tinha os caracóis naturais mas acentuados, e tinha as mechas de cabelo da frente presas com uma flor branca na parte de trás da minha nuca.

- Obrigado Rose. – disse dirigindo-me a Alice.

Ela ajudou-me a vestir. O vestido era bonito como eu já suspeitava. Era muito simples. Tinha um corpete branco cai-cai decorado com algumas pérolas da mesma cor. A saia era de cetim e tinha uma grande cauda. Os sapatos eram de salto alto da mesma cor que o vestido. Coloquei também uma pulseira e um colar rente ao pescoço, tudo em ouro branco. Olhei-me ao espelho e gostei do resultado.

- Obrigado por tudo. – disse olhando para elas.

- De nada. Nós já voltamos. – disseram saindo do quarto na velocidade vampirica.

Voltaram segundos mais tarde já arranjadas. Estavam lindas como sempre. Rosalie estavam com os cabelos soltos e os seus caracois caiam ate à sua cintura. Usava um vestido vermelho de cetim comprido com uma só alça. Tinhas umas sandálias pretas a combinar com a pulseira que trazia. Os seus lábios estavam pintados da mesma cor que o vestido. Alice estava com um vestido preto comprido também, só que era tinha duas alças. Calçava umas sandálias da mesma cor. O seu cabelo estava liso, ao contrario do normal. Tinha uma pulseira igual à da minha outra irma.

- Já está tudo pronto. Nós vamos descer. O pai está aqui fora à tua espera. Desce quando quiseres. – informou Alice enquanto me abraçava. Saiu e a seguir foi a vez da minha irma loira me abraçar.

- Força. – disse largando-me e seguindo a minha irma duende.

Olhei para o espelho e respirei fundo. Coloquei o meu melhor sorriso. Peguei no buquet de rosas vermelhas e brancas e sai. Peguei no braço do meu pai que estava à porta do quarto. Descemos as escadas calmamente dirigindomo-nos à porta de saida.

- Tens a certeza que é isto que queres? – perguntou ele antes de abrir a porta.

- Tenho. – respondi tentando ser convicente.

- Entao sê feliz. – dise beijando-me o topo da cabeça.

- Obrigado. – agradeci sorrindo.

Assim que a porta se abriu ouvi a marcha nupcial e começamos a caminhar pela passadeira vermelha, até ao altar. Todos exibiam um grande sorriso. Mas o maior era sem duvida o do meu noivo. Que me esperava extasiado.

Chegamos junto a ele e Carlisle foi para junto de Esme. Os meus padrinhos eram Jazz e Ali, enquanto que os de James era Rose e Emm. O padre começou a falar. O discurso era muito bonito mas não refelctia nada do que eu sentia naquele momento.

- Se alguem tem algo que impeça este matrimonio, diga agora ou cale-se para sempre. – ouvi-u dizer. Mesmo que alguem tivesse algo contra nunca iria dizer.

- Eu protesto! – ouvi a minh voz preferida exclamar atrás de mim.

* * *

**E bom aqui têm a reacção do Edward! Sim nós sabemos que não foi das melhores! Mas as coisas vão mudar! Nós prometemos xD Bom temos duas coisas a dizer: primeiro o proximo capitulo vai ser do POV do Edward, vão ficar a saber como ele se sentiu com isto tudo, e segundo a nossa querida fic Anoitecer vai ser traduzida para ingles!! A tradutora é uma amiga minha[Dan] e ela vai ja começar a traduzir a partir de 9 de Dezembro. Não vou dizer o nome dela aqui no fanfiction porque ela está sempre a mudar !! xD Bom esperamos que não tenham ficado desiludidos com o capitulo.**

**_Resposta às Reviews:_**

**Luciana** - Nós tentamos sempre responder! Ainda bem que gosta da fic! Sim a Bella ama o Edward mas não quer magoar o James....está num impasse! Bom se você quiser a musica basta me enviar uma msg com o seu email que eu adiciono e envio a musica para você! Esperamos que goste do capitulo!

**Katy J. Cullen** - E aqui está a nossa querida tradutora!! Ainda bem que aceitaste traduzir amiga! E que gostas da fic! Esperamos que gostes do capitulo !

**mayarapongitori** - Ainda bem que gostou !! Aqui tem a reacção dele ! Esperamos não ter desiludido !

**veronica **- Aqui esta o novo capitulo! Esperamos não ter desapontado! É a mãe do Edward é mesmo uma fofa!! E o Jake um divertido !! Quanto às ideias a Catarina diz que não percebe porque essas ideias são dela e tao no profile dela.

**Jess Oliver Masen Cullen** - Ainda bem que gosta! Esperamos que continue gostando!

**Thássila Vieira** - Também não me lembro! Mas mande review sempre que quiser e puder! Esperamos que goste deste também!

**Noelle** - Eu também gosto muito da ideia pois é diferente das outras! Nós tentamos smp ser originais! Esperamos que goste ! Aqui tem a reacção do vampiro mais lindo do universo :D

**Chantal Cullen** - Aqui tens a reacção amiga! É bom saber que continuamos a surpreender! Esperamos que goste do capitulo!

**Sol Swan Cullen** - Minha querida amiga o suspense é a alma do negocio xD Agora a serio esperamos que gostes!

**Samara Mcdowell** - É a Bella e muito impulsiva não mede bem o que faz! xD Esperamos que goste !

**Tatyperry** - É sempre bom ouvir elogios desses! Muito Obrigado mesmo! Esperamos que goste!

**LeticiaM** - E já pode matar a sua curiosidade ! Esperamos que goste!

**Dakotta** - Nós não queremos ser reponsaveis pela morte de ngm! Aqui está o capitulo e esperamos que goste!

**Blackforever** - Aqui tem! Desfrute!

**Helena Camila** - Não precisa implorar ! Nós postamos sempre!

* * *

Muito Obrigado ! Do fundo dos nossos coraçoes! Agora vou dormir que tou a gelar!

**DEIXEM REVIEW!!!!**

**Beijos,  
Dan&Cat**

* * *


	12. Decisões Edward

**Capitulo VIII- POV Edward**

**Decisões**

Sai de casa com um grande sobretudo, estava um frio de bater os dentes, e o ceu estava escuro, ameaçava chover, mas mesmo assim, subi a rua até ao jardim onde tinha combinado com Bella, o que seria que ela tinha para falar de tão importante comigo?

Quando cheguei, sentei-me no banco e fiquei à sua espera. Estava mais que impaciente. Se ela demorasse muito mais eu mesmo iria a casa dela perguntar-lhe o que tinha de tao importante para me dizer. Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa? Eu lembrava-me de ela me ter contado que a sua familia costumava mudar frequentemente de casa e de cidade, ou ate mesmo de pais. Será que era isso? Ela ia-se embora? Não podia! Eu não ia aguentar! Só de pensar na possibilidade de ficar sem ela, faltava-me o ar! Se fosse esse o caso, eu não iria perde-la. Iria com ela se ela quisesse.

Finalmente vi-a. Vinha a passar o portao da entrada e caminhava nuito lentamente. Parecia nem me ver. Estava linda como sempre, a sua camisola vermelha de gola alta apesar de grossa deliniava as suas curvas maravilhosamente. E que curvas que ela tinha. Edward foca! So depois reparei no seu olhar. Estava distante e perturbado. Muito longe dos seus olhos alegres e felizes que sempre a acompanhavam. O que se passava com ela? Sentou-se ao meu lado e pegou nas minhas mãos, olhando por fim para mim, os seus olhos estavam atormentados, cheios de medo.

- Edward, eu preciso de te contar uma coisa. – disse ela com a voz pouco segura. Estava aterrorizada.

- Diz, meu amor. – Disse, dando-lhe um beijo na sua testa, tentando dar-lhe coragem, dando o meu apoio.

- Independentemente do que eu vá dizer a seguir, eu continuo a mesma! Continuo a Bella que sempre conheces-te.

Eu estava a começar a ficar assustado com aquilo tudo, o que se passava afinal? O que tinha acontecido?

- Bella, que se passa? Diz de uma vez! – Começava a ficar impaciente e irritado.

- Edward, eu sou uma vampira! – Disse numa só vez.

Eu tentava assimilar a frase que ela tinha acabado de dizer Será que ela tinha andado a beber? Vampira?! Começei-me a rir, imaginando-a como aqueles vampiros em filmes de terror, ela não tinha nada a ver com eles.

- Se tu és uma vampira, eu sou um lobisomem! – Disse entre risos nervosos, não a conseguia encarar. Apesar de achar impossivel, algo no olhar dela me dizia que era a mais pura das verdades.

- Edward, estou a falar a sério. – disse ela encarando-me seriamente. Eu não podia acreditar. Era impossivel.

Olhei para ela, sem conseguir ainda acreditar naquilo que ela tinha, Bella levantou-se. Observei-a. Olhou em volta e do nada saltou para o outro lado do lago que estava à nossa frente, nenhum humano conseguiria fazer aquilo, o lago era enorme, e sem falar de como ela correu, como se tivesse foguetes presos nos seus sapatos. Ela saltou novamente, delicadamente, para o lado onde eu estava, ainda no banco, boqueaberto. Abanei a cabeça e olhei para ela, mas aqueles seus olhos que tanto me fascinavam, começavam a mostrar um monstro, algo que eu não queria que ela fosse, algo que se pudesse eu lutaria para que ela não o fosse, desviei o olhar, isso era impossivel. O que ela queria de mim? O meu sangue? Lembrei-me então da sua temperatura gelada, e de todos os documentarios que tinha visto sobre vampiros e que falavam disso. Não, eu não poderia andar com ela.

- Ah, não! – Exclamei e virando as costas, começei a ir para casa. Ela tinha-me mentido! Eu não podia estar perto de um ser assim. Aquilo parecia saido de um filme de terror.

- Edward! – Ouvi a sua voz aveludada a chamar-me, mas continuei em frente, sem olhar uma unica vez para trás, sabia que a estava a magoar, ela não parecia má, nem a sua familia, mas se havia ela e a sua familia, haviam muitos mais, eu tinha de manter a minha familia longe daquilo tudo. E para alem disso eles podiam não parecer mas estarem apenas a fingir, será que ela so estava comigo por causa do meu sangue. Tinha de a magoar e principalmente, magoar-me a mim proprio. Como eu tinha sido tão burro?

Já estava perto de casa quando começou a chover, as gotas misturavam-se agora com as lagrimas que começavam a cair pela minha face. Entre em casa e subi para o meu quarto, fechando a porta com toda a minha força, dei um pontapé na cadeira ao pé da minha secretária, derrubei todos os desenhos daquela criatura que tanto me fascinara e agora me mentira, soltando assim toda a minha raiva.

Deixei-me cair sentado na cama, enterrando a cara nas minhas mãos, ouvi a porta a ser aberta e fechada depois.

Jacob sentou-se na cadeira que há minutos atrás tinha sido derrubada e observava-me.

- O que se passa?

- Bella... – Como me doia dizer o seu nome, como eu já sentia a sua falta, eu amava-a. Eu amava uma vampira, devia ser internado num hospicio.

- Que se passou?

- Ela não é bem o que eu pensava.

- Então? – Insistiu o meu irmão, suspirei, sabia que não ia a lado nenhum com ele com as respostas mais curtas que conseguisse dar.

- Podes achar-me maluco, mas ela é uma vampira. – Disse, ganhando coragem para olhar para ele, estava preplexo.

- O quê? – perguntou franzindo o nariz como se achasse que eu estava mesmo maluco ou entao a gosar com ele.

- Sim, ela demonstrou-me, Jake. Eu não acreditava, até que ela pulou de um lado do lago para o outro, sem problema nenhum. E começou a correr a uma velocidade incrivel. – Comecei a explicar-lhe, a cada frase que dizia parecia-me toda esta situação mais surreal.

- Ela é uma vampira? Alice tambem? – perguntou ainda com um misto de perplexidade e medo.

Acenei com a cabeça.

- Por isso que me sentia estranho com elas, por isso aquela temperatura gelada.. – Dizia enquanto se relembrava de todas as vezes que tinha estado na presença daquela familia de seres estranhos.

- Como pude ser tão estupido? Vocês podiam estar em perigo. Eu devia ser apenas o isco. – Disse, batendo com uma almofada na cara.

- Não sejas parvo. Bella, não parece perigosa. Ela parece amar-te. – disse tirando-me a almofada das mãos enquanto abanava a cabeça.

- Ai está... sera que me ama a mim? Ou o meu sangue?! – exaltei-me deitando-me de costas.

Ele olhou para mim, abriu a boca, mas fechou-a logo a seguir. Não sabia o que me dizer. Nem eu próprio sabia a resposta aquela pergunta. Mordendo o lábio, saiu do quarto, deixando-me afogar nos meus proprios pensamentos.

_Dois dias depois..._

Ainda não tinha ligado a nada da minha vida, desde que tinha tido aquela conversa no jardim, não queria falar com ninguem e tentava "fugir" à minha mãe, sempre que ela perguntava por Isabella Cullen, até que arranjei a desculpa de ela ter ido para fora com o seu pai, por uns dias. Não falava com praticamente ninguem. Recusava-me a comer e passava os dias trancado no quarto. Ela parecia ter sugado a minha vida. Toda a minha essência.

Doia-me sempre que algum deles falava dela, eu não a conseguia esquecer, não mesmo, Jacob tinha desistido de tentar com que eu fosse falar com Bella para resolver as coisas. Não tinha voltado a fotografar nem a desenhar. Mas eu sabia que a vida tinha de continuar, eu não poderia continuar assim. Decidi que tinha de começar por algum lado.

Levantei-me da cama e fui tomar um banho, vestindo depois, umas simples calças de ganga, uma camisola e um casaco. Peguei na mala da minha maquina fotografica e sai de casa. Passei pela minha mãe que estava na sala, mas ela não me dirigiu a palavra e eu também não me pronunciei.

Vi Alice a sair de casa e olhar para mim, acenando. Não queria falar com ninguem daquela familia, não queria ter mais nada a ver com os Cullen, senão assim é que não conseguia mesmo tirar Bella da minha cabeça. Apesar de não ser nada disso que eu queria.

Dirigi-me para o Mosteiro dos Jeronimos, um dos monumentos de Lisboa que eu mais gostava, pelo seu jardim e todo o resto, aquele lugar iria-me dar a inspiração que eu precisava para as fotos com o meu estado de espirito.

Quando cheguei, paguei o bilhete e preparei a minha maquina fotografica, pondo-a no modo de Preto/Branco, começando a procurar locais de pouca luz e muito "sinistros".

Não estava com disposição para continuar. Ela tinha-se ido embora da minha vida e a minha inspiração tinha ido com ela. Como é que ela me podia afectar tanto?

Voltei para casa praticamente arrastando-me. Assim que fechei a porta vi Jake.

- Estiveste a fotografar? – perguntou apontando para a bolsa pensurada na minha mão.

Acenei com a cabeça.

- Posso ver? – perguntou.

- Sim. – respondi simplesmente numa voz rouca. Encaminhei-me para o sofa e sentei-me, ele sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Isto tá uma beca triste e sinistro, não? – perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha, enquanto observava as fotografias que passavam no ecra, olhando por cima do meu ombro.

- É como eu me sinto neste momento. – respondi simplesmente. Como lhe explicar que ela me tinha roubado a minha razao de viver. Ou melhor, ela era a minha razao de viver. Como uma vampira podia despertar aquele tipo de sentimentos em mim?

Nesse momento tocaram à campainha. O seu som despertou-me dos meus pensamentos. Levantei-me, entregando a maquina a Jake. Encaminhei-me para a porta e abri-a. Quem me dera não o ter feito.

- Olá Edward! – exclamou a riuva ao ver-me. Eu não pude deixar de ficar surpreendido.

- Victoria.. – disse apenas ainda estupefacto. O que raios ela estava a fazer aqui?

- Não me convidas para entrar? – perguntou fazendo beicinho.

- Claro, entra. – disse um pouco de má vontade. Não me apetecia aturá-la.

Afastei-me para lhe dar passagem. Ela passou por mim cumprimentando-me com um beijo na bochecha.

- Olá Jake! – exclamou ela encaminhando-se para ele e cumprimentando-o do mesmo modo.

Ele olhou para mim com a sobrancelha arqueada como a perguntar o que é que lhe tinha dado. Eu simplesmente encolhi os ombros e levantei as mãos. Eu não fazia ideia do que se passava. E muito menos do que ela estava a fazer. Ela sempre odiara o meu irmao mais novo.

- Onde estão Elizabeth e Edward? – perguntou colocando a sua mala no sofá e olhando para mim que ainda estava junto à porta – Gostava de os cumprimentar. – completou com um sorriso.

- O meu pai ainda está a trabalhar, mas a minha mãe está em casa. – respondi sem a menor vontade.

- Mãeeee!!! – berrou Jake. Coloquei as mãos nos ouvidos e Victoria riu-se.

- Para de berrar! – gritei-lhe.

- Sim que foi? – perguntou a minha mãe aparecendo na ponta das escadas – Qual é o drama? Porque estao a gritar? – continuou enquanto as descia.

Até que a ruiva apareceu no seu campo de visão.

- Victoria querida! Como estás? – perguntou enquanto a abraçava.

- Estou bem Elizabeth. – respondeu ela num tom muito amavel.

- Vou para o meu quarto. – anunciei enquanto começava a subir as escadas.

- Edward querido temos visitas. – disse a minha mãe com um olhar sério.

- E..? – perguntei sarcástico.

- Edward.. – disse ela em tom de aviso.

Sentei-me no sofa emburrado com os braços cruzados junto ao peito. Jake ao meu lado ria-se. Peguei numa almofada ao meu lado e dei-lhe com ela na cara. Ele ainda tentou fazer-me o mesmo, mas eu avisei-o com um olhar de que iria arrepender-se se fizesse alguma coisa. Ficamos ali na sala por um bom tempo. Eu mantive-me calado enquanto Victoria e a minha mãe conversavam animadamente. Finalmente o meu pai chegou e pudemos dirigir-nos para a sala de jantar.

Sim, Victoria tinha ficado para jantar. Mas que género de mãe convida a ex-namorada do filho para jantar?! Eu precisava de ter uma conversinha urgente com ela.

Depois daquela refeição, obrigada, com Victoria, subi para a casa de banho, lavando os dentes e quando cheguei ao quarto despi-me e deitei-me na cama. Dei montes de voltas na cama, não conseguia arranjar uma posição para dormir. Sempre que fechava os olhos, via duas luzes douradas à minha frente, que depois se iam contornando e tornando mais visiveis, ate que eu conseguia visionar não só o olhar daquela que me tinha roubado a ensencia da minha vida, como também todo o eu rosto. Estava bonita como sempre mas o sem semblante trasmitia magoa e rancor. Eu já estava quase decidido a por molas nos olhos de maneira a não fecha-los! Mas porque é que simplesmente eu não a esquecia?!

Alguns momentos depois senti uma presença no quarto, eu não estava sozinho, o seu cheiro maravilhoso invadiu-me o nariz. Aquele cheiro que eu nunca mais esperava sentir. Deu-me uma vontade enorme de abrir os olhos, de abraça-la, de a beijar! Mas decidi fingir que estava a dormir, ela tinha de seguir com a sua vida e eu com a minha. Senti como se me tivessem golpeado, tinha uma dor tao forte no meu peito que mal conseguia respirar. O que é que ela estava ali a fazer? Será que me tinha vindo matar? E à minha familia?

Senti os seus labios frios na minha testa, como um beijo de despedida.

- Adeus, Edward. – Sussurrou, eu ainda sentia a sua cara muito perto da minha, então continuei com os olhos fechados. Mas fui traido por mim mesmo, pelas lagrimas e soluços que eu tinha vencido naqueles dias sem ela. Senti as minhas lagrimas a cairem pela minha face. Ela tinha vindo despedir-se de mim? Porquê?!

Ela ainda estava lá, sentia isso.

- Edward?

- Sai! – Exigi, sem querer que ela me visse assim. Eu tinha de a esquecer!

- Mas...

- Sai daqui, Bella!

E então ouvi-a a saltar pela janela. Só entao me permiti a abrir os olhos. Sentia-os a arder pelas lágrimas reprimidas. Eu sabia que a tinha magoado. Mas era necessário. Ela precisava sofrer e seguir em frente, aliás para ela era fácil, tinha a eternidade para aproveitar e desfrutar. Eu é que iria passar o resto dos meus dias sofrendo por ela. Sem ela. Nem sei como consegui adormecer. E mais uma vez sonhei com ela. Mas tinhas a certeza que era um sonho, pois nele nós estavamos felizes. O que na realidade nunca poderia acontecer.

Acordei sobressaltado. Tinha a certeza que tinha ouvido uma cadeira a cair. Mas não via ninguem, ainda era de madrugada e estava escuro. Devia ter sonhado ou entao já estava a ficar mesmo louco.

- Mas porque é que estes humanos são tão desarrumados?! – ouvi alguem resmungar num sussurro irritado. Okay, estava ali mesmo alguem! E era uma rapariga! A única rapariga que entrava pela janela era Bella, e aquela não era a voz dela, disso eu tinha certeza. Mas isto agora era o que? Um motel?! Não sabiam o significado da palavra porta?! E horas decentes?! Resolvi levantar a cabeça para ver quem era, se era uma rapariga não devia ser perigosa.

- Alice? – perguntei mais que surpreendido. Esfreguei os olhos para ter a certeza que estava acordado. O que é que ela estava a fazer no meu quarto a estas horas da noite?! Eu não queria problemas com o marido dela!

- Sim, sou eu. – respondeu na sua voz melodiosa, enquanto se aproximava da minha cama sentado nela. Eu encolhi-me contra a barra da cama, procurando por qualquer coisa que me pudesse proteger contra vampiros. Mas quem é que estava preparado para se proteger de persongens de filmes de terror?! Tenho de começar a ligar para as pessoas que fazem os kits de sobrevivencia, eles deviam tomar conhecimento disto!

Ela observava-me enquanto rolava os olhos.

- Vamos lá esclarecer três coisas! – disse levantando-se e colocando as mãos na sua cintura fina e delicada – Primeiro eu não te vou matar! Segundo não te atrevas a tentar espetar-me com alguma coisa, por que não vais conseguir, e se estragares esta roupa, aí sim eu mato-te. – disse enquanto sorria maliciosamente – Em terceiro, água benta também não vai dar em nada. – finalizou enquanto colocava um dedo junto ao queixo fingindo pensar – Bom acho que é tudo! – disse com um grande sorriso alegre – Ah não, falta uma coisa! – disse ficando séria, eu encolhi-me ainda mais – Preciso de falar contigo sobre Bella. – acabou finalmente sentando-se novamente na cama, olhando para mim. Eu relaxei, no fundo sempre soube que ela não me ia fazer mal. Uma rapariga! Mas mais vale prevenir que remediar.

- Não tenho nada a dizer sobre esse assunto. – disse antes que ela começasse para ali a defender a vampira junior – Nada do que tu me disseres me vai fazer mudar de ideias. – conclui sério.

- Eu não te venho fazer mudar de ideias. – disse com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- Não? – respondi surpreendido. Bom era a primeira em dias.

- Não…Venho contar-te uma historia. – disse muito suavemente. Aquela era nova! Agora os vampiros faziam serviço de babysister?

- Há três anos a Bella era uma rapariga humana completamente normal, aliás era uma fotografa profissional muito talentosa. – abri a boca ao ouvir isso, ela nunca me tinha contado, mais uma para a lista – Bom propuseram-lhe um trabalho num jornal italiano muito famoso, claro que ela aceitou. No entanto o avião onde ela seguia teve um terrivel acidente. So sobreviveram ela e o meu irmão James, que a salvou. – irmão? Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar desse tal de James. Queria saber porque. Mas não a interrompi. – Carlisle transformou-a. E foi assim que ela passou a ser uma Cullen. Desde entao ela nunca mais fotografou, pois culpa a fotografia por aquilo que lhe aconteceu. Ela sempre foi muito triste e calada. O meu irmão é apaixonado por ela desde o momento em que a olhou nos olhos. Pouco tempo depois começaram a namorar. E há uns meses ele pediu-a em casamento. – O quê?! – Ela aceitou. Ela não o amava e também não o ama, mas aceitou para o fazer feliz e com prova do seu agradecimento. Depois tu apareceste. A vida dela iluminou-se. Tinha um brilho incrivel no olhos. Estava mais feliz e alegre que nunca. Por isso tinha decido falar com James. Mas ele viajou. Ela não teve coragem de lhe partir o coração. Depois contou o que era e tu não reagiste lá muito bem. Isto tudo para dizer que daqui a dois dias vais perder a mulher que amas para a eternidade. – eu olhei para ela confuso – Ela não cancelou nada com o James, já que não pode ser feliz, vai fazê-lo feliz a ele. E ser infeliz para todo o sempre. – ela terminou com um suspiro triste.

Eu olhava para ela sem conseguir falar.

- É verdade. A Bella nunca se aproximou de ti pelo teu sangue. Ela é incrivelmente controlada. Ela ama-te mais que tudo. E nós não bebemos sangue humano, somos vegetarianos. – eu arqueei uma sobrancelha, vampiros a comerem alfaces e tomates?! – Alimentamo-nos de sangue animal. – explicou ela rolando mais uma vez os olhos, como se tivesse adivinhado o que eu ia perguntar.

- Porque é que me contaste isto tudo? – peguntei com a voz rouca, parecia que não falava há dias.

- Achei que merecias saber. – respondeu enquanto se levantava.

Nesse momento a porta do quarto abriu-se, era Jake.

- Alice? – perguntou ensonado.

- Sim sou eu. – respondeu irritada. Era a segunda vez que respondia aquilo.

- És mesmo uma vampira? – perguntou com uma voz estranha. Parecia que estava a dormir em pé.

- Sim. – respondeu ela confusa.

- Fixe… - respondeu ele com um sorriso parvo nos labios.

- Jacob volta para o quarto. – disse simplesmente. Ele não estava a dizer coisa com coisa.

- Okay… - disse fechando a porta e encaminhando-se para o seu quarto arrastando-se.

Voltei-me para Alice, que se preparava para saltar.

- So mais uma coisa Edward. – disse antes de sair – Não te atrases! – exclamou e saltou, sem me dar tempo para perguntar nada.

Não me atraso para quê? Mas do que é que ela estava a falar? Depois lembrei-me de uma coisa mais importante. Bella ia casar-se…com alguem que não era eu. Foi como um soco no meu estômago. Eu ia perdê-la para sempre literalmente. Respirei fundo. Não vais morrer agora pois não? Perguntei mentalmente. De repente assuciei tudo. Foi como nas bandas desenhadas quando aparece uma lampada em cima da personagem. Alice queria que eu não me atrasasse porque ela sabia que eu iria impedir o casamento. Ahm? Eu iria? Deitei-me na almofada com aquela pergunta a remoer na minha cabeça. E quando adormeci sonhei a noite inteira com Bella vestida de noiva e um vampiro horrivel com uns dentes gigantes a seu lado. Eu sabia que não passava de um sonho porque como todos os outros ele devia ser lindo e elegante. Mas o pior não era o aspecto dele. Era a expressão de Bella. Estava triste mas mantinha um sorriso forçado nos labios. Doeu-me vê-la assim. Eu lembrava-me dela sempre alegre. Até furiosa ela ficava linda.

Levantei-me como se não me tivesse deitado. Não tinha descansado nem um bocadinho. Estava cheio de sono. Mas não conseguia voltar a dormir. Ao menos aquele sonho tinha servido para alguma coisa.

Eu ia impedir o casamento de Bella e ficar com ela por cima de todos os obstáculos. Se ela ainda me quisesse. E eu esperava que sim. Não conseguiria lidar com a rejeição dela. Mas não era o que eu tinha feito com ela afinal? Seria mais que justo que ela já não me quisesse. Abanei a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos. Vesti uma t-shirt e sai do quarto. Fui até ao do meu irmão acordá-lo.

Bati à porta mas como ninguem respondeu calculei que ainda estivesse a dormir. Entrei de mansinho.

- Bu! – gritei junto a ele.

- Ahhhh!– gritou ao mesmo tempo que rebolava na cama. – Au! – exclamou enquanto eu ouvia um baque do outro lado da sua cama.

- Jake? – perguntei. Ainda estava vivo?

- Tu não és normal! Não se acorda uma pessoa desta maneira! – exclamou mal-humorado enquanto se levantava do chão.

Eu olhei para ele para me começar a explicar mas ele estava tão cómico que comecei a rir à gargalhada.

- Que foi? – perguntou furioso.

- O teu cabelo! – exclamei entre gargalhadas. Ele tinha o cabelo pelos ombros e normalmente estava liso. Mas agora estava todo espetado para cima. Eu não conseguia deixar de rir.

- O que?! – perguntou amedontrado enquanto se dirigia ate ao espelho – O que é que aconteceu com o meu lindo cabelinho?! – exclamou com um guincho.

Eu parei de rir e olhei para ele horrorizado. Ele parecia mesmo uma menina. Será que ele se tinha virado?

- Jacob Masen? Viraste gay? – perguntei olhando para ele muito sério.

Ele olhou-me fuirioso.

- Sai do meu quarto Edward Anthony Masen! – gritou enquanto apontava com a mão para a porta.

- Tenho a dizer-te que isso foi muito feminino! Parabéns! – disse enquanto abria a porta para sair.

Ele atirou-me com uma almofada que bateu na porta já fechada. Voltei para o meu quarto ainda a rir, nada melhor que irritar o meu irmãozinho mais novo para desanuviar.

Tomei um banho quente e vesti uma roupa confortavel. Fui para a minha varanda, estava um dia agradavel para a estação em que nos encontravamos. Sentei com o meu bloco e o lápis. E comecei a desenhar. Era a primeira vez que o fazia em dias, e mais uma vez o resultado era o seu rosto doce e belo.

_Dois dias depois..._

O dia tinha chegado, levantei-me de manhã cedo, tomei banho e fiquei indeciso sem saber o que ia vestir.. Como é que se vai vestido para estragar um casamento? Pensando bem aquilo não seria bem um casamento visto que não existia amor de uma das partes. Portanto tecnicamente eu não estava a fazer nada de mal. Decidi finalmente optando por uma roupa mais formal que o habitual. Umas calças jeans justas e uma camisa branca. Um casaco daqueles de fato de cerimonia. Estava apresentável. Calcei os meus all-star pretos. Olhei para o relogio. Será que já estava atrasado? Alice podia ao menos ter dito as horas! Mas tinha uma coisa dentro de mim que me dizia que já estava na hora. Desci as escadas apressado.

Sai a correr de casa, passando pelos olhares curiosos da minha mãe e do meu irmão, ele não sabia, quer dizer, sabia da vinda de Alice ao meu quarto, depois de eu ter estado quase meia-hora a convencê-lo que não tinha sido um sonho. E a envergonhá-lo com as figuras que ele tinha feito. Claro que contribuiu para que ele ficasse novamente amuado comigo. Mas ao menos não me pergutou o conteúdo da conversa, o que siginificava que não fazia ideia do que eu estava prestes a fazer.

Cheguei á porta da casa dos Cullen. Okay eu não tinha pensado neste promenor. Como é que eu ia entrar? Olhei para todos os lados e vi uma janela aberta. Alice? Bom ela pensava em tudo. Tinha de me lembrar de lhe agradecer mais tarde. Se Bella entrava pela minha janela, não deviam preocupar-se com o facto de eu entrar por uma tambem.  
Subi então por ela, que dava para a sala, vazia. A mesma sala onde eu tinha conhecido a familia dona da casa.

Eu estava prestes a fazer uma loucura, entrar numa casa cheia de vampiros para acabar com o casamento de dois deles? Eu devia querer mesmo morrer.

Mas não me importei, ouvindo vozes do lado do jardim interior, corri para lá. Alice olhava para a porta por onde eu sai e Jasper, o marido dela tambem olhou, fazendo sinal a Carlisle e Esme, que sorriram um para o outro.

Aproximei-me devagar, e vi ao lado da mulher que amava, um homem alto, elegante, loiro com o seu cabelo comprido atado com uma fina fita de cetim preta. Tinha um smoking do mais elegante possivel vestido.

Bella estava linda, apesar do seu vestido simples, marcava a sua silhueta. E que silhueta! Aquelas curvas que eu tanto adorava estavam super bem definidas naquele vestido singelo. Algo me despertou dos meus pensamentos nada puros. Alice estava a acenar como quem dizia: Cucu! Estás à espera do quê?!

Edward, tu estas prestes a perder a cabeça e é literalmente!

Nesse momento ouvi o padre falar.

- Se alguem tem algo que impeça este matrimonio, diga agora ou cale-se para sempre. – disse enquanto olhava para cada uma das pessoas à sua frente.

Era agora ou nunca!

- Eu protesto! – exclamei, encaminhando-me para mais perto do local onde eles estavam, todos olharam, Bella olhou confusa, mas o noivo... esse olhou para mim, com olhos a expressarem um ódio que parecia ser infinito.

Eu estava oficialmente morto.

* * *

**Aqui está um novo capitulo que nos deu imenso trabalho! Nós estamos a tentar que eles fiquem maiores e com mais promenores. Portanto se acaharem que eles estão a ficar grandes demais e aborrecidos avisem! Que nós voltamos a colocá-los pequenos e com poucos promenores. Bom se que algumas ficaram um pouco aborrecidas com o Ed por causa da reacção dele, mas acho que com este capitulo conseguem entender melhor o porque dela ter sido assim. Mas se mesmo assim continuarem sem entender, pensem assim: É O EDWARD! Pronto se alguma consegue ficar chateada com ele por muito tempo entao que levante a mão....  
Bom a nossa querida fic Anoitecer vai começar a ser traduzida para ingles muito brevemente. E nós queriamos pedir aquelas que têm mais facilidade nesta lingua se poderiam lê-la também em ingles, para nos sabermos em qual da linguas gostam mais.  
A nossa fic Love and Hate foi indicada para a Categoria de Melhor Beijo nos óscares do site frutto proibito. Nós queriamos pedir que votassem! Se quiserem o link ele estara no nosso profile para votarem. Outra coisa, eu [Dan] recebi uma fic de prenda de Natal e queria pedir que dessem por lá uma passada para verem como está, ela vai ficar muito gira eu prometo o nome dela é: Vale Tudo na Guerra e no...Amor?**

**_Resposta às Reviews:_**

**Bels.** - Nós não queremos ninguem morrendo! Não mesmo! Se não depois não podem comentar! Ahahah Tou a brincar! Esperamos que goste deste!

**Tatyperry** - É aqui é suspense até ao ultimo minuto! Ele interrompeu agora se vai acabar com o casamento eu não posso dizer! Esperamos que continue gostando!

**Chantal Cullen** - Ow a sério?! Muito agradecidas mesmo! É ele foi um pouco mausinho...mas aqui voce entende o que ele fez e porque é que ele fez. Esperamos que continue a gostar amiga! E Boa Viagem!

**Thassila Vieira** - Adora? É sempre optimo ouvir isso! Muito Obrigado! É foi um pouco triste mas penso que esse aqui ja foi menos, pelo menos nos tentamos que fosse assim. Enjoy!

**Noelle** - Eu ri muito com a sua review! Adorei ela mesmo! Quando vc disse que queria entrar na historia e gritar com o Edward! Eu acho que ele tinha merecido um bom estalo! Se eu fosse à Bella obrigaria-o a rastejar aos meus pés! Ahahaha Esperamos que goste!

**Heleba** - Bom aqui nos respondemos a algumas das suas perguntas e outras no proximo capitulo talvez.... Ainda bem que gosta! Diga se gostou deste também!

**veronica** - Ainda bem que compensou! É suspense sempre nas nossas historias! Pode contar com isso! Desfrute!

**Sol Swan Cullen** - Aqui tu vês quem teve influencia nesta aparição! É mas neste capitulo percebesse o porque da aparição! Ainda bem que gostaste estavamos com medo que ficasse demasiado à telenovela xD Esperamos que gostes amiga!

**Katy J. Cullen** - Ainda bem que não mudas mais! Esperamos que continues a gostar! LY

**Jess Oliver Masen Cullen** - Bom aqui tem mais um capitulo! Diga se gostou!

**Blackforever **- Ainda bem que gostou dessa parte!!! Ainda vai dar muito que falar! Esperamos que goste!

**Anny Thomaz** - Ainda bem que voce chorou! Wow esta foi muito mal! Deixe-me explicar! É bom que a nossa fic emocione as pessoas! Claroq eu não é bom que vc chore xD A não ser que seja de felicidade! Acho que podem ficar com medo dele xD É a Bella é muito altruista! Esperamos que goste!

**Samara 'Marcia' McDowell** - O que eu ri com a sua review! Tantas perguntas! Muito Suspense! Algumas são respondidas aqui e outras nos proximos capitulos. Ela correu na frente dele porque se não ele ia ficar rindo na cara dela sempre e nunca ia acreditar! xD Diga se gostou do capitulo!

**Dakotta.** - Ainda bem que vc gostou! É ele começou a rir mas depois so queria chorar! A Bella é assim mesmo, já que ela não pode ser feliz tem de fazer alguem feliz. Ele é teimoso mas sabe aparecer no momento certo! Vê eu fiz publicidade! Eheheh Esperamos que goste! LY

* * *

**Nós queremos agradecer do fundo do coração a todos que adicionam nos favoritos e nos alertas! E ainda mais aqueles que comentam! Deixem review por favor! Eu adoro ler o que voces escrevem! E digam quais as vossas partes favoritas dos capitulos! Pode ser que façamos mais parecidas! Bom tenho de ir estudar!**

**Beijos,  
Dan&Cat**


	13. Poder

**Capitulo IX  
****Poder**

Eu não podia acreditar que ele estava mesmo ali! Virei-me para trás e olhei confusa para a pessoa atrás de mim. Precisava confirmar que os meus ouvidos não me haviam enganado. E não tinham. Ele estava ali. Lindo e maravilhoso como sempre. Ele tinha vindo impedir o meu casamento. Quem é que o teria avisado? Olhei para Alice que estava sorridente, mas logo colocou uma expressão preocupada, olhando para James. Eu fiz o mesmo. Oh não! Ele já havia percebido tudo. Sem pensar duas vezes atirei com o buquet para o chão e corri até ao amor da minha vida, senti o seu cheiro, como eu tinha sentido saudades.  
- Como é que pudeste trair-me Isabella?! – gritou James, agarrando o meu braço furioso, chegando mesmo a magoar-me. Eu nunca o tinha visto assim. Ele parecia um cão raivoso.  
- Des…desculpa James, eu…eu amo-o. – confessei gaguejando. Pude ver que Edward sorria nas minhas costas, como é que ele podia sorrir numa hora destas?! Não sabia que estava em perigo de morte eminente?!  
- Tu és minha Bella! – rugiu ele. Ele não era o homem que eu tinha conhecido.  
- Não! Ela não te ama! - Gritou Edward mesmo atrás de mim, James olhou para ele com raiva, os seus olhos começavam a ficar vermelhas por causa da sua furia. Edward era maluco?! Por estar a enfurece-lo mais?  
- Eu não te amo James! Não como tu queres! –exclamei desesperada – Por favor deixa-nos ir. – pedi quase suplicando.  
- Não! Se não és minha não és de mais ninguém! – gritou.  
Olhei para Alice que estava com os olhos sem foco.  
- CUIDADO BELLA! – gritou ela e eu sabia que ele preparava-se para saltar sobre nós. Sabia que ele não em ia matar mas já quanto a Edward eu não podia dizer o mesmo. Eu tinha de o proteger. Ele estava nesta situação por minha causa. Vi os meus irmãos a segurarem James, mas ele estava louco e eles não o seguravam.  
- Por favor acalma-te querido. – ouvi Esme suplicar.  
- Eu vou matá-lo! – gritava ele. Estava louco de raiva. E a culpa era toda minha. A culpa daquilo tudo era minha!  
Virei-me para trás e abracei-o. O seu calor tão familiar invadiu-me. Era bom poder abraçá-lo novamente. Ele retribui-o o gesto. Olhei para todos os lados aflita. Eu era a mais rápida da minha família, mas mesmo assim não conseguiria chegar muito longe e seria mais lenta com Edward nas minhas costas. Pensamentos começaram a invadir a minha mente.  
" _Por favor tira-nos daqui. Nós precisamos sair daqui."  
_Eu não sabia o que estava a fazer. Mas fechei os olhos com muita força e tentei concentrar-me. Ouvi um clique e parecia que estávamos a cair num posso sem fundo. No entanto continuávamos abraçados. Parecia que estávamos ligados por uma liga de metal que não nos permitia separar um do outro. Por fim parecia que havíamos pousado no solo, ou então em alguma coisa firme. Eu tinha de abrir os olhos. Vá Bella, um, dois, três. Abre!

- Hum Bella? – chamou Edward com uma voz estranha. Boa Isabella! Ate o humano tem mais coragem que tu! No entanto continuei com os olhos fechados, era tão bom, estar assim  
abraçada a ele. - Bella? Bella!!! – chamou ele com uma voz quase morta como se estivesse a ser estrangulado.  
Abri os olhos no mesmo instante. Edward estava quase roxo. Só depois me apercebi, estava apertando-o demais. Larguei-o no mesmo instante. Eu era uma perigo para todos. Afastei-me dele e só depois em apercebi onde estávamos. Areia branca, água salgada límpida, sol muito sol. Oh não! Sol! Corri para a sombra de uma palmeira. Eu não queria que ele me visse ao sol. De certeza que iria fugir de mim novamente.  
Olhei para ele. Estava apoiado nos joelhos ainda a recuperar o fôlego. Quando finalmente a recuperou olhou para mim e para a paisagem junto a nós. Podia ver que ele estava confuso. Eu também estava. Com é que nós tínhamos vindo parar a esta ilha num segundo? De repente reconheci o local onde nos encontrávamos. A ilha que Esme havia recebido de Carlisle. Eu só cá tinha estado uma vez e nem tinha ficado muito tempo. O que é que nós estávamos aqui a fazer? Ao menos estávamos longe de James e da sua fúria, o meu coração parecia que ia rebentar ao pensar naquilo que ele devia estar a sentir. Eu não tinha o direito de lhe fazer isto. Quando olhei para Edward, ele estava ao meu lado.  
- Estava com tantas saudades tuas! – exclamou abraçando-me e em seguida beijando-me.  
Um beijo doce e que transmitia a saudade que ele dizia sentir. Eu também a sentia, mas de repente veio-me à memoria o que ele me tinha feito sentir, o quanto ele me tinha magoado. Larguei-o e dei-lhe um estalo. Com pouca força claro. Eu não o queria matar apenas fazê-lo sofrer um pouco do que eu tinha sofrido.  
- Para que foi isso?! – perguntou com as mãos no sitio onde eu lhe tinha batido.  
- Estavas com saudades?! – perguntei irónica – Não pensaste nisso quando me tratas-te como se eu fosse um monstro! Como se eu fosse uma coisa sem sentimentos! – exclamei gritando com as mãos no ar.  
- Desculpa Bella. Mas tenta perceber eu não sabia sequer que seres como tu existiam! – exclamou com uma expressão triste – Para além disso eu apercebi-me a tempo o quanto tu és importante para mim. O que importa é que estamos aqui juntos. – disse com um sorriso e aproximando-se de mim com a intenção de me abraçar.  
Ele pensava que eu ia esquecer tudo o que ele me tinha feito tão depressa?! Só podia estar louco! Sai do alcance dos seus braços.  
- Tu achas-te muito bom não é Edward Masen? – perguntei sarcástica – Tu achas-te no direito de me dispensar quando não me queres e depois quando tens "saudades" – disse fazendo o sinal de aspas no ar – interrompes o meu casamento e fazes com que o meu noivo quase te mate! – exclamei furiosa. Estava a mostrar ali toda a minha raiva que eu tinha contido dentro de mim durante aquelas semanas.  
- Não é nada disso Bella! – exclamou ele também a começar a ficar furioso – Para além disso era um casamento sem amor! Pelo menos da tua parte! Eu sei que tu me amas! – exclamou agora imitando a minha expressão.  
- Tu não sabes nada Edward! – exclamei virando-lhe as costas e encarando o oceano. Se eu pudesse estaria com os olhos em lágrimas.  
Senti ele a aproximar-se. Estava a milímetros de mim. Os nossos corpos quase colados.  
- Sei sim. Sei como fica o teu corpo cada vez que me aproximo, sei o que sentes quando te beijo e como a tua respiração fica ofegante quando avançamos um pouco mais. – sussurrou ao meu ouvido. Pude sentir um arrepio a percorrer a minha espinha de um ponto ao outro do meu corpo. A minha vontade era agarrá-lo, beijá-lo e deitá-lo na areia que estava por debaixo dos nossos pés.  
- Tu não tens o direito de fazer isto Edward! – exclamei num sussurro furioso sem me virar para o encarar. Pude sentir a sua expressão a mudar e ele a afastar-se de mim. Queria puxá-lo novamente para mim. Fechei as minhas mãos em punhos junto ao meu corpo afim de me impedir de fazer o que eu realmente queria.  
- Não tenho o direito?! – gritou ele agora furioso – Claro eu não posso errar! Mas a grande Isabella Cullen, a dona da verdade pode fazer o que quiser! Pode não me dizer o que realmente e pode manter uma relação enquanto namora comigo! – gritou e aproximou-se bruscamente de mim que agora o encarava chocada – E fazer-me acreditar que me ama quando no entanto apenas quer o meu sangue! Não é Bella? – perguntou enquanto me agarrava pelos braços e me abanava. Ou pelo menos tentava.  
- Pára, por favor. – pedi entre soluços – Tudo o que fiz foi para o teu bem. – disse sem conseguir encará-lo.  
Ele largou-me e afastou-se ficando de costas para mim. Eu envolvi o meu tronco com os braços.  
- Também foi para o meu bem que fingiste que me amavas? – perguntou com mágoa. Como é que ele podia pensar aquilo de mim? Eu nunca iria fazer aquilo com alguém!  
- Eu amava-te mesmo! – gritei defendendo-me com arrogância e dor – E ainda te amo. – sussurrei num tom de voz que ele não podia ouvir. Ele não se mexeu um milímetro. Ficamos em silêncio.

Tínhamos dito tudo o que sentíamos um ao outro. Sabia que ele tinha razão naquilo que tinha dito. Mas ele também me tinha magoado. Não podíamos ficar muito tempo sozinhos ali. Eu não aguentaria muito mais tempo até lhe implorar pelo seu perdão. Não! Eu nunca iria fazer isso. Reparei que ainda estava de vestido de noiva, boa o geniozinho que me enviou para aqui com a maior tentação da minha vida podia ter-me enviado também uma mala de viagem com algumas roupinhas. Custava muito?! Com este pensamento encarei o céu furiosamente. Eu precisava desesperadamente de telefonar a Alice. Ela tinha de nos vir buscar. Urgentemente. Percorri o meu corpo até onde deveria estar o bolso das minhas jeans e dentro dele deveria estar o meu telemóvel. Ah pois! Eu estou com um maldito VESTIDO! Eu não acredito que lhe tinha de pedir o dele. Se ele não tivesse eu teria de nadar até à costa para poder telefonar para casa.  
- Hum Edward? – chamei, ele não se moveu mas eu podia ter a certeza que ele me ouvia – Tens telemóvel? – perguntei, ele continuou sem se mexer, querem ver que ele tinha adormecido em pé! – É para telefonar à minha irmã, para ela nos vir buscar. – expliquei. Se ele não reagisse eu mesma iria lá revistá-lo. E como eu estava louca para fazer isso! Bella! Controla-te!  
Ele finalmente mexeu-se e virou-se para mim. Podia ver que tinha estado a chorar, os seus olhos estavam super vermelhos. Eu não o censuro, se eu pudesse teria feito o mesmo. Sem me encarar atirou o telemóvel pelo ar. Apanhei-o sem dificuldade. Virei-me de costas para ele e marquei o número da minha irmã rapidamente.  
- Bella? – perguntou Alice aflita.  
- Sim sou eu. Preciso que nos venhas buscar. Viemos parar à Ilha da Esme. – pedi muito rápido, mas sabia que ela havia entendido.  
- Não posso Bella. – disse ela – As coisas aqui estão feias. James está fora de si. É melhor vocês ficarem por ai. Dá-nos uma semana, mana. E eu vou ai buscar-vos. – disse ela. Uma semana?!  
- Não pode ser Ali! – disse desesperada – Ele é humano. Precisa de alimentos! – tudo seria uma boa desculpa para ela me tirar deste sitio.  
- Já mandámos uma pessoa ir aí. Tenta compreender. Não queres que ele morra pois não? – perguntou-me com um tom de voz sério.  
- Claro que não! – guinchei, eu nunca iria deixar isso acontecer.  
- Era o que iria acontecer se James o visse ou se soubesse onde ele está. Bom, eu vou dando noticias! Namorem muito! Adoro-te Bella! Manda beijos ao Ed! – exclamou com uma voz super alegre como se nós estivéssemos de ferias. E logo de seguida desligou. Ela não era normal.  
- Nós não somos …. – murmurei para o telemóvel mudo – namorados. – suspirei.  
- Então? – perguntou Edward junto a mim. A sua voz estava triste. Seria por causa da nossa discussão? Ou ele tinha ouvido o que eu acabara de dizer?  
- Vamos ter de esperar uma semana. Eles estão a tentar acalmar o James. Aqui tens o teu telemóvel. – disse colocando o aparelho na palma na sua mão. Sem o olhar nos olhos. Aqueles olhos verdes, agora meio vermelhos, que eu amava e pelos quais faria tudo.  
Comecei a andar em direcção à grande casa que apesar de não se avistar dali eu sabia onde era. Podia vê-lo a seguir-me contrariado. Acho que seria melhor seguir-me do que ficar ali no meio da areia escaldante. Claro que segui sempre pela sombra das árvores e corria entre elas. Ele não me perguntou nada, provavelmente acreditava naquelas estúpidas lendas que diziam que "assávamos" literalmente ao sol. A culpa era principalmente da Buffy. Nós não queríamos ser descobertos, mas por favor! Estacas no coração, água benta, cruzes e luz do sol? Por amor de Deus! Não existia coisa mais patética.

Finalmente chegámos à casa. Estava tal e qual como me lembrava dela. Era uma casa de madeira com janelas enormes em vidro sem cortinas, para enquanto estivessemos do lado de dentro pudessemos ver o mar ou mesmo o sol nascer ou a por-se, era lindo e muito romantico, para quem tinha a sua alma gemea ao seu lado. Carlisle e Esme costumavam muito fugir para esta ilha para estarem sozinhos. A casa tinha dois andares, cinco quartos no andar de cima e as suas casas de banho privativas e no andar de baixo uma enorme sala, com uma varanda enorme onde ia dar a uma piscina interior. A porta estava aberta, então entrei e ele seguiu-me mas ficou na porta.  
- Vais ficar na porta, ao sol a esturricar? – perguntei sarcástica virando-me para ele.  
Ele olhou para baixo mas não me respondeu. Eu não ia perder o meu tempo com meninos mimados.  
- Fica ai se quiseres! – exclamei seguindo para o interior da casa. O cheiro a mar, um dos meus preferidos. Estava louca para ir nadar. Mas primeiro teria de tratar do menino. Senti o seu cheiro na porta da sala, mesmo atrás de mim. Sorri vitoriosa. Eu já disse que adoro ganhar?  
- Então sempre entraste? – perguntei ainda a observar o oceano da grande janela.  
Ele não me respondeu mas pude ver que estava emburrado e que resmungava o para si. Acho que ele se tinha esquecido que eu podia ouvir tudo.  
- Vamos ver o teu quarto. – disse passando por ele e subindo as escadas em direcção ao primeiro andar.  
Entrei no quarto de hospedes que agora seria o seu. Claro que não iríamos dormir no mesmo quarto. Quer dizer ele iria dormir. Eu iria ficar a reclamar da minha má sorte e a culpar-me por tudo o que estava a acontecer. É os meus hobbies preferidos.  
Era amplo como todos os outros. Tinha uma cama encostada a uma das paredes, que era azul clarinho. A cama tinha uma colcha azulão. E os lençóis eram de branco puro. As almofadas eram dos mesmos tons. Aos pés da cama estendia-se um grande tapete em azul marinho. E na parede oposta a cama existia uma televisão plasma com leitor de DVD. Na outra parede estava um armário em madeira castanho-claro e uma janela com vista para o mar. Tinha também uma casa de banho particular.  
- Aqui tens o teu quarto. A cozinha e a sala são lá em baixo, tens também uma varanda onde vai dar à piscina interior. A pessoa com as roupas e a comida para ti deve estar por ai a aparecer. Qualquer coisa que precises estou no meu quarto, aqui mesmo ao lado. – disse enquanto saia deixando-o sozinho. Ele agarrou-me no braço. O seu toque quente que me deixava nas nuvens. Não Bella acorda!  
- Obrigado. – disse num murmúrio sincero largando-me – Por tudo. – percebi que ele falava de James.  
- De nada. Nunca deixaria que nada de mal te acontecesse. – disse decidindo ser sincera. Dito isto sai, deixando-o sem resposta.

Abri devagar a porta do meu quarto sentindo novamente aquele aroma que eu adorava. O meu quarto era lindo. Eu tinha tratado pessoalmente da sua decoração, o que tinha deixado Alice um pouco chateada. Mas até que ela gostara do resultado final. Era o maior de todos. A cama encostada a uma parede era ampla e tinha uma colcha em tons verde água. Olhando para ela fez-me lembrar uns certos olhos que me enfeitiçavam. Porcaria! Deixa de pensar nele Bella! Continuando…. Por cima da colcha aos pés da cama, está um tecido preto estendido. As almofadas também eram pretas.  
Na parede junto à porta estava uma rede de pesca com vários objectos que eu encontrara enquanto mergulhava e outros que tinha comprado. Conchas, corais raros e búzios. Por baixo estava uma pequena estante preta com a minha aparelhagem e uma colecção de CD's de livros. Apenas os meus especiais. Na parede oposta, quer dizer não era bem uma parede mas sim uma grande janela de onde se observava a praia e o horizonte. Eu adorava ficar deitada na minha cama observando o oceano. Ele era tão inconstante, mas no entanto sempre me parecia extremamente belo. Por fim, na parede oposta à da cama estava um gigante plasma – exigência de Alice claro – e ao seu lado um pequeno armário para guardar as roupas. Esta foi a coisa que menos agradou à minha irmã. E claro a casa de banho privativa. A parede por detrás da cama era do mesmo tom que a colcha da cama. Coloquei um CD de música clássica e deitei-me na cama de olhos fechados. Tentei parar de pensar em tudo o que estava a acontecer à minha volta. Mas era impossível. Tudo o que eu menos queria era que as pessoas que eu gostava sofressem, Edward, James, a minha família, e acabei fazendo-os sofrer ainda mais. Eu devia ter contado logo a Edward o que era ou então nunca me devia ter envolvido com ele. E nunca devia ter aceite o pedido de casamento de James por pena ou por gratidão. Tinha feito tudo errado! Eu sou mesmo o desastre em pessoa…ou melhor, em vampira! De repente senti um cheiro familiar na porta de entrada. Não podia ser ela! Corri na minha velocidade vampírica até à porta e abria-a antes mesmo dela ter batido. Em frente a ela encontrava-se uma grande amiga minha brasileira. Ela tinha os cabelos pretos, que se estendiam em cachos ate meio das suas costas. Os seus olhos eram igualmente negros. Era mais baixa que eu e magra. Vestia roupas simples e sorria como ninguém. Era sem margem de duvidas ela.  
- Noelle! – exclamei abraçando-a com força.  
- Olá Bells! – exclamou ela com a sua voz doce e o seu sotaque brasileiro maravilhoso, reforcei a força do abraço – Você. Está. A. Me. Sufocar. – disse ela com uma voz pausada e estranha. Só depois me apercebi que a estava a agarrar com demasiada força. Ela estava quase roxa.  
- Desculpa. – pedi envergonhada afastando-me. – Ultimamente ando a sufocar muitas pessoas. – disse lembrando-me de Edward.  
Ela sorriu e riu-se. Era uma das poucas humanas que sabia o que nós éramos. Há muitos anos que a família dela mantinha a nossa casa limpa e cuidada na nossa ausência. Mas eu nunca imaginei que fosse ela que viria aqui. Pois da última vez que eu a tinha visto ela disse-me que tinha ganho uma bolsa em Harvard e que ia para lá estudar advocacia.  
- O que fazes aqui? – perguntei ainda surpresa.  
- Estou de férias! E quando sua irmã me disse que estava aqui, resolvi vir te cumprimentar! Também sei que o seu namorado está aqui. – disse olhando para o andar de cima.  
- Ele. Não. É. Meu. Namorado. – disse pausadamente como se estivesse a explicar a uma criança de cinco anos.  
- Ah, sei. Então estão de férias numa ilha paradisíaca só como bons amigos, é? – perguntou irónica. Decidi fingir que não tinha percebido.  
- Isso mesmo! Estás a ver? Quando queres és inteligente! – exclamei numa voz falsamente alegre.  
- Háhá. Que engraçadinha! – disse ela rindo sarcasticamente -Você é quem sabe. Mas depois quero conhecer o príncipe encantado. - disse rindo.  
Rolei os olhos. Poderíamos ficar ali o dia todo a mandar bocas uma à outra.  
- Venha me ajudar! – ordenou - Eu preciso da sua mega-força pra transportar tudo o que a Alice me mandou comprar. – disse enquanto saia pela porta – Está tudo ali no barco. – completou apontando para uma lancha que estava na praia.  
- Okay. – disse e seguia-a.  
Carregamos tudo rapidamente para dentro de casa. Claro que ela meramente carregou uns sacos de comida e eu o resto.  
- Sabia que fazer compras com a Alice pelo celular é muito estranho? – perguntou-me enquanto colocava o ultimo saco de comida no chão da sala.  
Eu gargalhei. Pessoalmente era de meter medo ao susto então pelo telemóvel devia ser horrível.  
- Está tudo aqui – disse ela com um suspiro – Eu volto lá pró meio da semana pra trazer mais comida. – completou.  
- Mais? – perguntei atónita olhando para os oito sacos com mantimentos. Ela sabia que só ele é que comia certo?  
- Alice. – dissemos em coro e depois gargalhamos.  
- Adeus amiga. – disse ela abraçando-me.  
- Até daqui a uns dias. – respondi correspondendo ao gesto, mas desta vez com pouca força.  
- Espero que tenha umas boas férias com o seu não-namorado. – disse irónica. Bufei e abanei a cabeça. Ela saiu e foi para a lancha.  
- Bom vamos meter mãos ao trabalho. – disse para mim própria – E sozinha, já que sua alteza real amuadiça resolveu não descer para me ajudar. – resmunguei enquanto carregava os sacos para a cozinha. Arrumei tudo no frigorifico e nos respectivos armários. Parecia que tinham comprado o supermercado inteiro! Eu acho bem que ele saiba cozinhar porque senão vai passar fome! Depois de tudo arrumado fui para a sala e levei as malas que tinham roupa minha. Eram duas malas gigantes. Uma rosa e outra amarela. Comecei a arrumar a roupa. Mas o que era aquilo? Eram mais biquínis e langeries do que outra coisa! Apenas tinha dois pares de jeans e umas t-shirts curtas. De resto era só vestidos de praia e roupas muito mas mesmo muito atrevidas. Ela pensava que eu vinha de lua-de-mel? Arrumei tudo em tempo recorde considerando a quantidade de roupa.

Fui novamente até à sala. Trouxe as malas dele para o primeiro andar, também eram duas, uma verde e outra azul, e bati à porta do seu quarto. Ninguém respondeu. Espreitei e não estava lá ninguém. Onde é que ele estava. Eu sentia o seu cheiro mas não o via. E o aroma estava tão ténue. Coloquei as malas em cima da cama. O que é que lhe tinha acontecido? Será que James o tinha apanhado? Entrei rapidamente na casa de banho com esperança de o encontrar lá. Ele estava a sair de dentro da banheira completamente nu. Pude ver que ele riu ao ver o meu embaraço mas que estava completamente corado.  
- Oh meu deus! Oh meu deus! – exclamei aflita colocando a mão sobre os olhos e virando-me de costas – Eu não vi nada! Eu não vi nada! – que vergonha! Eu devia ter calculado! És tão burra Isabella Cullen!  
- Pareces uma cassete avariada, Bella. – disse ele com uma voz de gozo. Tudo bem eu merecia.  
Então ele passou junto a mim só de toalha. Ele queria matar-me? Comecei a admirá-lo a andar só com aquilo no corpo. Lembrar-me do que tinha visto há um minuto. Os seus adominais super definidos. Se eu não tivesse a certeza absoluta de que ele era humano, diria que ele era um vampiro extremamente lindo. Estava tão imersa nos meus pensamentos e fantasias que não me apercebi que ele já estava a olhar para mim. E eu não estava propriamente a olhar para os seus lindos olhos verdes.  
- Alguma coisa que gostes? – perguntou provocador. Eu olhei embasbacada para ele. Boa! Agora ele tinha ficado convencido. E eu sem saber o que lhe dizer.  
- Er…eu…eu… – gaguejei. Eu queria dar-lhe uma resposta mas nada me vinha à cabeça. – Eu estou no meu quarto. – disse rapidamente saindo logo do quarto. Entrei de seguida no meu e fechei a porta, escorregando até ao chão encostada a ela. Eu estava cheia de suores frios. Como é que ele ainda tinha este poder sobre mim? Eu não sou mesmo normal. Eu sou uma vampira e junto a ele pareço uma humana mais frágil que porcelana. Aposto que depois disto ele iria pensar que podia fazer tudo comigo. E eu iria deixar. Não! Não iria!  
- É melhor ir tomar um banho. – disse pensando alto e tirei a minha roupa seguindo até à banheira.

Ali com a água quente e a espuma relaxante tudo parecia fácil. Demasiado fácil. Fechei os olhos e mergulhei. Fechei debaixo de água pelo menos uns quinze minutos. Visto que respirar para mim não era problema, e a sensação era óptima. Quando vi a tona quase que já tinha esquecido o incidente de há uns minutos atrás. Mas acho que lhe devia uma explicação. Afinal, eu é que tinha entrado no seu quarto e invadido a sua privacidade. Eu é que tinha de pedir desculpas. Sai da banheira e coloquei uma toalha na cabeça e outra por debaixo dos braços. Fui até ao armário procurar uma roupa para vestir. Reparei que ainda tinha as malas vazias em cima da cama. Ao tirar uma delas reparei numa bolsa dentro da mala rosa. Abri-a. Era a minha máquina de fotografar subaquática**.** Sorri. Alice lembrava-se sempre de tudo.  
- Obrigado mana. Mas não. – disse alto embora soubesse que ela não me ouvia. Coloquei a máquina em cima da aparelhagem e arrumei as malas vazias dentro do armário. Vesti um biquíni florido em tons de rosa e laranja, em que o sutiã era cai-cai. Umas jardineiras de calções. E calcei umas havaianas rosas. Sequei o meu cabelo e penteei-o. De seguida atei-o em dois apanhados baixos. Um de cada lado da cabeça. Olhei para o espelho da casa de banho. Sim acho que estava apresentável, Alice aprovaria. E eu espero que o Edward também. Sorri abertamente. Sai do meu quarto e desci as escadas. Senti o seu cheiro na cozinha. Será que ele tinha decidido cozinhar? Encontrei-o a abrir todos os armários. Parecia estar à procura de alguma coisa. Homens! Nunca sabem onde está nada! Reparei também que ele estava apenas de calções de banho e havaianas. Uns calções em tons de azul e preto. Maravilhoso. Todos os músculos do seu tronco e braços a mostra. Bella! Concentra-te!  
- Precisas de ajuda? – perguntei. Ele não me tinha visto e ao ouvir a minha voz assustou-se batendo com a cabeça numa porta de um armário que estava aberta por cima da sua cabeça.  
- Au! – exclamou massajando o local na cabeça onde se tinha magoado. E olhando para mim.  
- Desculpa. – pedi sorrindo. Não me tinha lembrado de fazer algum barulho para lhe mostrar a minha presença. Éramos por norma muito silenciosos.  
- Uau! – exclamou olhando para mim de olhos esbugalhados. O quê? Ele estava a falar de mim?  
- Ahm? – perguntei confusa.  
- Nada, nada. – disse voltando a procurar alguma coisa que eu ainda não sabia o que era.  
Arqueei uma sobrancelha e olhei para ele fixamente.  
- Nada! – exclamou olhando para mim por instantes. Eu não ia insistir mais, se não, não sairíamos daqui hoje.  
- Do que é que estás à procura? – perguntei encostando-me à bancada.  
- De alguma coisa para comer! – disse como se fosse obvio. Como assim? Eu tinha enchido os armários, ele já devia ter encontrado um milhão de coisas. – E tu? Não vais procurar nada para comer? – perguntou olhando-me de esguelha.  
- Eu já encontrei algo para comer. – disse com uns olhos que ele não conhecia e olhando para ele sugestivamente com um sorriso malicioso.  
Ele deu um passo atrás com receio.  
- Estou a brincar! – disse gargalhando – O que queres? – perguntei abrindo uma das portas.  
- Algo que já esteja feito e para aquecer no micro-ondas. – disse aproximando-se novamente.  
Olhei para ele surpreendida. Com que então o menino não sabia cozinhar?  
- Não sabes cozinhar? – perguntei.  
Ele pareceu olhar-me envergonhado.  
- Não. Nunca tive necessidade de aprender. Mas olha que se o arrependimento mata-se. Estou a morrer de fome. – confessou massajando o estômago musculado – Tu sabes? – perguntou esperançoso.  
- Não, lamento. – confessei olhando para baixo. Ele sorriu desiludido. Os seus olhos pareciam estar a perder o brilho. Oh meu deus! Ele não ia morrer de fome! Eu não o tinha protegido da fúria de James para ele agora morrer numa ilha paradisíaca e ainda por cima de fome! Nem que eu tivesse de ir a nado buscar comida já feita. – Mas posso tentar. Acho que ainda me lembro de algumas coisas de quando era humana. – disse olhando para ele, ele sorriu abertamente – Mas vais ter de me ajudar. – disse colocando um avental e tirando um para ele da gaveta.  
- Claro, chefe! – exclamou atando o avental nas costas.  
Fizemos bifes com batatas fritas. Simples e rápido. E até que foi divertido. Eu tentava fazer o melhor que podia e ele ia provando para ver se estava em condições.  
- Para uma vampira cozinhas lindamente. – elogiou ele enquanto repetia pela terceira vez. Eu olhava para ele de boca aberta. Como é que alguém era capaz de comer tanto?  
- Obrigado. – agradeci sorrindo. Ele parecia sincero e pelo que comia e pela forma como comia devia estar mesmo bom.  
De repente comecei a gargalhar.  
- Que foi? – perguntou confuso.  
- És muito engraçado a comer. – confessei ainda a tentar controlar o riso.  
Ele bufou.  
- Ainda bem que te divirto. – disse mal-humorado. Ah então o menino não gostava de ser a anedota?  
- Podes crer. – disse cínica. Ele deu-me um sorriso falso e continuou a comer. - Edward? – chamei. Ele colocou um pedaço de carne na boca e olhou para mim ainda mal-humorado.  
- Desculpa por me ter rido e desculpa por ter entrado no teu quarto assim abocado. – disse olhando-o nos olhos, ele corou ao lembrar-se do sucedido, eu também estaria corada se pudesse.  
- Não faz mal… - começou ele sorrindo.  
- Faz sim! – exclamei interrompendo-o – Eu quero explicar o que aconteceu abocado. Eu fui levar as tuas malas e bati mas como ninguém respondeu eu entrei. E depois não te encontrava em lado nenhum e comecei a pensar que o James te podia ter apanhado. E entrei na casa de banho e apanhei-te naquela figura. – expliquei enquanto brincava com as mãos.  
- Já disse, não faz mal. – ele disse sorrindo e tocando nas minhas mãos. O seu toque quente novamente. Aquilo estava a enlouquecer-me a minha vontade era saltar no seu pescoço e beijá-lo.  
Afastei as minhas mãos rapidamente.  
- Eu vou dar uma volta pela ilha. Caçar alguma coisa se calhar. – disse levantando-me.  
- Posso ir contigo? – perguntou ele sorridente.  
- Claro que não! – exclamei prontamente. O seu sorriso desvaneceu-se rapidamente. Aprecei-me a explicar. Magoava-me vê-lo assim.  
- Quando eu caço deixo a minha verdadeira vir ao de cima. Os meus instintos mais primitivos tomam conta de mim. O verdadeiro monstro – vi que a palavra tinha-o magoado ainda mais, era uma das coisas que ele me tinha chamado – revela-se. E eu nunca me iria perdoar se te magoasse. – disse e num segundo aproximei-me dele e fiz-lhe uma festa na face quente. De seguida desapareci para a floresta atrás da casa. Quando já estava suficientemente longe para sentir o seu cheiro. Deixei os meus instintos tomarem conta de mim. Senti o cheiro de alguns veados e fui na sua direcção. Subi até ao alto de uma árvore e admirei as minhas presas. Saltei sobre o maior de todos, ele cedeu facilmente sobre mim. Rapidamente suguei o seu sangue. Fácil e limpo. Pelo menos não estava suja. Mas este tipo de animais era muito fácil, não me dava adrenalina nenhuma. Era bom recordar quando caçava ursos no norte dos EUA, esses sim faziam-me ficar entusiasmada e excitada. Então Emmett nem se falava. Nesse momento senti saudades da minha família. Onde estariam eles agora, e como estariam? E James? Uma culpa maior apoderou-se de mim. Sentei-me numa rocha e fiquei ali a consumir-me. A culpa a apoderar de mim. O sol estava quase a pôr-se. Edward tinha ficado sozinho este tempo todo. Agora foi a vez da preocupação. Corri até casa o mais rapidamente possível. Felizmente ele estava na parte da frente da casa. Agora vestia uma t-shirt verde e estava a tirar fotografias ao pôr-do-sol. No entanto apenas estava com ela posicionada com se esperasse o momento certo.

- Edward? – chamei. Não queria que ele se assusta-se novamente. Ele não me respondeu. - Edward? – chamei novamente mais perto dele. Pude ver que ele tinha dado um sorriso. Ah então ele ouvia mas não me respondia? Apontou para a sua frente e eu olhei nessa direcção, mas só via o sol que agora se punha no oceano. Coloquei-me à sua frente de costas para ele, mas esperança de ver algo mais específico. Então no momento em que me virei para trás vi o flash da máquina disparar. Ele tinha feito de propósito para me tirar uma foto! E ainda por cima devia ter ficado linda para eu não poder reclamar. Respirei fundo para não me irritar com ele. Ele gargalhava.  
- Onde é que arranjaste essa maquina? – perguntei. Eu até tinha uma ideia.  
- Vinha dentro de uma daquelas máquinas. Juntamente com algum material de desenho. – respondeu tirando fotos à paisagem que estava magnifica. Tal como eu suspeitava: Alice.  
- Eu estou lá dentro. – informei entrando dentro de casa.  
Olhei para a piscina no interior da casa. Tive uma ideia. Se ele queria irritar-me e provocar-me eu iria retribuir na mesma moeda. Subi silenciosamente e na minha velocidade até ao meu quarto. Sorri ao encontrar o que pretendia. Uma langerie vermelha de sutiã e tanga. Veríamos como ele iria reagir a isso. Vesti-a e soltei o meu cabelo que caia em cascata pelas minhas costas. Desci até ao jardim interior colocando a minha toalha numa das espreguiçadeiras.

Fui até à piscina e cai dentro de água. Nadei um pouco. Acho que já estava molhada o suficiente.  
- Edward? – chamei alto o suficiente para que ele me ouvisse na outra ponta da casa.  
- Sim? – respondeu a sua voz longe.  
- Podes chegar aqui? – perguntei meio inocente.  
- Claro. – ele respondeu e pude ouvir os seus passos à aproximarem-se.  
Fui até à outra ponta da piscina e mergulhei. Fiquei submersa até ter a certeza que ele se baixava na berma da piscina.  
- Bella? – chamou, eu sorri e nadei até ele.  
Emergi quase juntando os meus lábios com os dele.  
- Aqui! – exclamei sorrindo – Era para saber se estás com muita fome? É que eu gostava de ir tomar um banho e já te vinha ajudar a fazer o teu jantar. – disse olhando nos seus olhos. Ele não me encarava mas sim os meus seios que estavam quase descobertos pelo sutiã.  
- Os meus olhos são aqui. – disse apontando para a minha cara. Nesse momento a sua cara virou um pimentão de tão vermelha que estava. Ele levantou-se e encarou o meu sorriso inocente.  
- Claro que podes ir tomar banho primeiro. – disse com uma voz rouca, como se não falasse à meses, e atrapalhada.  
- Ainda bem. – disse e de um salto sai da piscina, indo na sua direcção. Eu caminhava como as modelos de passelere e podia ver os seus olhos postos no meu corpo. Colei o meu corpo ao seu, os nossos rostos bem próximos e finalmente tirei a toalha que estava na espreguiçadeira atrás dele. Ele nem se mexeu apenas olhava para mim embasbacado como se nunca me tivesse visto na vida.  
- Desculpa molhei-te todo. – pedi inocentemente.  
- Nã…não faz mal. – gaguejou ele com a voz estranha ainda.  
Comecei a secar o cabelo na toalha.  
- Eu já volto. – disse com um sorriso.  
Ele assentiu ainda muito direito como se tivesse engolido um garfo.  
Comecei a andar em direcção às escadas e pude sentir o seu olhar nas minhas costas, aliás em toda a parte de trás do meu corpo. Antes de começar a subir as escadas virei-me para ele.  
- Alguma coisa que gostes? – perguntei repetindo a sua pergunta provocadora de há algumas horas atrás. Ele ficou atónito.  
Pisquei-lhe o olho e subi as escadas muito lentamente. Meu deus! Eu tinha acabado de fazer aquilo? Entrei no meu quarto e no mesmo instante o telemóvel tocou em cima da cama.  
Fui até ele enquanto enrolava a toalha no corpo.  
- Estou? – perguntei atendendo-o.  
- Quem és tu e o que fizeste à minha irmã? – perguntou uma voz divertida do outro lado.  
- Olá para ti também Alice. – disse ignorando a sua pergunta – E o que queres dizer com isso? – perguntei como se não soubesse muito bem ao que ela se referia.  
- Olá Bella. Eu vi o que acabaste de fazer! – exclamou parecendo que segurava as gargalhadas – Deu resultado? Com está ele? – perguntou curiosa.  
- Sim deu, bem, ele está duro se é que me entendes. – disse fazendo uma careta mesmo sabendo que ela não via.  
- Entendo. – disse com uma voz estranha e depois rebentou a rir.  
Eu rolei os olhos. Não me tinha lembrado do pormenor de ela ver o que eu fazia.  
- Do que é que te estás a rir? – perguntou uma voz alta masculina no outro lado do telemóvel.  
Oh não! Eu ia ser gozada eternamente se ele soubesse!  
- Emmet não! – gritei para Alice – Por favor! – supliquei.  
- Está descansada Bella. – disse ela parando de rir – Sai daqui Emmet! – ordenou.  
- Pronto, pronto já estou a ir! – exclamou mal-humorado – Mulheres… - ouvi-o o resmungar e depois o bater forte da porta.  
Não pude deixar de rir.  
- Como estás? – perguntou a minha irmã agora com uma voz séria.  
- Estou bem. Obrigado por teres mandado a Noelle. – agradeci e uma imagem de James furioso passou pela minha mente – E vocês? Como estão? E James? – perguntei a ultima parte quase num sussurro.  
- Nós não estamos muito bem como podes imaginar. Nunca tinha visto o meu irmão assim, Bella. Está enlouquecido. Parece um monstro. Acabou de sair daqui aos berros. – confessou com uma voz triste que não era característica dela.  
- É tudo culpa minha. – sussurrei aos soluços.  
- Não digas isso! Tu também tens o direito de ser feliz! – disse furiosa.  
- Eu sei, Alice. Mas eu magoei uma das pessoas que mais gosto para poder ser feliz. – disse tristemente.  
- Bella, ele disse umas coisas…Carlisle disse para eu não te contar nada. – disse num sussurro. Sabia que ela mordia o lábio inferior, tínhamos a mesma mania.  
- Diz, Alice. – pedi.  
Ela respirou fundo.  
- Ele disse que vos iria perseguir para sempre e que se tu não eras dele não serias de mais ninguém. – disse ela muito seria.  
Um arrepio percorreu a minha espinha.  
- Ele não pode encontrar o Edward, Alice! – gritei levantando-me da cama.  
- Calma, Bella. Ele não sabe onde vocês estão e não tem maneira de saber. – disse ela calmamente. – Tenho de ir, mana. Adoro-te e continua com o bom trabalho. – disse com uma voz mais alegre e desligou logo de seguida.  
Coloquei o telemóvel em cima da cama e sentei-me nela com a cabeça enterrada nas mãos. Se James nos encontrasse iria matar-nos. Era difícil vê-lo como um monstro. Para mim ele sempre tinha sido um verdadeiro anjo. Um verdadeiro anjo que me tinha salvo e que me protegia de tudo. Mas agora eu tinha encontrado um outro que era uma verdadeira tentação para mim em todos os sentidos. E eu amava-o, De uma forma como nunca iria amar James. E ele tinha de entender isso. Ele merecia ser feliz com outra pessoa. Uma pessoa que o amasse assim como eu amo Edward.

- Ai Edward e o jantar! – exclamei para mim mesma. Corri para a banheira e tomei um banho rápido. Apenas para retirar o cloro da piscina.  
Sequei-me e vesti o primeiro biquíni que me veio à mão e um vestido atado no pescoço e decotado que se estendia até acima do joelho. Penteei os meus longos cabelos fazendo uma trança larga. E coloquei-a por cima do ombro. Calcei umas havaianas pretas e corri na minha velocidade para o resto-de-chão. Estava tudo escuro mas eu sentia o seu cheiro na cozinha. E continuava a ver perfeitamente bem sem luz. Mas quis dar-lhe o prazer da donzela perdida na escuridão. A sala estava cheia de velas que davam um toque romântico. O que é que ele estava a preparar?  
- Edward? – chamei com uma voz que eu tentava que transmitisse medo.  
- Aqui. – respondeu com uma voz confiante. Fui até à cozinha que estava com o mesmo ambiente que a sala.  
Ele estava magnifico. Vestia uma camisa preta que estava aberta até meio do peito e umas jeans justas pretas também. As suas havaianas eram iguais às minhas. Ri com o pensamento.  
- Que foi? – perguntou ele com um meio sorriso.  
- Estamos a condizer. – disse apontando para mim e depois para ele. Voltei a rir e ele riu comigo.  
- É verdade. – concordou aproximando-se.  
Eu olhei para o chão sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Era impressionante o efeito que ele tinha em mim. Quando reparei ele já estava junto a mim.  
Pegou no meu queixo e obrigou-me a olhar os seus olhos verdes.  
- Até à luz das velas tu és linda. – disse ele num sorriso aproximando os seus lábios dos meus.

* * *

**Novo capitulo, com muitas emoções, esperamos que gostem deste, já estamos a trabalhar nos capitulos da Love & Hate, My World e Sangue e Lua.**

**_Respostas às review's:_**

**Anna** – Obrigado! Nem sabes como é bom ouvir isso! Ainda bem que gostas! Enquanto gostarem nós escrevemos! Esperamos que gostes do capitulo!

**verónica **– Aqui está! Atendemos ao seu pedido xD Esperamos que continue gostando!

**Tatyperry** – É mesmo né? Com essa carinha linda quem resiste? xD Ainda bem que gosta são dos que nos dão mais trabalho. Mas também são os mais legais de escrever. Ainda bem que gostou da Alice. Eles são os dois muito teimosos ela achou que estava na altura de tomar uma atitude! Ela quer ver os dois casmurros juntos e felizes! Ele tinha de saber que a Bella não tinha tido escolha, não foi porque ela quis que se transformou numa vampira. Ainda bem que gosta. Este também ficou bastante grande e iria ficar ainda maior se nós tivéssemos colocado todas as aventuras e provocações deles la na ilha. Nós prometemos mais no próximo capitulo! Esperamos que goste!

**Thássila Vieira** – Não Victoria não! Nunca! Ainda bem que gostou do Jake. Ainda não sabemos com quem ele vai ficar mas tem de ser alguém legal mesmo! Alguma sugestão? Esperamos que goste!

**Bels** – Ainda bem que gostou e que podemos acabar com a sua morte! Não tem de agradecer nós é que agradecemos por ler e comentar! Diga se gostou do capitulo!

**Noelle** – Sim foi a nossa review numero cem! E nós fizemos uma pequena homenagem a vc! Esperamos que não se importe de termos usado o seu nome e que goste da personagem, se tivermos acertado em algum detalhe da caracterização diga! xD Sim acho que toda a guria queria entrar e pular no pescoço no Edward! Sim, Victoria…o desenrolar mais para a frente da historia. Mas ela vai armar! Ainda bem que gosta de pormenores e detalhes, vamos tentar colocar bastantes nos capítulos! E aqui tem o novo capitulo para acabar com a sua curiosidade! E não precisa de roer as unhas, apenas diga se gostou!

**Marcia B. S.** – Ainda bem que gosta! É cenas hilárias é mesmo com o Jake! Alice tinha de agir simplesmente! E é bom mesmo ficar com medo do James porque perder o amor da sua vida pode mudar muito uma pessoa. E mais não dizemos! Ainda bem que riu! Ao menos alguém que ria das nossas piadas sem graça! Esperamos que goste do capitulo!

**Raquel Cullen** – Ainda bem que percebeu melhor a reacção dele. Acho que maioria das pessoas reagiria assim. Aqui tem as reacções da Bella! Esperamos que goste!

**Katy J. Cullen** – Nós já vimos! Fizeste um óptimo trabalho também! Aqui tens um novo capitulo! Esperamos que gostes e ainda bem que valeu a pena a espera! Esperamos que este também tenha valido.

**Blackforever **– Ainda bem que gostou! É Edward acabou de assinar a sua sentença de morte! Melhor do que atirar-se de um penhasco! É o olhar de James foi o de um verdadeiro assassino! Coitado do Edward precisa que alguém o salve! Alguém se oferece? Esperamos que goste!

**Chantal Cullen** – Ele esta metido numa grande alhada mesmo! Ainda bem que entendeu! Diga se gostou do capitulo!

**Dakotta** – Ahaha ainda bem que os nossos capítulos provocam esse tipo de reacções! Muito bom mesmo! Mesmo Alice é a pessoa mais desenrascada que se pode conhecer! Obrigado por todos os elogios! Esperamos que goste do capitulo e eu(Dan) tenho a certeza que vai gostar! Hihi

**Sol Swan Cullen** – Claro que só podia ser a Alice! Mais ninguém tinha a inteligência e sofisticação dela! xD Uau grande elogio! Achas mesmo? Fazemos o melhor das personagens? Muito Obrigado! Ainda bem que gostas de promenores ! Vamos tentar por o máximo possível! E sim o Edward assinou mesmo a sua sentença de morte! Vamos ver se se safa! Esperamos que gostes!

**Jess Oliver Masen Cullen** – É eu acho essa frase muito engraçada também! Ainda bem que gostou! Esperamos que continue gostando!

**Lunna Cullen -** Obrigado! Ainda bem que gostou! Aqui tem um novo capitulo para matar a sua curiosidade!

**Fata Morgan** – Muito Obrigado pelo elogio! Ainda bem que está gostando! Esperamos que continue gostando!


	14. Poder Continuação

**(continuação)**

O seu hálito chegava até aos meus lábios. Era tão doce eu mal podia esperar por os seus lábios tocarem nos meus. Ah não! Espera ai! Não te vou facilitar a vida querido!

- Que é que estas a fazer? – perguntei com os seus lábios a milímetros dos meus. Deveras tentador.

Ele fez uma cara de surpresa e afastou-se um pouco.

- Hum nada. Vamos fazer o jantar? – perguntou passando a mão pelo cabelo. Eu percebi a frustração na sua cara mas fingi não perceber.

- Claro. – respondi com um grande sorriso e passando por ele em direcção à bancada.

Fizemos o jantar rapidamente. Bacalhau à Brás. Acho que era o nome daquela coisa amarela com ovo, bacalhau e batata palha que ele comia à minha frente. Era sempre cómico vê-lo a comer algo que para mim tinha uma repugnância incrível. Eu até que sentia pena dele, todas as suas tentativas de me beijar tinham dado para o torto. E não foram poucas. Mas a parte de mim que sentia pena era tão pequena que quase não incomodava. Aliás eu estava a achar até divertido que ele tivesse que trabalhar para obter o meu perdão.

Senti o seu olhar em cima de mim. Já devia ter acabado de comer. Eu precisava de alguma coisa para fazer. Se ele me encarasse assim por muito tempo eu iria cair em tentação. Vi que como eu não lhe correspondia se levantou e caminhou lentamente até ao lava-loiça. Corri até ele. Ele com o susto deixou cair o prato e o copo que segurava. Apanhei-os sem dificuldade.

- Ops! Culpa minha! – exclamei sorrindo enquanto colocava a loiça dentro da pia – Eu lavo. – disse empurrando-o com a anca. Pude sentir o choque dos nossos corpos quando se encontraram. Muito tentador.

- Não deixa estar. Tu nem comeste. – disse empurrando-me como eu lhe havia feito.

- Mas eu não preciso de descansar ao contrário de certas pessoas. – disse empurrando-o. Isto estava a tornar-se cansativo. – Além disso, não vais querer discutir com uma vampira pois não? – perguntei mostrando todos os meus dentes num sorriso.

Ele olhou para mim incrédulo.

- Não, claro que não. – disse dando uns passos para trás. Dei uma gargalhada e baixei-me para procurar o detergente nos armários. Podia sentir os seus olhos nas minhas costas. Isto estava a tornar-se muito irritante. Levantei-me já com o detergente na mão. E olhei para ele.

- Importaste de ir fazer outra coisa? – perguntei séria. Eu não ia aguentar com ele olhando-me assim.

- Porque? A minha presença incomoda-te? – perguntou com uma voz sedutora aproximando-se subitamente de mim.

- Vai ver se eu estou lá fora, Edward! – disse virando a cara envergonhada e abrindo a torneira. Estávamos muito próximos. Demasiado. E eu não tinha uma boa resposta para ele. Eu já disse que o odeio por isso?

- Okay. – disse gargalhando. Ele percebera o estado em que me deixara. Assim saiu da cozinha deixando-me sozinha. Quando ele saiu apoiei as mãos na bancada de madeira e respirei fundo. Demorei o dobro do tempo a lavar a pouca loiça que era. Precisava de me acalmar antes de o ver novamente.

Arrumei tudo e fui para a sala. Ele estava ali, apesar de o escuro eu sabia, porque mesmo assim eu via bem e porque sentia o seu cheiro perto de mim. De repente uma música começou a tocar. Reconheci-a imediatamente. Anoitecer…a musica que ele havia composto para nós, aquela que falava da nossa história. Como é que ele tinha aquela musica aqui? Eu vou matar aquela pirralha quando a vir novamente. E não vai ser uma morte bonita!

- Lembras-te? – perguntou ele sedutoramente.

- Do quê? – perguntei inocentemente fingindo que não o vi. Isto estava a ficar um bocado ridículo.

- Eu sei que sabes. – respondeu ele seguro – Li que os vampiros têm boa memória. – concluiu como se soubesse tudo e tivesse acabado de me encurralar. Convencido!

- É…mas eu nunca fui muito normal, por isso. – disse com uma voz inocente mas provocante.

- Da nossa música, Bella. – suspirou pesadamente.

- Ah tá. – disse desinteressadamente. Mas eu tinha ficado extasiada com aquilo que ele tinha dito. _"Nossa música", _aquilo trazia-me recordações tão boas. Estava tão perdida nos meus pensamentos que não me apercebi da sua aproximação.

- Eu sei que te lembras. – disse muito seguro de si mesmo. Mas será que o ego dele nunca diminui? – Danças comigo? – perguntou abraçando-me por trás.

A sua pele novamente em contacto com a minha fazia-me arrepios.

- Edward… - comecei. Aquilo não ia dar bom resultado.

- Por favor, só uma dança. – pediu junto ao meu ouvido. Um arrepio percorreu toda a minha espinha. Era impossível negar-lhe algo.

- Está bem. – assenti virando-me de frente para ele.

Ele sorria abertamente para mim. Colocou uma das duas mãos na minha cintura e com a outra pegou na minha. Coloquei a minha outra mão no seu ombro e ele apertou-me contra o seu peito. Começamos a dançar muito lentamente, muito suavemente ao ritmo da _nossa música, _da música que ele tinha composto para mim e simbolizava todos os nossos momentos felizes.

De repente percebi que a música já não tocava mas nós continuávamos a movimentar-nos ao mesmo ritmo. Nenhum de nós queria deixar aquele momento. Ele parou de se movimentar e eu também. Ficamos a encarar-nos nos olhos. Os seus olhos verdes que para mim escondiam mil mistérios, estavam ainda mais lindos no escuro. Ele baixou levemente a cabeça e os seus lábios roçaram ao de leve nos meus. Terrível tentação. Não, Isabella! Foco!

- É melhor ires descansar. Foi um dia muito longo. – disse afastando-me de repente.

- Mas… - começou ele. Coloquei uma mão na parte de trás do meu pescoço e outra na cintura. Pude ver a desilusão passar pelos seus olhos que ate à segundos atrás irradiavam felicidade.

- Por favor, Edward. – implorei enquanto massajava o local onde tinha a mão.

Ele suspirou.

- Okay. Então…boa noite. – disse começando a andar em direcção às escadas. Acompanhei-o com o olhar mas no mesmo instante em que me virei…

- Bella – chamou, olhei novamente na sua direcção – eu não vou desistir facilmente. – disse com um sorriso malicioso.

- Nem eu esperava outra coisa. – respondi com um grande sorriso. E sem lhe dar tempo para responder fui lá para fora na minha velocidade vampírica.

Fui até junto ao mar, agora ao observar o mar tudo parecia bem. Sentia uma calma incrível invadir-me, como se todos os problemas resolvessem. Como se não existe nada para alem de mim, o mar e …Edward. Estava cada vez mais difícil resistir-lhe. Mas de todas as vezes que ele se aproximava mais eu lembrava-me do quanto ele me tinha magoado, e quem me ia garantir que ele não me iria abandonar mais uma vez? É melhor não pensar demasiado nisto se não vou acabar deixando-o aqui sozinho. Não, eu não posso. James. Ele iria acabar por descobri-lo e nem sei o que lhe poderia fazer. Eu tinha de proteger Edward porque, apesar de tudo, ele estava nesta situação por minha causa. Ele estava em perigo de morte iminente por minha causa. Porque eu lhe tinha mentido. Mas eu tinha-lhe mentido para o proteger…e por medo. Medo que acabasse por acontecer aquilo que aconteceu. Ah Bella! Pára de te massacrar! Que é que eu vou fazer durante o resto da noite? Será que ainda estão aqui alguns dos meus livros? Com este pensamento fui na minha velocidade até ao meu quarto. Ao olhar para as estantes sorri. Tinha deixado ali os meus livros de quando era humana. Tentei afastar-me o máximo dessa minha vida. Mas depois da fotografia o que eu mais gostava de fazer era ler e ali estavam os livros que me tinham acompanhado durante os meus primeiros anos de vida. Eu não podia desfazer-me deles mas também não os queria perto de mim logo após a minha transformação, então Esme perguntou porque não os deixava aqui e foi o que acabei por fazer.

Passei os meus dedos pelas capas e parei numa: Twilight, Chocolate, O diario da nossa paixão... todos livros simples e de amor. Peguei no primeiro. Ele não mostrava mais ou menos a mesma historia que eu passava neste momento?

Peguei nele e caminhei até à cama, deitando-me nela, abri o livro.

Este falava de uma rapariga humana que se mudava para uma aldeia onde iria viver com o seu pai, para que a mãe – com quem vivia até ali – vivesse intensamente o seu novo romance.

Então na escola um rapaz chama-a a atenção quando esta quase é atropelada e ele salva-a, passado uns tempos descobre que ele era um vampiro, algo que ela nunca tinha acreditado que existia, mas já era tarde, ela já se encontrava bastante apaixonada por ele e ele por ele. Vampiro e humana lutam contra todos e contra tudo para conseguirem ficar juntos. E não conseguem? Porquê é que a vida real tinha de ser tão diferente?

Fiquei metade do resto da noite lendo o meu livro e outra metade ouvindo música no meu Ipod, finalmente eu agradecia por Alice ter tido uma boa ideia. Já eram nove da manhã e ele não acordava. Os humanos dormiam demais na minha opinião. Levantei-me e fui até ao meu armário. Tirei um biquini preto liso que era bastante cavado assim como todos os que a minha irmã havia mandado comprar. Ela era completamente louca. Coloquei um páreo branco atado à cintura e deixei-me estar descalça. Comecei a pentear o meu cabelo que estava ainda mais ondulado pela trança da noite passada. Desci até à cozinha. O que é que será que ele gostaria como pequeno-almoço? Humm. Eu lembrava-me que nos meus tempos de humana adorava panquecas, será que ele gostava? Decidi arriscar. Curiosamente ainda me lembrava de todos os ingredientes e de como se faziam. Fiz-lhe cinco, ele não parecia comer pouco. Coloquei-as em cima da mesa e comecei a procurar por papel e caneta. Comecei a escrever-lhe um bilhete.

_Edward, como nunca mais acordavas preparei-te o pequeno-almoço. Espero que gostes de panquecas! Serve-te à vontade com o que quiseres. Se precisares de mim estarei lá fora na praia._

_Com carinho, _

_Bella_

Dobrei-o e escrevi o seu nome em cima, de seguida coloquei-o junto ao prato das panquecas, tinha certeza de que ali ele o veria. Dirigi-me até à porta de entrada calmamente e fui, andando até à praia. Senti a areia quente e macia nos meus pés, comecei a tirar o páreo deixando-o cair. E então dirigi-me para o mar que estava bastante calmo.

Primeiro a areia molhada por debaixo dos meus pés, entre os meus dedos. Eram das poucas recordações da minha vida humana que eu tinha.

Depois o bater das ondas nas minhas pernas. Simplesmente maravilhoso. Hum e que tal se eu fizesse algo que já não faço à algum tempo? Afastei-me do mar indo até perto de casa. Retirei o páreo que estava à minha cintura. E corri na minha velocidade em direcção ao mar que antes calmo começava agora a formar algumas ondas suaves. Dei um salto e mergulhei.

A água estava maravilhosa, como sempre quente para mim. Continuei debaixo de água, visto que não precisava de respirar.

Nadei até ao fundo do oceano, aquilo era sempre mágico. Era como se fosse sempre a primeira vez, apesar de eu já ter admirado aquela paisagem um milhão de vezes.

Todas aquelas espécies, a viver em harmonia. Ali não estava a uma grande profundidade e por isso alguns raios de sol, que se começava a levantar, iluminavam as águas pouco profundas. Continuei a nadar pelo que me pareceu uma meia hora. Até que…

- BELLA! – Edward gritou na praia – ONDE ESTÁS?! – continuou a gritar. Ninguém lhe disse que os vampiros têm super audição? Ele era tão escandaloso. Meu Deus.

Resolvi nadar até à superfície, se não ele ainda viria até aqui à minha procura ou pior, iria envergar pela densa floresta na esperança de me encontrar. Nadei na minha velocidade até a uma zona onde já tinha pé e aí comecei a andar lentamente para que ele não se, assusta-se. À medida que caminhava ia torcendo o meu cabelo para retirar a água salgada em excesso. Quando cheguei à areia seca reparei que Edward olhava para mim de olhos esbugalhados e boca aberta. Parecia surpreendido ou admirado. Mas com o quê?

- Edward? – chamei, mas ele continuava na mesma como a lesma – Importas-te de reagir? Estavas a berrar porquê? – perguntei alto para que ele me ouvisse – EDWARD! – gritei irritada. Odeio ser ignorada.

Mas o que é que ele tanto olhava?!

Rapidamente confirmei que tinha o biquini no lugar. Será que ele nunca tinha visto uma mulher na praia?! Espera até ele ver a Rose de biquini. Desmaia de certeza.

Reparei que o sol já estava mais alto, era tão bom sentir o seu calor na minha pele, a aquecer-me, a iluminar-me…

AI MEU DEUS! O SOL!

Tentei tapar-me com os braços. Idiota Bella! Os teus braços também fazem parte do teu corpo logo, também brilham! Era por isso que ele olhava assim para mim. Aposto que nunca tinha visto uma pessoa a brilhar…lógico, eu não sou uma pessoa!

Avistei a sombra de uma palmeira e corri o mais depressa que pude até lá. Sentei-me na areia, que ali estava fria, e abracei os meus joelhos, apoiando a cabeça neles.

Edward foi-se aproximando aos poucos e poucos. Parecia que estava com medo que eu fugisse. Quem devia fugir era ele!

- Bella… - começou ele agachando-se à minha frente – Tu brilhas! – exclamou extasiado.

- Esquece isso! Sou apenas uma aberração de circo! – exclamei furiosa.

- Isabella – chamou ele, pegando no meu queixo com dois dos seus dedos e fazendo-me olhar para ele – tu és a pessoa mais bonita do mundo, nunca deixes que te digam o contrário. – disse enquanto sorria ternamente, frisando a palavra _"pessoa"_.

Eu estaria chorando se pudesse. Sem pensar duas vezes joguei-me no seu pescoço com demasiada força e ele caiu para trás e eu em cima dele. Reparei que ele só usava uns calções de praia, azul-marinho.

- Obrigada. Amo-te. – disse sem pensar.

Ele deu um grande sorriso.

- Também te amo. – disse ainda a sorrir. Levantado a cabeça e aproximando os seus lábios dos meus. Estávamos cada vez mais próximos. Mas a minha mente ainda guardava rancor: _"…enganaste-me. És um monstro! Sai daqui!"_. Tudo o que ele me tinha feito sofrer e que eu ainda não me tinha esquecido.

- Não! – sussurrei e levantei-me o mais rápido que consegui começando a caminhar em direcção à casa.

Ele levantou-se muito rápido e correu na minha direcção, agarrando o meu braço, com o que para ele era até força demais.

- Porquê?! – perguntou indignado e confuso.

Virei-me para encará-lo. A minha face estava dura e séria.

- Porque eu ainda não esqueci o quanto tu me fizeste sofrer! – exclamei com uma voz de dor.

- Esquece Bella! – pediu ele – Tu também me fizeste sofrer! No entanto o meu amor por ti é mais forte e muito maior do que a minha dor, mágoa ou até mesmo raiva. – explicou exasperado.

- Eu não consigo, Edward. Desculpa. – sussurrei sinceramente e desprendi-me facilmente da sua mão entrando em casa.

Fui até ao meu quarto e joguei-me na cama, mesmo molhada. Enterrei a cabeça na almofada. Eu queria poder chorar, dormir ou até mesmo morrer!

Levantei-me e fui até à casa de banho, precisava tirar a água salgada da minha pele. Tirei o biquini e fui para dentro da banheira. Enchi-a de água bem quente e mergulhei. Fiquei ali um bom tempo. Aliás, fiquei ali pelo menos umas duas horas. Lavei o meu cabelo com um champô de morango e passei gel de banho de uva pelo corpo. Como se eu precisasse disso. Hábitos de humana, eu acho.

Passado esse tempo sai da banheira com uma toalha enrolada no corpo e outra no cabelo.

Sentei-me na cama com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos. Será que Edward estava muito desiludido comigo? Sabia que o tinha magoado muito, mas era o que eu sentia. Senti a minha garganta a queimar. Tinha de caçar e precisava de apanhar ar, de ficar longe de Edward por algum tempo. Retirei as toalhas que cobriam o meu corpo e vesti uma roupa interior branca. Escolhi uns calções de ganga meio rasgados e um top de alças rosa claro. Calcei uns All-stars rosa também. Penteei o meu cabelo e prendi-o num rabo-de-cavalo alto. Olhei-me ao espelho. Estava apresentável e confortável para ir caçar. Abri a minha janela e saltei. Não me queria cruzar com ele. Mas senti o seu cheiro junto à entrada principal da casa. E ouvi soluços. A tentação foi mais forte e fui até lá.

Ele estava sentado numa das cadeiras que estavam junto à porta de entrada, tinha a cabeça enterrada nas mãos e chorava, sabia isso porque os seus soluços ouviam-se ao longe e também porque eu vi-a as lágrimas que caiam no chão. O meu coração partiu-se ao meio. O meu impulso foi ir até lá consolá-lo, mas eu não podia…era por minha causa que ele estava assim…a culpa era _minha_. Mais uma vez eu estava a fazê-lo sofrer. _Mais uma vez. _

- Desculpa. – sussurrei audivelmente. Mas quando ele virou a cara na minha direcção eu já não estava mais lá. Corri o mais depressa que pude até à outra ponta da ilha.

Arranquei uma árvore pela raiz e joguei-a no chão. O que fez o solo tremer levemente. Eu estava com raiva de mim própria. Raiva por o amar tanto, raiva por não o conseguir perdoar como ele já tinha feito comigo, raiva por magoar todos à minha volta. Deixei-me cair no chão. Soluçava sem derramar lágrimas.

Eu tinha que parar com isto. Tinha que perdoá-lo e perdoar-me a mim própria. Estava a passar por isto há demasiado tempo.

Levantei-me e procurei pelo cheiro de algum animal. Há alguns metros encontrava-se uma manada de veados. Perfeito.

Não era o meu animal preferido mas serviria para eu me alimentar. Corri até eles o mais silenciosa possível, deixando os meus instintos apoderarem-se de mim. Deixando o monstro vir à superfície. O monstro que eu era. Alimentei-me de dois veados médios. O suficiente para estar junto a Edward nos próximos dias.

Fui até a um pequeno lago e lavei a boca, com os anos de experiência já não ficava com as roupas cobertas de sangue. Mas lembro-me que nos primeiros meses era um desastre autêntico. Cada caçada uma roupa que ia para o lixo.

Sentei-me junto à água do lago e fechei os olhos. A floresta estava em silêncio. Os animais não se aproximavam de mim, o seu instinto de preservação falava maia alto. Era somente eu e a Natureza. Uma coisa que eu amava desde pequena…tal e qual como a fotografia. E então lembrei-me de Edward.

Lembrei-me do dia em que o conheci de como ele estava feliz a fazer uma coisa que eu tinha amado fazer. Uma coisa que me fez ser transformada num…monstro. Numa criatura saída de filmes de terror.

De repente flashes de toda a minha vida humana passaram por mim como se fosse um filme. Cenas dos meus pais juntos, carinhos que eles trocavam**(ver isso)** Os contrastes entre esta vida e a outra. Eu tinha sido feliz e amada nas duas. Mas nesta eu tinha encontrado o amor da minha vida. E eu não o podia deixar fugir, pois ele não teria outra vida.

Abri os olhos e vi que já estava a anoitecer.

Deixei-me ficar mais um pouco. Aquele lugar transmitia-me uma calma incrível…uma tranquilidade. Semelhante aquela que eu sentia quando estava com Edward. Era como se nada me pudesse atingir. Como se eu fosse mais forte que tudo e que todos.

Mas mesmo depois de tudo isto. Eu não conseguia perdoá-lo, nem a ele nem a mim. Não conseguia agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Colocar para trás das costas o que tinha acontecido.

E isso fazia-me odiar a mim própria.

Já era noite cerrada. Resolvi ir embora. Impulsivo como o humano que eu amo é, ainda viria pela floresta dentro à minha procura.

Comecei a correr na minha velocidade em direcção à casa da praia. Precisava sentir os ventos no meu cabelo. Todas as partículas do ar à minha volta.

Quando lá cheguei a porta da entrada estava aberta e a casa estava muito silenciosa. Será que…? Ah não! Não podia! Eu tinha saído por pouquíssimo tempo!

Concentrei-me no seu cheiro antes de tomar alguma atitude precipitada. Ah podia senti-lo na sala.

Fui até lá na velocidade humana para não o assustar e ele estava sentando num cadeirão de pele branca, a olhar muito concentrado para um copo com vodka na sua mão.

Eu olhei para ele surpresa. Nunca o tinha visto a beber e nem sabia que tínhamos bebidas alcoólicas em casa.

Quando me viu ele lançou-me um sorriso cínico que eu nunca tinha visto. Levantou-se meio cambaleando. Veio até mim, sempre com o copo na mão.

Eu cruzei os braços à frente do peito e arqueei a sobrancelha esquerda.

O que é que ele pensava que estava a fazer?

- Ora ora se não é a inabalável Isabella Cullen! – exclamou com sarcasmo como se tivesse ali um público – Aquela que nunca perdoa! – exclamou mais uma vez e eu podia ver a amargura na sua voz.

Eu não ia ter aquela conversa agora. Não mesmo. Olhei de relance para garrafa da bebida, estava vazia. E como ninguém nunca bebia, ele só podia tê-la bebido toda.

- Edward, tu estás demasiado bêbado para termos esta conversa. Deixa-me ajudar-te a ires para o teu quarto. – disse agarrando o seu braço que tinha o copo.

Ele desenvencilhou-se com brusquidão da minha mão, deixando cair o copo no chão. Logo despedaçou-se em mil bocadinhos.

- Larga-me, vampira! – ordenou com ódio.

Larguei-o imediatamente e abracei o meu tronco. Mesmo estando bêbado ele tinha-me magoado. Ele olhou para mim e apercebeu-se do que tinha dito. Logo vi o arrependimento passar pela sua cara.

Ele ajoelhou-se antes que eu pudesse perceber o que ele ia fazer e agarrou-se às minhas pernas fortemente.

- Desculpa Bella, por favor! Eu não queria dizer aquilo! Foi sem querer! Por favor, perdoa-me! – dizia ele e comecei a sentir as pernas levemente molhadas. Estava a chorar. E mais uma vez por minha causa.

Baixei-me lentamente e agarrei nos seus braços. Depois de alguns segundos estávamos os dois de pé a olhar um para o outro.

- Estás perdoado. Agora deixa-me levar-te para o teu quarto. – disse-lhe com uma voz calma e com um sorriso no rosto. Ele apenas assentiu com um meio sorriso.

Coloquei-lhe o braço esquerdo por cima dos meus ombros e rodeei-lhe a cintura com o meu braço direito, dizendo-lhe para se apoiar em mim. Praticamente levei-o ao colo. Para mim ele não pesava quase nada. Quando chegamos ao seu quarto deitei-o suavemente na sua cama. Ele parecia ter adormecido instantaneamente. Mas quando me preparava para ir embora senti uma mão quente a agarrar-me o braço. Como que a impedir-me, claro que não tinha força suficiente. Olhei para Edward, ele estava com os olhos abertos e marejados. Parei instantaneamente e fiquei de frente a olhar para ele.

Ele levantou-se e surpreendentemente ficou de pé à minha frente sem cambalear. Olhávamo-nos nos olhos um do outro. Como se nos compreendêssemos sem palavras ele abraçou-me. Eu fiquei sem reacção mas logo retribui o abraço. Apoiei a cabeça no seu peito, junto ao seu coração e ele colocou a cabeça na curva do meu pescoço.

- Ficas comigo? Só esta noite por favor. Não quero ficar sozinho. – perguntou sussurrando junto ao meu ouvido.

Se eu pudesse estaria a chorar, estava tão emocionada que me limitei a concordar com a cabeça. Ele afastou-se de mim, beijou-me a testa e pegou-me na mão. Deixei-o guiar-me até à sua cama. Deitou-se e eu deitei-me a seu lado com o seu braço direito em redor de mim e a cabeça apoiada no meu peito quente.

As batidas do seu coração estavam demasiado rápidas mas logo foram acalmando e finalmente percebi que tinha adormecido e que dormia profundamente.

Acariciei o seu peito. Como eu queria poder chorar ou pelo menos dormir a seu lado.

Levantei-me sem o acordar. Não queria ficar ali demasiado tempo ou ele ficaria gelado.

Havia uns desenhos em cima da secretaria que me chamaram a atenção. Eram basicamente todos meus, havia também alguns que mostravam as paisagens maravilhosas da ilha. Mas houve um que me chamou a atenção…era lindo! Éramos nós os dois abraçados como se estivéssemos a dançar. Ele tinha uma camisa meio desabotoada, o cabelo desalinhado e um sorriso lindo nos lábios. Eu tinha um vestido cai-cai com alguns detalhes. O meu cabelo estava todo apanhado, excepto alguns caracóis que caiam salteados. Mas vi algo nas nossas mãos invulgar. Eram anéis e estavam nas nossas mãos esquerdas. Diziam_ I love you forever and ever_. E de repente percebi que era alianças de casamento! E percebi também que estava algo escrito no verso do desenho.

_Amo como o amor ama.  
Não sei razão para amar-te mais que amar-te.  
Que queres que te diga mais que te amo,  
Se o que quero dizer-te é que te amo?  
_

_Quando te falo, dói-me que respondas_

_Ao que te digo e não ao meu amor_

_**Amo-te para sempre Isabella Cullen e só quero que me perdoes.**_

_**Sempre teu,**_

_**Edward Masen **_

E assim eu soube. Bolas, eu amo-o! Quem ama perdoa! Estava na hora de acabar com aquela tortura. Olhei para ele adormecido na cama. Eu queria ficar com ele pelo resto da sua vida e quando a sua hora chegasse eu faria tudo para ir ter com ele.

Peguei numa folha e escrevi.

_Quando te vi amei-te já muito antes.  
Tornei a achar-te quando te encontrei.  
Nasci para ti antes de haver o mundo.  
Não há coisa feliz ou hora alegre  
Que eu tenha tido pela vida fora,  
Que o não fosse porque te previa,  
Porque dormias nela tu futuro_

_Preciso de falar contigo. Vem ter comigo à sala. _

_Bella _

Mas eu teria que lhe dizer aquilo na cara. Eu precisava de pela primeira vez naqueles dias ser completamente sincera com ele. Voltei a deitar-me a seu lado, aconchegando-me no seu peito quente. Ele parecia um anjo de tão sereno que estava. Assim que me coloquei junto a si sorriu e inspirou fundo. Depois sorriu e começou a sussurrar.

- Bella… - sussurrou e eu sabia que ele estava a dormir. Tinha tantas saudades de quando ele falava para mim durante o sono – amo-te. – terminou num sussurro apaixonado.

Aproximei-me do seu ouvido e sussurrei.

- Também te amo e perdoou-te. – amanhã iria dizer-lhe isto mas com ele acordado.

Depois fechei os olhos e foi como se dormisse.

Levantei-me quando senti os primeiros raios de sol no meu rosto. Olhei para cima, ele ainda dormia serenamente. Levantei-me sem nenhum ruído e coloquei o papel que tinha escrito à algumas horas e coloquei-o na almofada que estava ao seu lado.

- Até já, meu amor. – sussurrei sabendo que ele não me ouvia e acariciei-lhe o rosto. Ele remexeu-se e murmurou algumas coisas que mesmo com a minha audição não consegui perceber. Sai do seu quarto silenciosamente e entrei no meu. O telemóvel estava em cima da mesinha de cabeceira. Fui até ele e digitei o número.

- Olá Bella. – atendeu Jasper após o segundo toque.

- Olá maninho. Como está tudo por aí? – perguntei sentando-me de pernas cruzadas em cima da cama.

- Como podes imaginar não está nada bem. James nunca mais apareceu aqui, o que nos faz pensar que pode estar a cogitar já um plano para vos encontrar.

- Oh meu deus. É a mim que ele quer. Lamento estar a fazer-vos passar por tudo isto. Eu sou tão egoísta! – exclamei apoiando a cabeça na mão que não tinha o aparelho.

- Bella! Nós somos a tua família, temos o dever de te proteger. Para além disso tu mereces ser feliz. Não és propriamente a Madre Teresa de Calcutá!

Eu ri sem vontade.

- Ele também faz parte da vossa família e há muito mais tempo do que eu.

- Eu já não conheço o meu irmão, Bella. Se tu o visses na última vez que esteve connosco também não o reconhecerias. Está tão diferente. O olhar dele está sombrio. Cheio de desejo de vingança.

- E a culpa é toda minha!

- Já não te posso aturar, Isabella. – disse ele e eu abri os olhos – Alice!! – ouvi-o a chamar.

- Eu falo com ela. – ouvi a voz da minha irmã.

- Isabella Marie Swan Cullen para te de lamuriar. A felicidade não se tem de mão beijada, tem de se lutar por ela. Todos o tivemos de fazer e sempre tivemos o apoio da nossa família, portanto tu também terás. O James deixou de fazer parte da família no momento em que disse que te queria morta. Já decidimos e eu, o Jazz e o Em iremos até aí à ilha buscar-vos, assim que tivermos a certeza que ele não nos está a vigiar. Vamos ter uma batalha, Bella. Apesar de ainda não conseguir ver nada, pressinto-o.

- Eu vou estar preparada. Estaremos à vossa espera. Adeus, Alice.

- Adeus, Bella.

Respirei fundo. Ela tinha toda a razão. Eu iria lutar pela minha felicidade junto de Edward. E mesmo que eu morresse nunca iria deixar que nada de mal acontecesse ao meu humano. Despi-me e tomei um banho rápido, apenas por hábito. Limpei-me e vesti um biquíni azul marinho com detalhes em preto e coloquei uma mini-saia preta. Calcei as havaianas azuis claras e pretas. Por fim penteei-me e deixei o meu cabelo no seu estado natural, caído até à minha cintura. Desci até ao andar de baixo, não sabia quanto tempo levaria ate ele acordar, mas sabia uma coisa…ele acordaria com uma valente dor de cabeça…pelo menos era o que eu me recordava das manhas de ressaca de quando era humana. E não foram propriamente poucas. Sorri com essa lembrança. A minha melhor amiga humana, Maggie Stone (ela era filha de ingleses), era das pessoas que mais me lembrava nitidamente. Era uma doida varrida, tinha um namorado (descobri à pouco tempo que se tornara no seu marido e que estavam à espera de uma bébé) que embora adorasse e ele tambem a amasse muito estavam sempre a discutir. E sempre que discutiam ela arrastava-me para um bar qualquer para nos embebedarmos, reclamarmos de tudo e principalmente falarmos mal de todos os homens à face da terra.

Lembro-me de uma noite em especial que saímos.

"_- Porque foi desta vez? – perguntei assim que cheguei ao bar. Ela tinha-me chamado e parecia estar muito em baixo. Mas parecia que a bebida já tinha resolvido parte do problema._

_- Ele pediu-me em casamento. – disse emborcando a cerveja que estava a beber._

_- Isso é óptimo! Parabéns, Mags! – exclamei abraçando-a._

_- E eu disse que não._

_- Ahm? Mas tu estás louca?! Porque fizeste isso?_

_- Oh Bellaaa – choramingou ela – Ele não se ajoelhou nem me deu um anel bonito! Ele simplesmente convidou-me para jantar e levou-me até a um restaurante, durante a sobremesa pegou-me na mão e disse: Maggie Stone, amo-te mais que a minha própria vida, quero passar a vida toda ao teu lado. Casas comigo? – disse imitando a voz do Jonh na última parte e falhando redondamente – Eu simplesmente disse tudo o que ele devia ter feito e não fez. Oh Bella, eu fiz um escândalo! Gritei com ele e tudo!_

_- Maggie! Tu amas esse homem! Ele ama-te! É tudo o que importa! Vais imediatamente ter com ele e dizer-lhe que o amas e que aceitas passar o resto da vida ao lado dele! – ordenei._

_- Ele nunca mais me quer ver…_

_- Claro que quer! Ele ama-te!_

_- Não. Não depois do que eu lhe fiz…_

_Bufei e pedi uma cerveja. Ficamos algum tempo em silêncio._

_- Sabes Isabellinhaaa? – perguntou ela com uma voz muito arrastada._

_- Não me chames isso! – ordenei fingindo estar irritada. Eu ainda estava bastante sóbria._

_- Pronto, pronto! Bellinhaa…_

_Rolei os olhos. _

_- Eu acho que as frases não se deviam dizer como se dizem._

_- Ahm?_

_- Sim deviam dizer-se assim: És a do mundo amiga melhor, Bella! Amar-te sempre vou!_

_Eu desatei a rir à gargalhada._

_- Tu estás tão bêbada! Mas eu também te amo muito, Mags._

_Ela simplesmente sorriu e encolheu os ombros voltando a beber. Ela podia estar muito bêbada mas eu ainda conseguia ver o sofrimento no seu olhar. Peguei no meu telemóvel._

_- Eu já venho! – exclamei mostrando o telemovel. _

_Ela apenas assentiu._

_Fui até à zona das casas de banho onde estava um pouco menos de barulho e confusão._

_Marquei o número. Ele atendeu ao fim de alguns toques._

_- Bella? _

_- Olá Jonh. Olha eu estou com a Maggie…_

_- Eu acho que ela já me disse tudo o que tinha a dizer. – interrompeu-me. Ui ele estava zangado._

_- Oh já sabes como ela é! Completamente idiota! Ela está mesmo muito mal! A chorar como uma louca, eu já a tentei acalmar…mas ela diz que só te quer a ti. E diz que tu nunca a vais perdoar e que assim já não vale a pena viver! – exagerar um pouco não faz mal não é?_

_- Oh meu deus! Onde é que vocês estão? – perguntou muito preocupado. Sorri com a minha vitória. _

_- No bar ao fundo da minha rua._

_- Okay. Vou já para aí! Não a deixes fazer nenhuma loucura, Bella!_

_- Fica descansado Jonh, eu aguento-a durante mais um bocado. _

_E assim desliguei já ouvindo o motor de um carro do outro lado. Voltei para ao pé dela. A única loucura que ela podia fazer era ficar em coma alcoólico. Passados alguns minutos chegou ao pé de nós um John muito preocupado._

_- Oh Maggie! Meu amor! Está tudo bem! Eu perdoou-te! – exclamou ele enquanto a abraçava. Pude ver a confusao no seu olhar mas logo vi que ela estava feliz._

_- John? Jonh! Eu amo-te! Eu quero casar contigo! Desculpa! – exclamou extremamente feliz._

_Logo eles beijaram-se apaixonadamente. _

_- Bem… - comecei para atrair a atenção deles – agora que já fiz a minha boa acção do dia vou para casa. Toma conta dela Jonh, ela está mesmo bêbada._

_- Podes deixar, Bella. Tenho um remédio óptimo para isso. – respondeu John e trocou um olhar cúmplice com a noiva. _

_Blhac! Porque é que eu tinha de assistir a isto?_

_- Obrigada, amiga. – disse Maggie e eu abracei-a._

_- De nada. Falamos amanha._

_E assim saí do bar e dirigi-me para o meu apartamento que ficava ao cimo da rua." _

Foi das minhas últimas noites como humana...

Acorda, Bella! Agora tens de te concentrar no Edward! Fui até à cozinha e preparei um pequeno-almoço que eu esperava que estivesse apetitoso! Fiz panquecas e torradas. Coloquei morangos, manga e pêssegos na mesa. Fiz sumo de laranja e café. Quando acabei tudo percebi que vinha alguém a descer as escadas. Respirei fundo. Ia ser agora.

- Bom dia! – cumprimentei assim que ele entrou na cozinha.

- Só se for para ti…estou com uma dor de cabeça! – queixou-se enquanto massajava as têmporas.

Tinha o cabelo ainda um pouco molhado e vestia somente uns calçoes verde esmeralda que condiziam com os seus olhos. Calçava umas havaianas verdes escuras.

- É trabalho de quem bebe mais que a conta.

Ele sorriu para mim como quem pedia desculpa e finalmente olhou para a mesa que eu tinha preparado.

- Wow! Quem é que vai comer isto tudo? – perguntou com os olhos esbugalhados e a boca muito aberta.

Comecei a rir.

- Tu, logicamente. Vá senta-te. – disse enquanto afastava uma cadeira.

Ele abriu um grande sorriso, mostrando todos os seus dentes brancos e logo sentou-se começando a comer. Eu olhei para ele divertida e sentei-me à sua frente.

Não podia deixar de sorrir ao vê-lo tão alegre e descontraído. Tão natural. Ele reparou que eu olhava para ele.

- Passa-se alguma coisa? – perguntou sorrindo. Se eu pudesse estaria muito corada.

- Eu preciso de falar contigo…

- Sim…? – incentivou-me a continuar.

- Eu ontem levei-te até ao teu quarto quando estavas bêbado e vi os teus desenhos.

Ele olhou para mim de olhos esbugalhados pela segunda vez e começou a corar.

Eu ri levemente.

- Não precisas ficar envergonhado. Estão maravilhosos como sempre. – ele sorriu abertamente quando eu disse isto.

- Mas eu percebi uma coisa. Eu tomei uma decisão, Edward. – disse séria e ele ficou sério também – Percebi que estou a ser uma verdadeira idiota, eu amo-te e nada vai mudar isso. Não quero ficar zangada para sempre. Perdoou-te e quero ficar contigo durante toda a tua vida e quando chegar a tua hora arranjarei uma maneira de ir ter contigo.

Percebi que ele tinha os olhos marejados. Levantou-se e veio até junto a mim ajoelhando-se ao meu lado. Virei-me para ele.

- Eu amo-te tanto, Isabella Cullen. – disse acariciando a minha bochecha. Coloquei a minha mão sobre a sua.

- Eu amo mais.

- O que é um gota comparada com o oceano?

Aquela era uma discussão que nunca nenhum de nós ia ganhar.

Acabando com a distancia entre nós juntei os nossos lábios. Ambos ansiávamos por aquilo há muito. Tinha sido demasiado o tempo que tinhamos passado separados. Naquele beijo havia saudade, compreensão, arrependimento e muito amor.

Quando nos separamos estávamos os dois sem fôlego.

- Vai acabar de comer! – ordenei sorrindo abertamente.

Ele riu e voltou ao seu lugar recomeçando a comer. Eu não conseguia deixar de sorrir. Quando ele acabou, levantamo-nos a mesa e lavamos a loiça. Quando acabámos ele pegou-me nas mãos e olhou-me com uma felicidade genuína.

Parecia uma criança numa manhã de Natal!

- Bella eu prometi-te uma coisa e quero cumpri-la hoje!

Ahm? Eu não me lembrava de nada que ele me tivesse prometido…

- Vai andando lá para fora que eu vou só buscar uma coisa. – disse dando-me um beijo rápido e seguindo para o andar de cima.

Resolvi fazer o que ele me dizia e fui até à praia. Senti a brisa da manhã na minha cara, estava agradável e fez os meus cabelos revoltarem-se todos, mas eu não em importei. Sentei-me na areia de olhos fechados e pude sentir Edward a aproximar-se.

- Olá. – disse sorrindo mas ainda de olhos fechados.

- Amo-te. – disse simplesmente e senti os seus lábios sobre os meus. Deitei-me na areia e ele colocou-se sobre mim. – És linda. – disse por meio de beijos apaixonados.

Apesar de aquilo ser viciante e mesmo muito bom eu ainda estava curiosa.

- O que foste buscar? – perguntei afastando-o um bocado.

Ele soltou um suspiro de frustração e eu ri divertida. Saiu de cima de mim e sentou-se ao meu lado, eu também me voltei a sentar.

- Isso ri-te da desgraça alheia.

- Meu resmungão lindo. – ronronei roçando levemente os meus dentes pela sua bochecha quente. Senti-o estremecer com o meu toque. Sorri.

- É melhor não me provocares se não, não me responsabilizo pelos meus actos.

Eu ri-me mas tentei controlar-me.

- Prometo que paro quieta. – prometi levantando as mãos no ar - Mas vá! Afinal, o que estamos aqui a fazer? – perguntei entusiasmada.

Ele pegou em algo que estava no seu outro lado e que por isso eu não conseguia ver.

- Bella, quando estávamos separados…houve uma noite em que a Alice me contou a tua história. – disse ele com hesitação. Eu abri os olhos com a surpresa – Ela queria apenas que eu deixasse de te ver como uma vampira sem sentimentos e passa-se a ver que apesar de já não o seres completamente continuavas a ter uma parte humana. – continuou sempre a olhar-me nos olhos mas sem me deixar ver o que segurava nas mãos no outro lado do seu corpo.

Eu fiquei emocionada e então apenas assenti com a cabeça.

- Só houve uma coisa que eu não percebi…a razão pela qual abandonas-te a fotografia visto que era e continua a tua paixão.

Foi nesse momento que ele me mostrou o objecto. Era uma maquina fotográfica. Eu comecei a abanar a cabeça.

- Edward…não. – solucei – Eu a..abandonei isso há muito tempo. Se não fosse isso eu nunca me teria transformado neste monstro que sou hoje e ainda seria como tu, uma humana completamente normal. – disse olhando para a minha mão que estava na areia.

Ele pegou-me no queixo e obrigou-me a encarar os seus olhos esmeraldas.

- Bella, isso aconteceu porque tinha de acontecer e não porque tu aceitas-te aquela oferta de trabalho. Vê só, se não fosse a fotografia tu nunca terias encontrado os Cullen, nunca te terias tornado vampira e assim ficado na sua família, eu também nunca te teria chamado a atenção e provavelmente não estaríamos aqui assim agora.

Dei-lhe um sorriso fraco e ele beijou-me carinhosamente. Percebi que ele tinha razão. Eu nunca tinha visto a situação por aquele lado.

Mas será que eu ainda conseguia? Digo, fotografar…

Já se tinham passado tantos anos desde a última vez que havia tirado uma fotografia. Será que o talento que todos afirmavam que eu tinha não se teria desvanecido? E se eu desiludisse todos e principalmente Edward? Um tremor passou por todo o meu corpo de pedra.

Edward olhou preocupado para mim formando uma pequena ruga na sua testa perfeita.

- Que se passa, querida? – perguntou fazendo uma pequena festa na minha bochecha.

- Eu estou disposta a tentar novamente. – afirmei pausadamente com um pouco de medo.

Ele sorriu levemente mas franziu o cenho novamente.

- Mas….? – inentivou-me.

Eu respirei fundo para ganhar coragem.

- Achas…possivel…que o meu talento para fotografar tenha desaparecido e que eu já não valha nada?

Ele riu levemente.

- Bells um dom como o que tu tens não desaparece assim do nada. Está simplesmente adormecido. As tuas fotos eram magnificas, nunca tinha visto nada assim tão cheio de sentimento e vida. Eu quase conseguia perceber o que tu estavas a pensar e a sentir só de olhar para as fotografias. – disse e eu senti a admiração na sua voz. Só consegui sorrir abertamente.E abracei-o tão forte quanto ele podia aguentar. Ele retribuiu e depositou um beijo suave na curva do meu pescoço.

Mas de repente outra pergunta passou pela minha mente. Separei-me dele e arqueei umas das sobrancelhas.

- Como é que tu sabes que as minhas fotografias são magnificas?

Ele olhou para mim surpreso - pelos vistos ainda não se tinha apercebido do que tinha dito – e começou a corar muito rapidamente.

- Eu…a…eu…fiquei digamos intrigado quando a Alice me contou a tua historia e resolvi pesquisar por ti na Internet. Comecei por Isabella Cullen mas não apareceu nada, entao resolvi procurar como Isabella Swan e apareceu um artigo que te retratava como _"uma das mais jovens e talentosas promessas da fotografia"_, lá também dizia que tinhas desaparecido num acidente que avião. Mas o que me fascinou mesmo foi a galeria que eles tinham com fotos tuas, eram simplesmente lindissimas. – confessou e os seus olhos brilhavam enquanto avançava na historia, como os de uma criança pequena quando conta a sua primeira grande aventura.

Eu apenas sorria enquanto ele falava. Como é que uma criatura tão linda e inocente podia existir?

- Já te disse que te amo? – perguntei apenas quando ele acabou.

- Não vezes suficientes.

Eu apenas gargalhei e beijei-o.

- Vamos dar um mergulho? – perguntei interrompendo o beijo – Aposto que te ganho numa corrida! – exclamei já me livrando da minha saia.

- Isso é que vamos ver. Mas sem truques okay?

- Sem truques! – exclamei levantando as mãos à altura dos ombros com as palmas viradas para ele.

- 1..2..Já!

- Seu batoteiro! – gritei correndo atrás dele em velocidade humana.

Claro que o deixei ganhar.

- Ganhei, ganhei!

- Sabes lá se te deixei ganhar.

- Deixas-te?

- Nunca saberás!

E dito isto mergulhei naquela água quente e calma, sentindo-o logo a mergulhar atrás de mim. Nadei até junto a umas rochas e sentei-me numa delas com as pernas mergulhadas. Ele chegou pouco tempo depois e sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Pareces conhecer bem isto aqui…aliás onde é que nós estamos?

- Na Ilha Esme. Foi presente do Carlisle para ela. Eles costumam vir para aqui às vezes.

Ele arregalou muito os olhos surpreendido.

- Eles parecem gostar muito um do outro.

- E gostam. São completamente apaixonados um pelo outro. Assim como nós. – disse dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- Como é que a tua família se tornou toda vampira?

- Carlisle liderava um grupo que perseguia "criaturas da noite" até que descobriu umas que o eram verdadeiramente e acabou transformado por um deles, resistiu à ânsia de sangue humano e transformou-se num vegetariano, Rosalie foi violada e agredida pelo seu noivo, Carlisle encontrou-a e transformou-a. Depois veio Emmet que se envolveu numa luta com um urso, a Rose encontrou-o entre a vida e a morte e levou-o até Carlisle resistindo ao impulso de o matar. Alice e Jasper apareceram juntos e do nada, Ali não se lembra de nada da sua vida como humana e o Jazz foi um soldado do exercito.

Ele olhou para mim surpreendido. Mas sabia que ele tinha mais perguntas e eu tinha que lhe responder a todas.

- E James?

- Ninguém sabe de onde ele veio. Um dia ele chegou junto dos Cullen a dizer que estava farto de ser um assassino e que queria pertencer a uma familia de verdade. O Carlisle e a Esme aceitaram-no logo e passado pouco tempo já fazia parte dos Cullen. Tens mais perguntas ? – perguntei divertida.

- Por agora não. – respondeu meloso e inclinou-se na minha direcção.

Beijei-o mais uma vez. Como eu adorova aquilo. Era a melhor sensação do mundo. Ele começou a inclinar-se mais sobre mim e eu deitei-me devagar na rocha plana onde estavamos sentados. A sua mão que antes estava na minha nuca começou a descer cada mais e lentamente indo até ao meu joelho e fazendo o mesmo caminho na direcção contrária. Eu somente agarrava o seu cabelo puxando-o mais para mim. Senti a sua mão na direcção do laço do sutian do meu biquini.

E foi aí que acordei. Eu podia magoa-lo seriamente se deixasse aquilo avançar. Separei-me levemente dele e escorreguei para dentro de água.

Ainda pude vê-lo a inclinar-se para me beijar. Bom, espero que a pedra saiba bem.

- Hum Edward? – chamei divertida.

Ele virou-se para mim confuso.

- Como é que tu foste parar aí? – perguntou virando-se na minha direcção.

Eu fiquei a pensar um pouco como se estivesse a considerar se lha contava ou não.

- Sabes é que eu para alem de ser vampira também sou uma feiticeira. – sussurrei como se fosse um grande segredo.

Ele olhou para mim de olhos esbugalhados e boca aberta. Eu não aguentei e desatei a rir à gargalhada. Ele olhou pra mim confuso.

- Estou a brincar como é lógico!

- Não é tão lógico assim! Até há bem pouco tempo eu não sabia sequer que vampiros existiam!

- Bem, isso é realmente verdade…enfim! Vais ficar aí muito tempo ou vais vir para aqui para ao pé de mim? – perguntei com um sorriso sedutor.

Para minha surpresa, ele somente puxou as pernas para cima sentando-se com elas cruzadas. Cruzou os braços e virou a cara para o outro lado, desviando o olhar da minha cara. Eu olhei para ele confusa.

- Edward...? – chamei tentando que ele olha-se para mim.

- De repente apetece-me ficar aqui em cima. Foste tu que quiseste ir para aí! – acusou sem olhar para mim.

- Edward, eu… - comecei acarinhando-lhe a face.

- Deixa-me! – ordenou tirando a minha mão e olhando para mim, os seus olhos expressavam uma tristeza imensa – Já sei que não sou suficientemente bom para ti! Uma mulher perfeita! Sei que não me desejas. Agora, por favor deixa-me. – disse duro e distante virando a cara para o lado.

Como é que uma simples brincadeira tinha-o magoado tanto? Como é que ele podia pensar que eu não o desejava com todas as celulas do meu corpo?

- Edward, olha para mim! – ordenei pegando na sua cara e virando-a com um pouco de fora, afinal não lhe queria partir o pescoço – Desejo-te tanto que tu nem imaginas! Eu só tenho…medo. Medo de te magoar! Tu não tens noção da minha força! Eu posso matar-te só com este movimento que acabei de fazer! Eu tenho que estar sempre super controlada!

Ele olhou para mim espantado mas eu podia ver que a tristeza no seu olhar começava a dissipar-se. Sorri-lhe.

- Tu não eras capaz de me magoar. – afirmou vindo para ao pé de mim dentro de água.

- Deixa-me primeiro ter a certeza disso. – pedi aproximando-me dele.

- Tudo o que quiseres. – disse acabando com a distancia que nos separava e beijando-me apaixonadamente.

Ficamos ali durante horas a brincar e a namorar. Há imenso tempo que eu não me sentia tão livre e tão bem. Com ele junto a mim sentia-me finalmente completa. Aquilo que me faltava quando estava com James.

Eu e Edward parecia-mos dois adolescentes apaixonados que estavam a viver o seu primeiro amor. E era assim que eu me sentia. Finalmente esta sensação de entrega e devoção absoluta que eu tanto tempo esperara. Podia ver que ele se sentia da mesma forma que eu. A sua felicidade era genuína. Era como se os problemas não nos afectassem, pois o mais importante era que finalmente estávamos juntos e felizes.

A barriga dele fez um leve barulho, o que me lembrou que ele era humano e que tinha de comer. Ele fez uma careta de desagrado como se o seu estômago se estivesse a intrometer onde não era chamado. Eu ri-me levemente e encostei os meus lábios aos seus antes de o começar a puxar em direcção à praia.

- Já? Podemos ficar ali mais um bocadinho… - disse meloso e tentando fazer-me voltar para trás. Claro que eu quase nem sentia a força que ele fazia. Ele era tão frágil comparado comigo.

- Parece-me que o teu estômago não concorda contigo. – afirmei enquanto me ria.

- Fome idiota! – resmungou para si mesmo enquanto andávamos até à praia.

O sol espreitou por entre as nuvens no momento em que deixámos a água e vi o meu corpo brilhar. Olhei para Edward e ele estava fascinado, ouvi um barulho e vi que estava um barco um pouco próximo, devia ser provavelmente alguém que estava apenas a passear. Voltei a olhar para ele, estava tão próximo que eu podia sentir o seu maravilhoso hálito.

- Vou amar-te sempre e para sempre. – sussurrou junto ao meu ouvido. Arrepiei-me toda.

Não resisti e acabei com a distância que nos separava puxando-o um beijo demorado. Ele sorriu e caímos os dois sobre a areia molhada. Comigo por debaixo dele. As suas mãos começaram a caminhar pela lateral direita do meu corpo, deixando um rastro de fogo no meu corpo de gelo. Eu puxava cada vez mais os seus cabelos fazendo-o gemer. Sorri. Estava tão concentrada em nós que não me apercebia de nenhum cheiro nem nenhum som à minha volta.

- Isso que ele nem é seu namorado, hein? – perguntou um voz divertida que reconheci imediatamente. Tirei Edward de cima de mim e sentei-me na areia.

- Ei! – reclamou ele quando se viu deitado na areia – Odeio a tua super força! – exclamou tirando a areia do cabelo. E finalmente olhou na direcção da pessoa que nos tinha interrompido corando violentamente.

Ela somente riu. Eu olhava para ela com raiva. E ela devolveu-me o olhar como se estivesse a espera de ser apresentada. Eu apenas virei a cabeça para o lado, mas ainda pude vê-la a revirar os olhos.

- Noelle, prazer. – apresentou-se ela mesmo estendendo uma mão para Edward.

- Edward Masen. – respondeu ele aceitando a mão dela e sorrindo. Levantando-se de seguida. Eu era a única que continuava sentada.

- É… eu sei! – exclamou soltando risinhos como se fosse uma criancinha pequena. Ele apenas olhou confuso e um pouco assustado para ela.

Foi a minha vez de rir.

- Importas-te de não o assustar, Noe? – perguntei com uma voz autoritária, levantando-me e colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Ooops! – exclamou com uma expressao arrependida. Edward estava cada vez mais confuso.

Eu sorri e fui até ela abraçando-a.

- Ele é muito lindo! – exclamou ao meu ouvido para que apenas eu ouvisse.

- Eu sei. – disse soltando uns risinhos estranhos.

Separámo-nos e Edward aclareou a garganta.

- Eu vou lá para dentro para vos dar privacidade. – disse vindo até mim. Beijou-me apaixonadamente e foi para dentro de casa.

Eu estava com um sorriso idiotamente apaixonado no rosto e sabia disso. Mas não me importava minimamente! Era a melhor sensação do mundo!

- Razões do coração que a propria razão desconhece. Lalala – Disse cantarolando.

- Oh cala-te! – ordenei sem tirar o sorriso da cara – Anda vamos sentar-nos. – disse pegando-lhe na mão e sentando-no as duas na areia.

- Alice me ligou. Mandou eu te avisar que ela, Jazz e Emmet vao chegar a qualquer momento! Para você ter cuidado com o que está fazendo. – disse ela olhando para o mar. Pude notar que estava com um ar divertido.

Eu olhei para ela confusa.

- Só isso?

- Só.

- Porque é que ela não me ligou a mim?

- Pergunta pra ela!

- Porque é que eu tenho a sensação de que me estás a esconder alguma coisa?

- Não estou, Bella. – disse olhando-me nos olhos.

Ela não me ia dizer mesmo nada.

- Okay, obrigada. – disse suspirando. Eles vinham-nos buscar. Eu sabia que ia ter que sair do meu paraiso privado algum dia, não sabia era que seria tao cedo.

Parece que tudo o que é bom acaba depressa.

- Que está acontecendo, Bella?

Eu olhei para ela séria. Ela mercecia saber, eu sabia que podia confiar nela.

- Eu deixei o James pendurado no altar e fugi com o Edward. – disse de um só folego.

Ela olhou para mim com os olhos esbugalhos.

- Oh-Meu-Deus! Amiga, você é louca! Ele é um vampiro e Edward é um humano indefeso! Ele pode matá-lo! Ele é louco por você! Como isso aconteceu? – começou a disparar a uma velocidade impressionante. E eu senti uma furia a crescer dentro de mim.

Levantei-me de um salto e ela olhou para mim confusa.

- Eu não preciso que me digas tudo o que eu fiz de mal, Noelle! Eu amo o Edward! E finalmente percebi que também tenho direito à minha felicidade! E vou lutar por ela! – exclamei enraivecida com os braços esticados junto ao tronco e as mãos fechadas em dois punhos.

Ela contrariamente ao que eu esperava levantou-se calmamente e sorriu-me.

- Desculpe, Bells. Eu só fiquei surpreendida. Pode contar comigo para tudo, amiga. – disse abraçando-me. Eu descontraí e retribui o gesto, mais calma.

- Eu tenho medo, Noe. – confessei ainda abraçada a ela.

- Você é forte, vai tudo correr bem.

Ficamos mais um pouco abraçadas. Eu precisava do apoio de uma amiga. E ela não se importava que eu não fosse humana.

Por fim, largamo-nos.

- Bom, eu tenho de ir. Meu pai quer que eu vá fazer umas compras pra ele. Boa sorte, amiga. – disse sorrindo e dando-me um beijo na bochecha.

- Obrigada, Noe. Adeus.

- Adeus, Ed! – gritou ela na direcção da casa. Ele veio até a nós.

- Gostei de te conhecer, Noelle. – disse abraçando-a. Não pude evitar sentir uma pontada de ciúme. Por amor de deus Isabella!

Ela abraçou-o e riu um pouco.

- Me chame de Noe!

- Okay, mas não me chames de Ed!

Eu tive de rir. Ele agora já estava com o braço em volta da minha cintura.

Ela fez uma cara muito desiludida e suspirou resignada.

- Ah, okay….Ed! – exclamou correndo na direcção da sua lancha. Ele abanou a cabeça como se estivesse cansado. Ele nunca iria ganhar uma discussao com ela.

- Até, meus amores! – exclamou enquanto se afastava. Nós apenas rimos e acenamos.

- Enfim sós. – disse Edward virando para mim.

Eu apenas sorri abertamente e beijei-o. Desde que nos tínhamos reconciliado que não fazíamos. Mas era tão bom!

- Quero tirar-te uma fotografia! – exclamei quando os seus lábios se separaram dos meus.

Ele olhou para mim surpreendido mas depois sorriu ternamente.

- Já disse que te amo? – perguntou enquanto me dava pequenos beijinhos em toda a minha face.

- Já. Mas eu não me canso de ouvir. – disse soltando uns risinhos que para mim eram muito estranhos.

- Vamos lá. – disse pegando na minha mão. Deixei-me ser levada por ele.

Chegámos à varanda da casa e a maquina estava pousada numa das cadeiras de balanço que lá se encontravam.

Olhei para ela reticente, fazia tanto tempo… Mas eu fotografava desde sempre. Esse pensamento trouxe-me uma recordação.

"_- Bella? Bella? Isabella Swan! – chamava a minha mãe pela casa inteira. _

_- Estou aqui, mamã! – informei desviando a minha atenção daquilo que fazia apenas por minutos._

_- Ah, aqui estás tu! Não me ouvias a chamar-te?- perguntou irritada com as mãos na cintura._

_- Pxiiiu, mamã! – ordenei sem olhar para ela. Eu só esperava o momento certo. _

_- Isabella… - disse em tom de aviso. _

_- Se não ela foge! – expliquei olhando para ela por momentos e apontando de seguida para a linda borboleta rosa com algumas pintas lilás que eu tentava desesperadamente fotografar._

_- Oh! – disse em tom de compreensão – Ela é tão linda! – exclamou colocando-se ao meu lado. Ficou comigo durante uns minutos mas vendo que eu não fotografava levantou-se. – Eu tenho de ir fazer o almoço, assim que tirares essa fotografia, vem ter comigo para me ajudares na cozinha. Ouvis-te?_

_- Sim, mãe. – sussurrei. Estava quase. _

_Ouvi a minha mãe a afastar-se tentando não fazer barulho. E finalmente chegou o momento. A borboleta levantou voo e eu carreguei no botão que me permitiria gravar aquele momento. _

_Tinha ficado maravilhosa. Visualizei a fotografia por instantes e senti um pequeno movimento atrás de mim. _

_Era a linda borboleta que eu tinha fotografado._

_- Gostas? – perguntei mostrando-lhe a fotografia na maquina – Eu gosto! És uma óptima modelo! Mas eu agora tenho de ir ajudar a mamã. Ate logo, borboleta! – disse levantando-me e indo para dentro de casa. O pequeno animal bateu as asas para longe. _

_Coloquei a máquina ao pescoço e fui até à cozinha._

_- Que queres que faça, mamã? – perguntei colocando-me ao seu lado._

_- Podes começar por pôr a mesa… - disse sem desviar a sua atenção das batatas que descascava e por fim olhou para mim – Bella! Já te disse para guardares essa maquina quando não estiveres a fotografar! – exclamou chatiada._

_- Oh mãe! Mas eu gosto de usá-la ao pescoço! – exclamei cruzando os braços no peito e fazendo beicinho._

_- Isabella… - avisou a minha mãe._

_- Pronto, pronto! Vou guardá-la no quarto! – exclamei com as mãos no ar e começando a caminhar ruidosamente._

_- Tudo isto é culpa da Claire! Eu bem disse que ela era nova demais para ter uma maquina daquelas! – ouvi a minha mãe a reclamar enquanto eu subias as escadas em direcção ao meu quarto._

_Chegando lá, fechei a porta e sentei-me na minha cama a ver as fotografias todas que já tinha tirado. Eu não tirava fotos a todo o momento, eu só tirava quando achava que o momento assim o merecia. Quando tinham um significado especial para mim. _

_Claire era a minha tia materna, eu adorava-a! Ela era fotografa profissional e muito conhecida internacionalmente. Eu adorava quando ela me levava para sua casa e me mostrava os seus últimos trabalhos._

_Quando eu tinha feito 12 anos ela tinha-me oferecido uma maquina semi profissional, nem é preciso dizer que eu amei, foi o meu presente preferido de todos. Mas a minha mãe não gostava que eu passasse os dias inteiros a fotografar e nem que eu dissesse que queria fazer aquilo pelo resto da minha vida como a tia Claire. Ela queria que eu fosse professora. _

_Eu teria lá paciencia para aturar montes de miudos aos berros!"_

Sorri com aquela memória da minha mãe. Ela só queria que eu lhe prestasse mais atenção e a ajudasse mais. Mas eu só queria fotografar. E apesar de tudo ela sempre me apoiou até ao dia da sua morte inesperada. Ela era professora primária e o meu pai chefe da policia, eu sempre tinha tido uma boa vida sem necessidades. Eles tinham-me amado e dado tudo o que podiam. E eu nunca tinha agradecido deviadamente.

Só gostava de uma última oportunidade de lhes dizer quanto os amava e as saudades que tinha deles.

_- _Bella? Bella? – ouvi a voz de Edward a chamar-me.

- Sim? Desculpa estava longe daqui. – respondi olhando para ele a sorrir.

Ele sorriu torto para mim e eu derreti-me, encostando os meus lábios aos seus mas ele não aprofundou o beijo.

- Vá pega nela. – disse apontando para a máquina.

Eu olhei para ele reticente mas ele apenas continuava com _aquele_ sorriso no rosto. Completamente irresistível.

Foquei o meu olhar naquele objecto que tinha sido o meu companheiro por tantos anos.

Respirei fundo e peguei nela. Uma corrente de sensações passou pelo meu corpo. Senti uma vontade enorme de começar a fotografar. Sorri a Edward abertamente e ele devolveu-me um grande sorriso.

Abracei-o com toda a força que podia sem o sufocar.

- Obrigada! Amo-te! – exclamei fungando sem lágrimas.

- Também eu, meu amor. – respondeu contra o meu cabelo.

- Vá, vem comigo. – disse e comecei a puxá-lo em direcção ao mar.

Coloquei-o à beira-mar virado para a casa. Depois afastei-me um pouco dele e admirei-o. Estava óptimo. Já era de tarde e o sol ia alto. Posicionei a máquina e olhei-o pela lente, estava maravilhoso, mas faltava qualquer coisa…aquele olhar apaixonado que me derretia sempre.

- Edward? – chamei.

Ele acenou com a cabeça como a dizer que ouviria.

- Pensa em mim. – ordenei sorrindo.

Olhou para mim confuso mas depois fez o que eu tinha mandado. E um sorriso torto começou a desenhar-se no seu rosto perfeito. E as duas esmeraldas brilharam.

Perfeito, pensei.

Carreguei no botão e tirei a minha primeira fotografia desde há três anos.

Sorri e corri até Edward abraçando-o. Eu queria agradecer-lhe mostrando-lhe o meu mundo. Aquele que desde de sempre eu tinha querido mantê-lo afastado.

- Quero mostrar-te uma coisa! – exclamei entusiasmada.

Ele olhou para mim desconfiado.

- Está bem… - disse reticente. Eu apenas ri e fui na minha velocidade pousar a máquina dentro de casa, na mesa da cozinha.

Voltei em menos de um segundo para junto dele à beira-mar, que continuava na mesma posição.

- Confias em mim? – perguntei com o rosto muito perto do dele.

- Sempre. – respondeu com uma voz rouca.

Coloquei-o nas minhas costas tão rápido que ele quase nem se apercebeu.

- Bella? Isabella coloca-me imediatamente no chão! – ordenou irritado. Pronto, já cá faltava o machismo ao poder.

- Edward, por favor…

- Bella isto não tem sentido nenhum! Um homem às cavalitas de uma mulher com metade do seu tamanho! – resmungou e eu senti-me muito ofendida.

Larguei-o de repente e ele caiu com o rabo no chão.

- Ai! – disse massajando o local com que tinha batido no chão.

- É bem feita! Como podes ser tao machista?! – perguntei indignada com as mãos na cintura.

- Bella tenta… - tentava ele explicar.

- Bella nada! Eu sou uma vampira, Edward! Entende isso! Eu sou mais forte e mais rápida que tu! Pára de ser machista! – exclamei enraivecida com os braços esticados ao lado do meu tronco.

- Wow, calma, Bella, calma! – pediu ligeiramente assustado.

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo.

Eu odiava o machismo, porque sempre tinha sofrido com ele. Quando eu era mais pequena não gostava muito do que as raparigas com a minha idade normalmente gostavam. Eu andava de skate, fotografava, não gostava de brincar com bonecas mas sim com armas de plástico e principalmente odiava ir às compras com a minha mãe. Mas os rapazes não me achavam suficientemente boa para brincar com eles e eu ficava muito magoada com isso.

Mas à medida que fui crescendo fui sendo influenciada e fui ficando cada vez mais feminina para grande felicidade da minha mãe que passou a ter companhia no shopping.

No entanto a primeira agência onde eu trabalhei era basicamente só homens e todos achavam que eu não era suficiente boa para trabalhar com eles. Nem que nunca o seria. No entanto fui ficando cada vez mais conhecida e consegui começar a trabalhar por conta própria, o que os surpreendeu e calou a todos.

- Desculpa, meu amor. – ouvi a voz de Edward pedir e percebi que ele estava a abraçar-me, devolvi o gesto – Juro que não volto a fazê-lo. Isto para mim ainda é tudo muito novo. Agora podes mostrar-me aquilo que me querias mostrar? – pediu segurando o meu rosto entre as suas mãos. Eu finalmente abri os olhos e vi que estava a olhar directamente para os seus olhos verde esmeralda, percebi que ele estava a ser sincero.

- Posso. – respondi assentindo com a cabeça. Ele juntou os nossos lábios mas não aprofundou o beijo.

Coloquei-o em um segundo nas minhas costas novamente. Mas desta vez ele não disse nada.

- Segura-te bem. – disse e ele apertou ligeiramente os braços em volta meu pescoço e as perna da minha cintura.

E então comecei a correr. Eu queria mostrar-lhe como eu me sentia livre e viva quando corria pelas florestas e bosques. Corri durante um minuto aproximadamente e atingi a maior velocidade que poderia. Mas segurei-o bem. Não queria que ele caisse aquela velocidade. Parei junto à árvore mais alta da ilha e deixei-o descer lentamente.

Ele não se aguentou nas pernas e eu graça aos meus rápidos reflexos segurei-o.

- Edward? Estás bem? – perguntei assustada, o seu coração batia freneticamente, a sua respiração estava acelarada também e ele tremia um pouco.

- Nem por isso. – respondeu enquanto respirava fundo.

- Senta-te e coloca a cabeça entre os joelhos. Costuma ajudar. – aconselhei tentando lembrar-me de como era estar enjoada.

Ajudei-o a sentar-se no chão e ele fez o que eu disse. Eu ajoelhei-me ao seu lado passando a mão pelo seu cabelo e com outra mão no seu esquerdo. Aos poucos ele foi ficando melhor, o seu coração não voltou bem ao normal, como acontecia sempre que estavamos mais próximos.

- Melhor?

- Muito. Obrigado. – respondeu olhando para mim e sorrindo levemente.

- Ainda bem. Já vi que não posso voltar a fazer isto contigo. – disse suspirando triste. Eu só queria mostrar-lhe um pouco do meu mundo.

- Não, não! Eu quero voltar a fazer! Adorei! Só que não estou habituado, ainda. – explicou e percebi que ele tinha gostado mesmo pelo grande sorriso que abrira apenas para mim.

Sorri-lhe também e ficamos assim um pouco. A admirar-nos mutuamente. Com ele até o silencio era confortável.

- Já te consegues levantar? Ainda te quero mostrar outra coisa! – perguntei levantado-me.

Ele como que para me responder levantou-se com um salto.

Peguei nele de novo às cavalitas, depois de alguns protestos ele finalmente calou-se, e eu subi para uma arvore enorme, saltitei de ramo em ramo, subindo para o topo, sentia a tensão que saia do corpo de Edward e revirei os olhos, ele pensava mesmo que eu o podia deixar cair? Mesmo que isso acontecesse, eu chegava muito antes dele cair no chão. Quando chegámos ao ultimo ramo. Eu deixei com que ele saisse das minhas costas o mais calmamente possivel, deixando-o ganhar o equilibrio e a coragem sozinho. Depois com um braço, abraçou a minha cintura e com o outro o grosso tronco da arvore.

Olhei à minha volta com um sorriso. Já tinha saudades de ver aquela belissima paisagem. O mar azul calmo. Os golfinhos saltando, brincando um com os outros. Lá mesmo ao fundo a costa de um pais qualquer. As gaivotas a voarem no céu azul, descendo e mergulando as suas patas e voando de volta ao ninho com a sua pescada.

Olhei de seguida para Edward, este encarava aquilo tudo com a boca aberta e os olhos bastante abertos também.

- Então? – Perguntei

- Isto é maravilhoso. Isto nunca devia ser escondido a um olhar de um fotografo. Bella, isto é maravilhoso, nunca tinha visto algo assim.

- No meu mundo vemos muito disto. – Sussurrei e senti ele a olhar para mim, devolvi-lhe o olhar.

- Bella, tens de pegar na maquina, tens de mostrar ao mundo o teu mundo!

- Se mostrasse ao mundo o meu mundo, as pessoas iriam ter medo.

- Não é o mundo do terror, das caçadas, mas sim do que vocês podem ver! Sabes que o mais importante num fotografo é o olhar, é um novo mundo que sai do que eles vêm!

- Tenho de pensar nisso. É uma boa ideia, o mundo não devia estar ignorante destas paisagens tão maravilhosas. – Disse observando a paisagem de novo.

Senti a mão quente de Edward pegar na minha.

- Vou fazer os possiveis para te convencer a isso. – Sorriu e beijou, fazendo-me desiquilibrar do ramo durante uns segundos. – Ops – Disse um pouco envergonhado. Ri-me.

- Anda, já está a escurecer e tu tens de comer.

- Maldito factor de me ter de alimentar muitas vezes. – Disse dando de novo uma vista de olhos ao que nos rodeava, captando cada imagem. Depois saltou para as minhas costas e eu saltei, imediatamente, para o chão. Os meus pés tocaram suavemente no chão, mas Edward estava em choque com o facto da altura a que saltamos, então achei melhor carregá-lo até à casa.

- Vai tomar banho, eu vou só ali a cima mudar de roupa e vou-te preparar o jantar. – Disse dando-lhe um beijo e sem dar-lhe oportunidade para falar, subi as escadas na minha velocidade vampirica até ao quarto. Fui até à mala e tirei umas calças de fato de treino e uma tshirt branca, retirei a roupa que tinha vestida e vesti aquela, com que eu iria ficar mais confortavel.

Passei pelo quarto dele, ouvindo o chuveiro ligado. Optimo. Desci as escadas e caminhei até à cozinha, ligando a televisão que estava na bancada, passei os canais até encontrar o que eu queria. O canal de culinária. Sorri. A ementa naquele dia seria lasanha de carne, esperava que ele gostasse. Peguei em todos os ingredientes à medida que o cozinheiro dizia no programa. Adorava a faceta da velocidade e da compreensão dos vampiros, conseguia fazer a comida à medida que era feita na televisão.

Liguei o televisor no canal de culinaria que Esme passava os dias a ver, razão? Não sei bem.

Então peguei em todos os alimentos e objectos que o cozinheiro dizia, começou então a cortar os tomates e os pepinos para uma salada e a picar a cebola, começei a fazer o mesmo ao mesmo tempo que o cozinheiro fazia-o. Senti o cheiro de Edward a invadir a cozinha, mas não liguei, só quando já estava a aborrecer o facto dele estar estancado à entrada da cozinha a olhar para mim.

- O que se passa? – Perguntei-lhe enquanto metia tudo dentro da frigideira e levava ao fogão como era feito na televisão.

- Estás a seguir ao mesmo tempo que o homem, a tua velocidade é incrivel.

Sorri envergonhada.

- É uma boa faceta não é? Para seguir conselhos culinarios. – Gargalhei e deitei-lhe a lingua de fora.

- Sim, sim.. – Disse gargalhando – Lembra-me nunca fazer um concurso contigo para ver quem cozinha mais rapido.

Ri-me. Edward às vezes conseguia ser mesmo tótó. Como se fosse so na culinaria que eu lhe iria ganhar.

Depois de Edward comer a sua refeição e repetir milhões de vezes, em cada garfada, que o comer estava optimo, ajudei-o a lavar a loiça. Depois encurralou-me entre a bancada e o seu corpo.

- Dorme comigo hoje, tenho saudades de me sentir seguro ao teu lado.

Sorri-lhe.

- Está bem. – Beijei-o. Com o seu sorriso torto saiu da cozinha e subiu para tratar da sua higiene. Eu acabei de arrumar umas coisas na cozinha e subi para o meu quarto, despindo-me e vestindo umas calças de fato de treino pretas justas e um top tigreza. E fui ter ao quarto de Edward.

Quando entrei este já estava deitado na sua cama, virou a cabeça para mim e sorriu. Sentei-me ao seu lado.

- Deita-te por baixo dos cobertores.

- Assim vais ficar gelado. – Disse mordendo o lábio.

- É impossivel ficar gelado ao teu lado Bella, por mais que me toques com a tua mão gelada eu fico ainda mais quente.

Se fosse humana corava, sabia perfeitamente onde ele queria chegar. Então fiz-lhe a vontade, deitando-me junto ao seu corpo. Pousei a cabeça no seu ombro e a mão no seu peito. Ele começou a mexer no meu cabelo.

- Isto é perfeito. É perfeito estar ao teu lado.

- Amo-te Edward.

- E eu a ti. – Disse acabando por adormecer.

Sorri. Sim, tudo ali era perfeito, só nós os dois. Mas por quanto tempo? Por quanto tempo James iria ficar sem nos atacar, sem nos estragar o nosso amor? Tinha pena que isto tivesse de ser assim, James era um homem espectacular e eu tinha despertado o seu lado mais negro, depois de tudo, depois de me ter salvado daquele desastre. Mas por mais que eu tentasse estar longe de Edward isso era impossivel. Era como se uma parte de mim tivesse sido arrancada, como se não podesse sobreviver sem ele. Como se ele fosse o sangue que um vampiro precisa para continuar a sua jornada. Eu amava Edward e era por ele que iria lutar o resto da minha eternidade.

Fechei os olhos e pareceu que tinha adormecido.

Na manhã seguinte, levantei-me com cuidado para não acordar Edward, começava só agora a ficar gelado e não queria que ficasse doente. Fui até ao meu quarto, tirei um vestido justo azul da mala e dirigi-me para a casa de banho, para o banho habitual.

Era optimo sentir aquela agua quente na minha pele, era espectacular a maneira como o meu corpo ficava quente por uns minutos. Adorava aquela sensação, talvez fosse outra das razões que me levou ser viciada em banhos quando me tornei um vampira.

Quando voltei ao quarto de Edward este já estava acordado e já tinha tomado um banho. Estava só de calções deixando os musculos do seu peito nus. Calma Bella. Sorriu e veio ao meu encontro, abraçando-me e dando-me um beijo apaixonado.

-Bom dia meu amor. – Disse sorrindo e pegando na minha mão descemos até à cozinha onde ele fez um prato de cereais e começou a comer. – O que vamos fazer hoje?

- Que tal irmos ver agora um filme?

- Qual?

- Hummm... pensei no Moulin Rouge – Disse

- Ora ai está um bom filme, vamos lá. – Disse pondo a taça vazia dentro do lavaloiças e pegando-me ao colo levando-me para a sala. Tentei refilar – Não queiras fazer tudo. – Disse torcista e pousando-me no sofá. Depois dirigiu-se ate ao armario da televisao e tirou de lá o filme que eu tinha dito, pondo-o no dvd e carregando no play. Vindo depois sentar-se ao meu lado, envolvendo-me com os seus braços protectores.

Mas quem conseguia estar atenta ao filme com Edward mesmo ao seu lado? Mesmo que o filme fosse o seu favorito? Eu não!

Olhei para ele e ele devolveu-me o olhar com um sorriso.

- O que foi? – Perguntou aproximando a sua cara da minha.

- Nada, nada. – Disse

- Nada, nada? – Disse aproximando-se ainda mais, sentia o seu halito fresco batendo na minha cara.

- Nadinha. – Disse, então ele beijou-me, um beijo terno que rapidamente passou para mais urgente. A sua mão passou na minha perna, subindo para a minha coxa e depois para as minhas costas. A minha foi parar ao seu pescoço, agarrando-lhe o cabelo e puxando-o para mim, enquanto o beijo aumentava a um ritmo louco.

Edward começou a ficar com a respiração acelarada e o seu coração a bater mais rapidamente mas mesmo assim não me largou, deitando-me no sofá e pondo o seu corpo em cima do meu, a sua mão "queimou" a minha pele quando ele a passava no meu corpo por baixo do meu vestido. Ele arrepiou-se enquanto a minha mão gelada percorria as suas costas, ele gemia enquanto o arranhava devagar, eu gemia enquanto ele me mordia o pescoço de uma forma louca mas terna.

Começou então a desabotoar o meu vestido de uma forma do tipo "quero-me ver livre disto já", se fosse um vampiro já lhe tinha passado rasgar todo aquele vestido. A sua boca encontrou a minha novamente, beijando-me com uma urgencia enorme, o seu corpo movia-se em cima do meu, chamando pelo meu toque, pelo meu corpo. Edward conseguiu-se desfazer dos botões e preparou-se para "arrancar" o vestido do meu corpo...

- Acho que viemos interromper algo. – Ouvi a voz de Emmett do lado de fora da cabana e depois o seu riso estridente. Abri os olhos imediatamente, e arranquei Edward de cima de mim, empurrando-o para o chão e sentando-me direita no sofá enquanto arranjava rapidamente o vestido. Edward olhava para mim ainda caido sem perceber nada.

Passado milesimos de segundos os meus três irmãos entraram na sala.

Emmett com um riso de gozo, Jasper pensativo e Alice preocupada.

Edward levantou-se rapidamente e deu três passos atrás.

- Podes ter calma, Edward, ninguem te vai fazer mal. – Disse Jasper, sentindo a tensão do corpo do meu namorado, até eu propria sentia e não tinha poder nenhum. Vi pelo canto do olho Edward a relaxar um pouco. Levantei-me e fui até ele, dando a minha mão.

- O que se passa? – Perguntei

Vi o rosto de Emmett a mudar para um bastante serio, nunca tinha visto aquele ar na cara do meu irmão mais velho.

- Bella, vai haver uma guerra. – Disse Alice.

* * *

**Olá a todas, pedimos muitas desculpas a todas as nossas leitoras mas isto anda mesmo dificil e mal nos apanhams uma a outra aqui na net. Espero que gostem deste capitulo =) beijo**

**Cat e Dan**


End file.
